Harry Potter & The True Power
by goldenthestral
Summary: Magic is not just about words. Harry finds out in his sixth year. this story is the journey of a lost boy who becomes a man. AU obviously. First fanfic.
1. The Beginning

**Harry Potter & the True Power**

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

Emotions are the key to power. The more you love; the more you hate; the angrier you are. And at this moment, harry potter loved no-one more than he did Sirius, his god-father; hated no-one more than he did the snake-faced red-eyed serpent named voldemort, and was angriest with himself for letting himself be fooled leading to the death of his god-father. Everything else lost its meaning.

At this moment, minutes before lying down to sleep, at least trying to, all he could think of was how much he wanted it to stop.

Little did he know, the things were about to change. For better, for worse, who knows?

It had been nearly a week since he had been back at no 4 privet drive. He didn't remember a single thing. He didn't even know it had been a week. All he had known was anger and hatred, with bouts of love in between. He hadn't eaten a bite, taken a sip of water or had any nourishment. 

He felt that somebody had tried to enter his room, but was unable to. He couldn't remember the details. His eyes close for a while and he receded within himself. He went down and down, trying to run far and deep so he could shake the guilt he was feeling. It was dark. And then, he lost consciousness.

Outside, his body began to glow. It was not a single color, but a halo of various colors. Black, white, purple, green and red. If one looked very carefully, there was a small sphere which was slowly expanding; sucking every color of this glow which encompassed harry. It started as pale yellow but slowly and steadily it grew redder until it went a bright sunny golden. And then, it all exploded. The whole room was awash with bright golden mist which now started to recede into harry who had started to hover a bit in the air and then settled floating in the air. The whole room stank of power.

It was 12:01 am

Somewhere in Scotland, Dumbledore, perhaps one of the greatest living wizard was doing something what people had never seen him do. Sleep. Not many knew it when and how he slept, but he did. He was getting older and did too many things. So he used magic. Rather the magic of a good old time turner.

In reality, everyday at midnight, he went into a small cabinet in his office which was magically expanded to represent an entire apartment with a private library, training room and everything else he may want. Then he went back in time exactly 12 hours and slept like a log.

This was his biggest asset. As he had long ago discovered, during this time when essentially there were two of them in the same time zone, he was free of being the bridge way between two things, the anchor to the wards of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry and the blood wards around No. 4 , Privet Drive. It was this than anything else which kept him sane. Otherwise, the amount of energy it kept to ward, harry's house, he would have certainly gone mad a long time ago. Not that he felt that he was completely sane anyway.

Anyway, it was midnight and Dumbledore was just coming out of his retreat, closing his eyes, getting ready for the wards to come-on to him again. And then he felt them coming and linking to his magical core.

Suddenly there was a magical backwash and probably for the first time in along-long while, Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump, Order of Merlin 1st class and whatever else, fainted.

It was exactly 12:01 am.


	2. The Backwash

**Harry Potter & The True Power**

**Chapter 2 : The Backwash**

Phoenixes are amazing birds, if such a creature may be called mere birds. They had a link with their familiars and as soon as Fawkes felt albie (as he thought of him) faint, it instantly came to old wizard. He saw the magic around his familiar and saw some broken strands and some unknown energy. He knew it could be dangerous for Albus to remain so.

Looking thru Hogwarts wards, his connection with Albus gave him an indirect link thru the wards, he saw Minnie (Minerva McGonagall), and the transfiguration professor was in her apartment, relaxing on an rocking chair, reading some book. Fawkes fire-traveled to her, sat on her shoulders and before Minerva could blink an eye, transported both of them back to Dumbledore's office.

"Oh Merlin!", Minerva was shocked to see Albus passed out and bent down took out her wand to check Albus. Seeing he was not responding, she ran to the floo and fire called poppy, the nurse in the hospital wing. "Poppy! Come to Albus's office at once. He has fainted.", Minerva screamed as soon as she saw poppy who was cataloguing her potions to know the stock. Crack, broke the vial which was in poppy's hands as she too was taken aback, then picking up her bag, she started to move towards the floo, taking a handful of floo powder off the banister, in her hands.

Fawkes in the mean-time followed the magical thread thru the sub-space where only very few magical creatures can go thru. Seeing the thread, leading to Harry's house was a surprise to him. In less than a blink, he flashed to Harry's room and saw golden mist enveloping Harry. With the ageless knowledge possessed by the phoenixes, he knew exactly what was happening. He sang a beautiful song to Harry and in a moment went back to Hogwarts.

It was 12:03 am.

At the very same moment, Harry was being enveloped by a strange light inside. Everywhere else was dark. He saw several flickers of light dancing out of several different colored balls in front of himself. All these balls were moving towards themselves, merging with each other. One of such flicker of light was enveloping him at the moment. As soon as he started to accept this, to get out of the deep pit of emotional agony he had put himself in, he started to feel a relaxing energy starting to flow thru him. He felt it go thru him like a wave, it felt like pure bliss. He could feel things changing in him, he felt stronger, more agile, faster, fluider; probably like a gymnast or a ballad dancer.

Then there was a final blast and he saw that all the balls in front of him had merged and had formed a golden ball which burnt as bright as the sun and was so bright that it should have hurt his eyes. Yet it didn't. It felt as if a part of him was coming back to him after a long-long time.

At long last, he felt whole.

He didn't know it, but no time had passed at all.

At Hogwarts, Minerva was pacing the hall, looking worried as poppy went about her business. She had already fire-called Severus and Filius, who were now standing beside her. Every-body was waiting expectantly for poppy to let them know what ever was wrong. Poppy's face was screwed up in intense concentration. She could not believe what she was seeing. It transcended all imagination, it simply couldn't be true, she thought. "We have to get him to St. Mungo's", she said without turning.

Without waiting for why and where-fores, Minerva was about to put the mobilicorpus charm when Albus moved a bit. Slowly shaking his head, he looked up and saw worried faces of his colleagues and friends looking at him, and Minerva with a wand in her hand looking as if about to cast a spell.

"What happened poppy?", he asked.

"It was most unusual", said poppy. "It looked as if you had suffered a huge magical backwash which totally overwhelmed your magical core. The backwash was so strong that your body had to shut down and so that it may survive the scare. I can't even imagine such a powerful magic, considering that it was probably not from around here except if", she paused and looked accusingly at Dumbledore said," You weren't messing around with enchanted objects, were you?"

" No Poppy. I wasn't" he started to get up and moved to his chair.

"But that isn't the last thing." Everybody had a what now pasted over there faces. What can be more than this. Having an unknown source of magic so powerful that it could knock off Dumbledore was bad enough. What else was there.

" I just scanned your magical output to see if your core was alright. You normally have a rating of 180000-185000. Now you have a magical output of nearly 250000 units. I can't explain it" , she finished.

Albus closed his eyes and searched his core within him. Not many people could do it, but he was one of the few who had very close affinity to his magic. He felt that less energy was drawn from him. As a matter of fact, his link to Harry's house had totally broken and had it not been for the backwash, warning bells would have been stirring his core. He was probably numb from this event, whatever it was.

His eyes snapped open, and he started to stand up but couldn't. His body wasn't as young as it was and at the moment his magic was still in its shell, trying to contain whatever was wrong. He hadn't felt this week ever. He looked at Minerva and Severus and said, "Go to Mr. Potter's at once and see if everything is fine. My connection to his wards has been broken". Minerva looked worried and Severus was about to start a caustic remark when he saw that warning look in professor Dumbledore's eyes. They both started to move towards the floo. " Call mad-eye before you leave. I will be there in a moment".

Both of them nodded and went away one-by-one in a flash of green fire.

It was a castle, on an island. It was a small island, circularish, maybe 4 odd kilometers in radius. Everywhere, you could see plants and trees. There were some animals but the feeling the forest gave out was that of a dead one. It was not a happy place. At one of its peak, was a huge manor. Out in the open, on a golden throne with his followers standing in front of him with their heads bowed down, waiting for there master to command.

They had been summoned five minutes ago and everybody was here now, except Severus. Lord Voldemort had not moved an inch, nor said a word. He just sat there unmoving. Many of them were in Azkaban, the wizarding prison. Of the remaining only Belliatrix had the audacity to interrupt their master. She, head bowed down stepped forward, said" Master", Everybody, including she herself expecting a crucio, flinched but nothing happened.

Belliatrix Lestrange, now really worried, moved forward towards their master and touched the arm of the dark lord. The dark lord, whose name everybody feared even saying, slumped to the side.

Everybody there could hear the high pitched shriek that left the throat of Belliatrix.

Harry didn't know how long had it been since he was feeling the light filling the last fiber of his being. It felt good. In sometime he opened his eyes and saw a white halo in front of him. It looked like a very beautiful woman, dressed in pure white with red hair, beautiful smile and sparkling green eyes was looking at him with all the love of a mother, at him.

She smiled as she saw his jaw nearly breaking the floor, figuratively at least.

"Hello Harry, she said and would have heard a big thump as the image of Harry fell down, for in less than 10 minutes, Harry had fainted twice. A new record, even for him.


	3. The Explanation

**Harry Potter & The True Power**

**Chapter 3 : The Explanation**

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He saw the same eyes he saw every-time he looked at himself in the mirror, looking back at him. But these were different. They had so much love , hope and strength in them. His eyes used to be same but he wasn't sure anymore. Last time he looked, his eyes were paling due to grief and sorrow. More than that because of the guilt he felt.

He felt as if she could look in the very depth of his soul. And then a word escaped his lips, the one word he had often said when he cried in his sleep, when he hoped for deliverance from Dursleys, even when he wanted to die because nobody loved him and he couldn't take it anymore. "Mom!".

The woman in red smiled and nodded, holding her arms out. In an instant, Harry got up and embraced his mother, tears slipping out, flowing out and soon both of them were crying. Both of them didn't remember how long it had been. But Harry felt light. Happier then ever before. It was like catharsis, and all the poison in him had ebbed out leaving him healthier than ever in a long-long time. For the first time in his life, he was happy.

"How?" he asked. Really not understanding what had happened. How was this possible. For an instant, he felt that this might be one of new traps laid down by snake-face to do something. But that suspicion went away faster than it came in. one look at his mom was sufficient to remove all doubts. He did not believe for one moment that she was a trap. He might not understand it, but in the heart of his heart, he knew she was his mother.

Lily looked down at her son. Having waited for so long to be free to tell her son of the events of his life, of consoling him of the torture her bitch-of-a-sister put on her only son, to hug him when he was sad, laugh with him when he was happy and do what all mothers and sons do.

"Here, come sit here with me". She motioned to the side where a couch appeared in the same white color that her clothes were made of. She took his hand, got up from the sitting position and went and sat on the couch. Harry went to the couch and lay down with his head on her lap. Feeling the love he had never remember feeling, forgetting almost everything else.

"Our story starts when you were born on the 31st of July. Nearly at the midnight. There was another child born nearly 10 minutes earlier. You know of whom I speak of.". Harry nodded. He knew the other child was Neville Longbottom. "Anyway, as soon as Albus found out, he came to us and told us the prophesy that Trelawney had foreboded. Although, Albus said that it might be any one of you both, deep in my heart, I knew it would be you. There was less than a minute left in July when you were born and remembering the prophesy, I was sure as only a mother can that it was you."

Harry nodded, remembering the prophecy that Dumbledore had shared with him at the end of last term, "**_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…. and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…. and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…."_**

"As the month dies", he murmured, nodding. Seeing that Harry understood, lily continued. Both Jim and I, were a worried lot. Though your father, typical of him tried to assuage all my fears with his devil may care attitude, I knew he was scared for all of us. He didn't worry about himself, but for us, he couldn't be but not worried. "Anyway, " slowly wiping a tear that had formed under her eyes, " we moved out of potter manor to a little known place in the vast potter holdings you know, Godrics Hollow and made peter the secret keeper, thinking we had outsmarted everybody, but you know…", she stopped for a sec feeling the intense emotion of reliving the whole ordeal. Although she had come to accept the facts, it was still painful. Harry got up and pulled her into a hug, tears again flowing through his eyes.

"but how are you here, where-ever we are, that is?", Harry said as both of them got hold of themselves a bit. "Ah, yes!" lily continued. "as I said, it was your dad who took these steps. I on the other hand turned to charms. You know they were my best subject. I tried to postulate a defense against avada kedavra. Look, what avada kedavra does is encapsulates the essence of the wizard or the witch or anybody, call it their soul if you will and separates it from its body. Without the soul, the body dies automatically. So I thought that if somehow, two souls could occupy the same body for a very small time, then the curse would take in the dominating soul and kill it, leaving the other soul in the body thereby enabling the original host to live."

"you mean to say that you possessed me!" .

" I wish it were that easy. I did a few experiments with a few monkeys but they all failed. You see, possession occurs when one soul temporarily takes over the body but is still separate. In that event, the earlier soul had closer links to the body. It was always the one affected. No, what I had to do was to find a way to transfer my entire essence, my magic, my soul and become closely linked with you. I researched ancient scripts and created my own spells and finally thought that I had come up with the perfect solution. It was a spell I never ended up naming, where I would transfer my souls and magic to your body. It is a one time spell and cannot be undone. I believed that if I could come into your body seconds before you were hit by the avada kedavra, I would die in you place and you would be alive. I also tried that whom-so-ever tried the curse on me would get locked in with my soul and would die with me" Lily stopped. Pausing wondering how really different it had actually worked out to be.

"So what actually happened". Harry looked with open awe at his mother who could do things other people had not even contemplated. He wanted to know now.

"what happened was that as voldy was asking me to give you to him, I cried imploring him to not hurt you, what I actually was doing was to initiating the spell for transfer and just in the nick of time. When the Avada Kedavra actually hit me, my body was already dead, for I had shifted into you. But instead of instantaneously trying to kill you, he gloated up a bit." At this moment, lily started to cry, her shoulders shaking, head down. Harry once again tried to comfort her and said, " if you aren't comfortable, we don't need to do this."

"No" said his mother, taking control again, "let me finish."

Lily wiped her eyes again. She began," because, he took longer than expected, both our souls began to form a bond. I tried to resist but magic has a mind of its own I guess. And when he did fire the curse, it encapsulated both our souls. But we were two and you my son are very-very powerful, even at that age. Instead of killing us, it encaged me until just now when your magic broke thru and freed me and put a block on your magic."

Harry's mouth was again opening like he wanted an entire team to play football in it.

"but that is not all, is it? You are still hiding something from me." Harry sensed that by the way his mother was avoiding looking him in the eye." Yes", she nodded. "remember the last part of the charm.". Harry looked uncertain and slowly a look of understanding entered his mind and he said," you mean Voldemort's soul has been locked with mine and that's how he survived."

"Yes" lily nodded. It's all my fault.

" no it's not. You are the reason I…uh, we are still alive. So what will happen now, as a matter of fact, what actually just happened?"

"What happened, my son was that due to all the love, pain and hate, not to mention any food or water forced your magic to do its work for you. Your magic started to call upon all that was at its disposal. Just now, when you lied down, you were going to go into a magical comatose, fearing this, all your magic tried to save you and in this endeavor, broke the encapsulation the avada kedavra had put upon both of us. Your breaking the constraints started a chain reaction and I was freed. More than that, look at your forehead, the mark is thinning, and I believe that Voldy's anchor to our soul has also been removed."

Before Harry could say anything, his mother said, " look I need you to wake up. I believe Albus would have felt the change in blood wards. He would surely be sending someone across to you. Get out from here, we are never coming back. I need to think about something."

"okay, but I bet you, I would probably be at St. Mungo's or Hogwarts right now. It's been hour since we met".

"Son, it's been less than minute in real time. We are two souls, unencumbered with the limitations of our bodies. I doubt if more than a minute has passed. We will just erect some shields around your mind. I will call upon you as soon as you are safe."

Harry again looked bewildered by the whole explanation, but bobbing his head up and down said, " so how do I go back?".

"Just imagine it silly. Remember, magic is more than jus words, It is not charms, transfiguration, spells or wands. Neither is it potions, arthimancy or astrology. Magic just is. It is the key to your heart, mind and your soul. Those who have been given the power to do so, do so without reason, without will and without . if wizards and witches alike try and use it with hope, intent., determination and a little imagination, magic is a power so great, it transcends all restrictions set upon it by people who believe themselves to be better than others." She smiled, pulled Harry down a bit, kissed his forehead and patted his cheek. Harry closed his eyes and sooner than he thought, he opened his eyes, looking straight into the eyes of his own personal devil, Snape.

"Professor Snape, har", he felt somebody saying into his mind.

In his office, Dumbledore was still reeling from the effects of the backwash. He was very tired. Normally a wizard's magic was a very important source of energy to his body. More so, for a wizard of his affinity with magic. At the moment he was feeling very much like a person would be feeling after removal of one of his limbs. It was very disorienting. Slowly, the numbness in his magic was starting to go down. He looked over to the golden perch were Fawkes had been sitting for some time now, looking at his old friend. Albus looked at him, asking for help. Fawkes raised his head and let loose a beautiful phoenix song, giving some energy to _albie._

Gathering some strength from Fawkes, Albus stood up again. Fawkes, knowing from their mental connection, what to do, sat on Albus's shoulder, clutched him and flashed both of them to the source of all this mayhem, just outside the Dursley's residence at no.4, privet drive.

It was 12:05 am.

In the remote island, in the castle, the new strong hold of Voldemort. The healer in charge was casting several spells on the lying body of their lord. He was transfixed. He had never seen anything like this. It was as if the soul had left, but the body lived. He had heard of something similar, but needed to do more research. In a strange bout of competency, he said, the master is fine. He must be doing some ancient magic. Apparently everybody was satisfied and started to leave. All but Belliatrix. She looked at the healer. He motioned her to wait.

"what has happened to the dark lord. Tell me or help me my lord, you won't have pieces of your own body to pick up", threatened Belliatrix in a cold voice.

" I don't know. It seems as if his soul is not here. But the body is surviving.i remember reading about it, but I need to consult several scrolls before confirming anything"

"You have 1 hour." She turned and walked away. No-one saw the glee on her face.

It was 12:05 am.

Nearly a minute ago, both Minerva and Severus flooed to a secured room in the leaking cauldron inn. It was under fidelus charm and had its own exit in the back way with a notice me charm automatically put on anybody who exited it for 30 seconds. They rushed out and apparated to the entrance of the Dursley residence. Mad-eye moody was already waiting for them. There didn't seem to be any wards. They alohamora'd the door and before petunia could say anything, moved fast across the living room, onto the stairs to the room where mad-eye said, he could see Harry lying down on his bed. Though the vision was a bit hazy, probably the magical eye needed an updating charm. No sooner had they entered the room, they smelled an odd smell. Mad-eye stopped seeing properly with his magical eye and had to close it down a bit. Before anybody said anything, Severus bent down to look at an obviously fit looking Harry, and before another word could be said, he saw the eye lids open. The eyes now were not the dead looking ones he had seen a week ago. They were alive, powerful and an emotion he was not very familiar with, Happy. They were "Lily-Eyes". He gasped and fell back.

" Hello Professor Snape! What brings you up my humble abode?" he said with mirth dancing in his eyes, nearly giving Severus his second coronary of the day.

It was 12:05 am.


	4. The Aftereffects

**Harry Potter & The True Power**

**Chapter 4 : The Aftereffects**

Harry was very surprised at the effect he had on Snape. Albeit, happily so. Then he turned to look at professor McGonagall. She looked very worried but slowly the expression was changing to one of relief. Just as he was getting up, he felt a lot of changes in his body. He could feel full of energy. He no longer felt the lethargic fatigue which had been the norm for as long as he could remember in the recent times. He was seeing properly, though his glasses were nowhere to be found. But the best of all was the confidence he felt. For the first time in his life, he felt loved and accepted. Not for what others thought him to be, but for who he was. Although even he may not know what that was, but he truly knew now that he was loved unconditionally. Previously, he was always worried about what others would think of him, if they would leave him if he didn't satisfy their expectations and all the insecurities that arose from an unloved, neglected and abused childhood. Now, he knew he was loved, and that, set him free.he felt like a new man. But then the words of her mother came to his mind. He decided to get cautious and not show the new changes. He closed his eyes again and tried to become like what he was just 5 minutes ago.

Just then they heard a shriek again. "You!" petunia screamed.

Indeed it was Albus. He had just flashed with Fawkes on his shoulders. His distress at the current events can be measured by the fact that he didn't stop to give even a polite nod to petunia. For all his reaction, one would think that he had entered an empty room rather than one filled by a woman whose present job was just to shout at him. He slowly tried to walk up the stairs. He faltered. In that instant, Fawkes again flashed him directly into Harry's room. Why he just didn't do it directly shall probably remain one of Fawkes mysterious actions.

In Harry's room, as Snape gasped, Harry blinked to his previous demeanor and Professor McGonagall was about to say something, Albus appeared in front of them looking quite frail. "Albus", Minerva screamed again. "You shouldn't be here". Albus nodded looking all knowingly but still couldn't hide his weakness. He closed his eyes again, looking at Harry. He was shocked to the core. There were no wards around the house and the link between Harry and the wards was nowhere to be seen.

"Minerva. Help Harry pack. He can't stay here any longer, it's not safe. Harry," he said now looking at Harry. "Could you please take all your belongings? I don't foresee you ever coming back again. Severus, help me down would you. We need to go to the basement."

All of them were shocked by this event. However, before Severus could do much more than hold Albus, Fawkes, who had earlier shifted near to Hedwig's perch, moved over to Albus's shoulder again and took them both to where Albus wanted to go.

Minerva, looking shocked again, nodded to Harry and said," Mr. Potter, let me know what you need". In a few seconds with not more than a dozen movements of her wands, all belongings had shrunk and moved into his trunk. The trunk again was transfigured into a wallet. Minerva smiled, adding a constant weight charm on the wallet, gave it to Harry. Harry looked amazed at the possibilities of transfiguration, and then they both started to walk down.

In the meantime, Albus and Severus reached the basement. Here at a very specific place, Albus cast a spell. Soon, a small orb with a few red colored strands in it came floating out. Instead of the blue color that it should have been, it seemed that there was no magic in the orb. Albus was puzzled, no, he was more than that, bewildered, befuddled…he really couldn't explain this sudden decimation in the wards. Putting the orb in his pocket, he motioned to Fawkes, who fire-flashed them both in the living room. They heard some steps coming down the stairs and saw both Minerva and Harry walking down. Before Albus could say something, he saw moody sitting comfortably on the sofa with two huge and one small ferrets bouncing up and down the kitchen. Moody was on his way down the stairs after leaving both Snape and Minerva to deal with Harry when he had seen petunia shouting at Albus. Just after Albus flashed away, he saw a huge elephant kind of a man and a baby elephant, probably Harry's uncle and cousin come barreling in from their rooms listening to the shouting of petunia. He could see it was going to be trouble. Better stamp out the spark before it becomes a fire. Anyway, he was a fire first and asks later kind-of-a-guy, he turned all of them into bouncing ferrets. He had heard what his imposter had done in the worst year of his life. He had been itching to try it for some time.

Albus smiled disapprovingly, Snape just smirked, Minerva shook her head with annoyance and Harry, let's just say that he was amused.

Albus conjured a small rope and Minerva pointed her wand at it and asked "Headquarters?" Albus nodded. She again concentrated and muttered a spell, "Portus.". The rope glowed a bit and then everybody held the rope. "Activate" was all it took as everybody felt the pulling at their navels and they reappeared by the fireplace at 12, Grimmauld place.

As soon as Harry stumbled as usual with the portkeys, a sudden emotion hit him. In all the recent activities, he had pretty much forgotten the very reason for his being in that state. Sirius, his godfather, who had died to save him. Tears started to fill his eyes and for the first time since Sirius's death, he cried. Unashamed, uncaring of whoever was present or of what caustic remarks he would be hearing from his beloved professor Snape, he cried.

"Mr. Pot… Harry", started Professor McGonagall. Before she could say another thing, Harry turned and ran, very typical to the teenagers faced with extreme emotions, up the stairs before anything could be said. With knowing or meaning to, he found himself in front of Sirius's old room. Hesitating, he turned the knob and entered. It looked the same as earlier.

Suddenly he felt as he somebody had enveloped him in a big hug. He felt comforted. He looked around and remembered Sirius in all the ways he could. The grim, the haphazard looking man everybody thought was out to get him, Ron with his broken leg, his running away on buckbeak, the hippogriff, the tropical bird, little pig who was now with the Weasleys and before his train of thought could continue, he fell asleep. He never even knew when he had walked to the bed and lied down.

Down below, Snape said,"what happened, Albus?" Severus prided himself on his ability to connect seemingly unrelated pieces of information and coming up with the facts. Today however, he was totally clueless. As such he prided himself on being the smartest. His ego as a spy not only demanded but required one. That was simply not allowed. As such it being related to that insufferable brat potter, he was even more riled. Albus looked around all three of them, looking into the eyes of Alastor, Minerva and Severus. He knew they were expecting some answers but what could he give them if he himself couldn't understand anything. More than that, he needed some rest.

He let the frailty show on his face and said, "I need some rest. We will talk of it later in the morning. In the meantime, Minerva, why don't you stay back? Severus, "before he could add anything, Severus felt the pain move thru his mark. "I will join you later, headmaster." With that, he turned and walked out of the house.

"I will stay here." Alastor added. With that he looked at Fawkes again, who flew back again to Albus's shoulder, and flashed him directly into his office. Here Albus looked gratefully at Fawkes, and said, "Why don't you rest as well, old friend. You must be tired too." With that, he again entered into his time-turned apartment, drank and energy replenishment potion, and went to sleep.

Fawkes, instead of going to sleep on his perch, seemed to close his eyes for a while. Flashed away again. He knew he didn't have much time, before Albus would miss him. He looked around and felt the ever present of feeling home. He was in the lost peaks in the Himalayas, the home world of the Phoenixes. He knew the time had come.

Severus, had walked out of the house quickly and apparated to the way station. It was kind of a transit point, under fidelus charm and many other security charms. Only those with the dark mark were automatically resent to wherever the dark lord was. This not only kept the location of the dark-lord secret, but also was one of the several security measures out any unwanted visitors.

As soon as he apparated to the opening in the dark-lord's manor, he was astonished to find many junior death eaters in a huddle. The dark lord was obviously not on the throne. As he entered, the voices hushed down. Then he saw the rat and the madwoman (peter Pettigrew and Belliatrix Lestrange) in front of him. Bella motioned him to come in. Surprised, yet keeping his face impassive, he nodded to Bella and then started to move inside the manor. Going thru several turns and stairs, they reached the one room even he feared to enter, the bastion of dark lord, and his private suite. They entered without knocking. This event, more than anything else, started the bells ringing in his head. Nobody, and he meant nobody had ever had entered the room unannounced. As he entered, he did have a coronary. He gripped his left arm and had to grab the chair on his right to see the dark lord lying on the bed. Though he was not dead, by noticing the obvious motion of his chest rising and falling, his face had sunk in a bit. By no means the re-incarnated heir of slytherin was a handsome man, yet this was even more gruesome than he had ever seen the dark lord.

The healer moved forward and nodded, clearly giving his regards to the top lieutenants of the dark lord.

"Report!" said Bella crisply, assuming command of the situation.

"My lady! Sirs" the healer said. " we have a grave situation. I have done all the tests and seen all the scrolls. The malady our lord was described in one of the ancient scrolls in the possession of our lord. The present disposition of the lord seems to suggest that the soul of our lord has some-how been dispossessed of his body. Without the soul to keep the body, our lord's body is slowly deteriorating. I have just found a stasis field which I am going to put on the body to preserve it, but I don't know. It seems the dark lord's soul is stuck in some kind of a limbo."


	5. The Night After

**Harry Potter & The True Power**

**Chapter 5 : The Night After**

**Author's notes:**

**Warra: I would like to thank you to be first ever reviewer. Your response did urge me to write these five chapters at such a pace.**

**PrettyEyedStoryTeller: thanks. I will try to keep in mind. I always like constructive criticism. Yours is welcome.**

**Kei Ikari: Thanks.**

To say that Snape was shocked was an understatement. There were too many things which had gone awry in the last hour or so. From that massive backwash only Dumbledore seemed to suffer from to the potter's eyes and now this. The only common factor he could find was the potter brat. But this was neither the time nor the place for that. Bella and Peter were looking at him. They were the senior most death eaters left at the moment.

He made a decision. "Bella, you make sure that everything keeps running and the healer keeps his mouth shut. The dark lord won't want this to become public knowledge. Peter, you keep your mouth shut, if you can stop ratting out." Bella nodded. Peter acquiesced. "I will go and look at the scrolls which might shed some light at this whole fiasco"

Then he turned to the healer and said "I hope for your sake you can keep everyone here silent. A word and…" he stopped, seeing the look of abject terror on the healers face. Give me record of master's condition. The healer nodded. Waved his wand at the lying down Lord Voldemort and then took out a scroll, mentioning another spell. Snape took the scroll, nodded and walked out the way he entered.

Fawkes had reached his home. In a magical part of the mountains, he quickly flew to the nest. There, at the top of the huge nest, sat an imperial golden phoenix, their ruling lord. At his side were several other phoenixes, some were colored red and golden like him, some deep blue, some purple and so many more. Fawkes bowed his head and took approached the center of the congregation. The lord phoenix, who was also known as Xarobian, nodded. Everybody had approached as soon as they had heard the communiqué from Fawkes. Nobody knew it but officially Fawkes was the phoenix's ambassador to the wizarding world. Phoenixes were by no means extinct. They valued their privacy and wanted to stay from the wizards. They had found these bipods with little power but huge with ego and arrogance, not some-one they would like to associate with. They rarely had any integrity. Hungry for power, they were known to betray their own kin. It was not their way.

Looking at everybody, he started, "I would like to thank you for your gathering here at such a short notice. Today, I witnessed the event we all have been expecting for a long time now. There was a power surge today, epicentered at the young wizard we all know as Harry Potter. The magic released was of such high intensity that normal wizards did not even feel it. The only two wizards who felt it was Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle. Albus nearly died from some kind of backwash. I believe it was from the blood wards at the Dursley residence being totally decimated. As we all know, this has happened only once, nearly 3 millennia ago." Everybody nodded. Nobody liked to hear about that incident. It had caused such an event that nearly led to the decimation of life on this planet.

"The other I believe was Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I have seen the wizarding plane. It seems he was also affected from this surge. So much so, that his soul is stuck in some-kind-of-a-limbo. This I haven't even heard of in similar circumstances. I believe the fates are up to something.". Fawkes stopped, giving all the pertinent information to the phoenix council. The lord, Xarobian, looked thoughtful. He said, "We thank you for your information. We will consult with the council of the elders and get back to you." Fawkes nodded, bowed paying his respect to all and flew away. As soon as he reached across the magical influence of his home, he flashed to Hogwarts, appearing just in front of the perch. Yet today, he lay down on a small rug which he used when he wanted to relax. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. It had been an exciting day. He hoped the Chinese wizards were wrong.

Inside his apartment, Dumbledore had already finished his rest. Though recovered, he still had some parts of his body announcing their existence. Never before had he been magically or physically taxed to this extent. Not even while he was fighting Grindewald. Inside, the time had already started its normal pace. The time turner had been used again in a very small period of time, without giving it the chance to charge up with the ambient magic. It would need another 12 hours before he could safely operate it. Albus shifted into the lotus position and started meditating, letting his unconscious determine the true nature of the events. He was very worried about the blood wards as well as the strong energy backwash he had felt. While he was with Harry, he could not determine much. His magic at that point had been pretty much been numbed by the vicious attack on him. He needed to arrange all the facts before going out and facing the responsibilities of the wizarding world. He closed his eyes and started with seeing his magical core. True, he felt. It was brighter and bigger. Probably because the blood wards were no longer draining him and 15 years of continuous drain had made his core used to such an output. He slowly started to push his magic through his body, visualizing the magic flow thru his blood to all parts of the body, sensing several pain centers. The magic slowly removed all such blocks and in less than 10 minutes, he could feel his body feel better than anytime he remembered in along time. Now that the body was fine, he slowly tried to replay the entire series of event in his mind. But nothing made sense. He could feel there was connection but it seemed it was just out of grasp. He thought again of the series of events. His coming out of sleep, The Hogwarts wards binding to him like they had just now when he had come out of the stasis, the coming on of the blood wards at Harry's residence and then the sudden overwhelming of his magic. Then the source of magical blood wards, the orb containing a few strands of lily's hair which he had used to anchor the protection he had felt lingering in Harry's body after the attack, just after tom was vanquished for the first time. He still wasn't sure of how that had happened, but he had felt a presence similar to that of lily's magic in Harry and was sure that it was some kind of ancient magic which had protected Harry from the unforgivable Avada Kedavra. He had taken a few strands of lily's hair (as they would not deteriorate with age). He could not put a stasis field. It would interrupt with blood magic he had attempted. Then he bound the wards to the Dursley residence. This was the reason he insisted that Harry return here every year. The text he had used to make the blood wards was incomplete and that was the best part about them. If even he didn't know the ways of this particular magic, it wouldn't be possible for others to undo it very easily. But now, everything was gone. He would have to think of new ways to protect Harry till he was ready to face. But fate always found ways to put Harry in the middle of everything tom did. And then he thought of the power surge. Why had he been the only one to feel the backwash. It was true that he held the wards but even if they broke, it should not have been sufficient to put him in the state that he had been. There needed to be much more power in the energy wave. He tried to meditate for a while but could not find the solution. Though he did feel it was just out of grasp, lingering some where at the periphery.

An hour or so later, he stood up, took out his pensieve, and with the help of his wand, putting his memories in there. Then he jumped in. "He must break this conundrum." was all he thought at the moment.

Harry was sleeping like a log. For the first time in a week or so, there were no nightmares. He just slept. Sometime later, he felt somebody calling him. In his slumber, his vision shifted to a nice cottage, two storied, with a small garden with several kinds of flowers and trees standing in all there splendor in the front porch. It looked very familiar. Then he saw the door open and found his mother. She looked flushed. Just like when someone had cried a lot and washed their face, or if someone had exercised. He thought it was the former however much he would have liked it to have been the latter.

Harry smiled. He would have to get used to smiling his true smile. He walked to her and they embraced, feeling secure in each others presence. Harry entered the room without speaking a word. It was a beautifully decorated parlor. It was decorated in blue and beige. It had a light hearted feeling. There were two comfort chairs and a sofa in between. There was a beautiful rug just in front of it. There were several wizarding photos of his father and mother with him in their arms. They looked very happy. He felt a bit uncomfortable now. He now recalled that they were probably in his mind, which was being used by her mother. He did not know whatever was actually happening. But things were going to be much clearer.

He raised his head and found his mother directly looking at him. She was smiling this little smile which he had seen previously several times on Ginny. It was like when she knew what he was thinking. Just the thought of Ginny reminded him of the fact that since all this ordeal had started and his life had once again been turned on its head for the second time in nearly a week, he had never once thought of his friends, those who had not cared about there own safety but had fought by his side in the Department of Mysteries. He looked up again to see even a bigger smile on his mother's face. He felt his face reddening up. "What!" he said exasperated and then both of them ended up laughing their hearts out. "Come on Harry! You should open your eyes. You should never let a good thing pass by. But this can wait a bit. I have been seeing what you have been seeing. I guess we need to discuss what we should do and what to do about our, uh, situation. You wouldn't want me in your mind when you end up snogging a girl you like, would you? " her eyes were sparkling with mischief and Harry had turned redder than Ron's hair.

Nodding, not knowing what else to say, Harry waited for his mom to continue. Stifling her smile and assuming a serious face she started to count her many point agenda. "As far as I can see, we have the following problems. First, we need to understand that whole different colored energies and that golden ball that came up when everything merged. Believe me, I have never even heard of such a thing. All I know is that it's your power, more than any thing I have ever seen. But having power and knowing how to use are two different things, which brings us to our second point, your training. With the prophecy and everything, we need you to train. And we need time. You just cannot fight years of experience and a huge amount of power based on 5th year school education. Voldemort has undergone so many rites and rituals that I think even he doesn't know what he is. But we cannot afford to underestimate him. I want you to live a long and happy life, son." Several tears had escaped her eyes by then. She shook her head and then raised her finger to her lips, to stop Harry from saying anything. In a second, she wiped her eyes and cleared her throat and continued. "I know you don't know Harry, but your father comes from very old wizarding bloodline, older than the founders of Hogwarts. The details are in our family vault. I can't enter it. Only someone with the potter bloodline can. Then there are your friends and your happiness. This perhaps is the most important thing of all. When we fight, we must know what we fight for. Abstract ideals only take you so far. And don't think of distancing yourself from your true friends. We made the same mistake. We tried to distance us from Sirius, Remus and Peter, after we found about the prophecy. Look where we ended up. Peter betrayed us thinking we would not be supporting him, Remus distanced himself thinking like a fool that after having you, we didn't trust him, a werewolf, around our son. Only Sirius never cared about what we said. He was your godfather and would never let go. You were the apple of his eyes. Don't feel guilty about his death. Cherish your moment with him. He should be one of the reasons you fight. The reasons to fight should always be love." Now even Harry's eyes misted over the mention of his godfather. But his new found bond with his mother had really matured him to some extent.

"So what do you suggest we do?" he asked.

"First you must get more information about what happened to Dumbledore and Voldemort. I have always seen fate present you with the right direction at the right time. I guess we should see what happens. In the meantime, I will try to think of a plan. I had so many of them when I was locked in that cage, thinking what I would do to help you. But last night's development has thrown everything out of the window." she smiled.

"But try and get to Gringotts tomorrow. In our will, we mentioned that your custody should go to Sirius. And if something happened to him, you were to be emancipated as soon as you reached the age of 15. There are several heirlooms you could look at and see if anything could be of use to you. Take care, potter family has always had close relations with all kinds of our magical brethren. Close your eyes when you reach the vault. We will see what ever is to be done then. Don't forget to get some muggle money. We need to get you out of these rags." For the first time he saw that even in this mental world, he was dressed shabbily. His Hogwarts robe was not out, as mentally, he was still in the Dursley's mode." Nodding he leaned back and closed his eyes. When he opened it, he was back in his/sirius's room. So much higher was his comfort level now that instead of feeling the extreme grief that he would have felt just a few hours ago, he smiled at the portrait of Sirius on his bike, turned his head into the pillow and went back to sleep.

Fawkes snapped out of his sleep when he received a message from the phoenix lord. He looked at the cabinet where Albus was and found him jumping into the pensieve. Smiling to himself, he flashed again and very soon he was again in the presence of the lord of the phoenix, Xarobian. Just behind him was one of the most sacred phoenixes of all times. He was not of any color but energy seemed to envelope him. He bowed his head and curtsied to the king of all phoenixes, Zarafin, also known as Merlin.


	6. The First Step

**Harry Potter & The True Power**

**Chapter 6 : The First Step**

Snape had returned to his manor. He knew Albus would probably be out till the morning recuperating. He had never seen the headmaster in such a bad shape. He was lucky that Belliatrix had not disputed the orders he gave her and peter. Luckier still, Lucious, Goyle, Crabbe and all the other senior death eaters were locked away in the Azkaban prison. Recent DOM fiasco had blown very badly in the face of minister fudge. He had his entire team spinning several stories to save his sorry ass. Interviews ranged from him saying that he was secretly preparing to fight you-know-who to the fiction that it was the members of unspeakables and aurors who had fought in the DOM. Potter was there just to mess up the things, resulting in the fleeing of you-know-who. It was lucky for the order that Luna was involved and her father had the entire story from her, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny. He was trying to contact Harry but Dumbledore had asked him to be left alone. In his place, he had given him his own version of the facts. Fudge had tried to get the quibbler to shut down. The matter was in the wizengamot right now. Because of this, fudge was acting with the utmost zeal. No deals with the death eaters. The man loved his own skin more than anyone else's.

Slowly he took out the parchment he had taken from the healer. "I think his name is Travis or something" he was new, recently recruited. He had worked at St. Mungo's but was recently fired for misappropriation of hospital equipments and potions. But he was good healer anyway. He looked at the vital stats: height 6'1", weight 93 kg, magical level: 328000-335000 units. Other stats regarding the dark lord was similar to one in stasis. He gasped at this. Even when he was weak, he was far stronger than the headmaster by far. He himself was thought to be extremely powerful, yet his magical level was 125000 units. If he remembered correctly, Dumbledore had recently been diagnosed of having nearly 250000 units, a recent advancement at best. He needed to speak with Albus. Having no intention of helping the dark lord back, he put the scroll in his safe, changed into nightclothes, had a nightcap and went to bed. He planned to see Albus in the morning.

Had Fawkes been human, he would certainly have felt like a commoner meeting the queen. Yet, he was not. Still, he felt giddy. Not many people had seen the king of phoenixes in the last 3 millennia. His exploits were legendary. Even more so since he had the ability to change into any living thing. From any animal to creature, including human, from thestral to phoenix. It was an honor. He bowed once again, waiting for his highness to speak.

"Don't fret, young one. Now tell me again what you know. I don't want to miss anything." So Fawkes retold the entire tale once again. For good measure, he also informed them that Dumbledore was now in the pensieve trying to make sense of the entire thing". Zarafin nodded slowly. After a few moments of contemplation, he said. "you know the young potter child." Fawkes nodded.

"Good. Then ask him to go out to an excursion if you will. With you. Bring him and all his things here". Everybody stood with their beaks agape. No human/wizard had ever come to this sacred land. No exceptions.

Xarobian moved as if to speak but flinched as the aura of pure magic around Zarafin exploded around everybody. He nodded his acquiesce and went back. Taken aback, still nodding his acceptance, Fawkes curtsied and flew away back to Hogwarts.

It was Seven in the morning now and the Burrow was full of hustle and bustle. Mrs. Weasley could be seen running around the kitchen like a woman possessed. Arthur was getting ready to read his morning news paper. Instead of the usual daily prophet coming in, now they also had subscribed to the quibbler. The burrow was looking a lot better now-a-days. There were new curtains; there were newer clothes for everybody. Not everything was new. But they were far better off. Part of the reason was that they only had to pay for two tuition fee to Hogwarts; the twins were doing well and were helping as well. Though molly didn't want to take any money from them, traditionally thinking that they should pay for everything. Fred & George were not the cleverest pranksters of their generation for nothing. Instead of paying for household expenses, they employed both Ginny and Ron to work part-time at their shop. It also helped them deal with their ordeal at the DOM. They also brought whatever was required in the house which needed replacing. Last but not the least, in an effort to clean his act, fudge had promoted Arthur with a three scale pay increase as he was the only person in his government who had openly stood against the dark lord. They were happy except for Percy. He still had not returned. In his zeal to ally with all the minister's actions last year, he had openly condemned Dumbledore and Harry last year without any written authorization from the ministry. Now, in the present scenario, fudge had clearly washed his hands off him. More than that, he had recently been shifted to the were-wolf liaison office. There was only one office worse than this, the Centaurs liaison office. It was in a remote region with no staff and more than that, no work. Both the species looked at each other with extreme distrust. Hence, Percy was reduced to an infinitesimal importance. Although molly had asked Arthur many times to initiate a dialogue with his son, he was yet to do so. Arthur was anything if not proud. His pride was his only asset besides his integrity for the last so many years. He had still not forgotten the pain Percy had caused them. He may at some time forgive him. Forgetting was not an option.

In a little while, Ginny entered with Hermione after her tail. "Hermione must be waking little gin-gin early" Arthur thought. His children were not early risers. Albus had asked Hermione to stay behind at burrows this year due to the fiasco at DOM. He looked up and saw the tussled hair waving from side to side encasing at beautiful smile. She came to him, kissing him on the cheek, muttering good morning. She was as good as half asleep. He smiled. He noticed his daughter was growing up. Fathers normally are the last to know, he mused.

"Good Morning Mr. Weasley" Hermione chirped happily. He smiled, nodding and said, "Arthur Hermione. How many times have I told you, I don't wish to become an old fuddy-duddy this early in my life". Both of them smiled. This had become like a morning ritual. As an after thought, he added. "Ginny, brush your teeth, will you? I don't want an entire new species to evolve in your mouth" Ginny blushed, nodded and ran back up to brush her teeth. Molly was smiling at the entire episode. She loved her family.

After a couple of minutes, as molly was busy calling for Ron to comedown, she had made his favorite pancakes with bacon and rye, the floo burst in green flames and everybody could see the familiar head of professor Dumbledore float in the green fire. Molly smiled and said "good morning Albus, why don't you join us? We are having breakfast." Albus nodded and then came out the fireplace. "good morning professor" both Ginny and Hermione chirped together. Both of them were wearing robes, so none of them had to run up blushing. Albus nodded and said "what are you people doing today?" Hermione looked curious where as Ginny was alarmed. Before anybody could say anything, she burst up, "is Harry ok? Everything is fine isn't it?' Dumbledore looked curiously at the youngest Weasley. Despite the fact that she had just woken up, she had immediately made all the conjectures correctly. Though she might have been wrong, he could have asked them the same thing for different reasons, he was impressed.

"Yes Miss Weasley," he said "Harry is fine. Though we have moved him to the head-quarters" both the elder Weasleys were alarmed at this news. There had been no such plan. They had fought Dumbledore asking him to let Harry stay with them due to his recent loss, and well everybody knew how great the Dursley's were. He had refused point blank. Leaving no scope for discussion. There was an order meeting tomorrow. He could not ask anything in front of the kids. They were too smart for their own good anyway. Secretly though, he was proud of them for being so. He looked directly at Dumbledore and made eye-contact. He let the thought that he wanted to speak to Dumbledore float in his peripheral mind. Expert legilimens that Dumbledore was anyway, it was as good as speaking it straight to his face. Dumbledore nodded, finishing his first strip of bacon.

"Excellent as always molly", he said. As an afterthought he added, "if you want, Arthur, why don't you send the kids to the HQ or talk to Harry there. I am sure he would be pleased to meet you. And then, with a pop, he disapparated.

"there is something wrong". The thought was screaming in all the minds except for molly, who was busy cooking.

"Dad, ca.." before she finished her sentence, Arthur nodded. "yes of course you can. All of you get ready. I will floo you guys there myself before going to the office. Both of them gulped there bite, nodded and started to run up the stairs. As they were running with there heads down, Hermione being at the front, she didn't see Ron who was ambling along after smelling the bacon and pancakes. He was a growing lad after all. He had quit thinking boy since about 10 days back. Hermione, though lots smaller than Ron was, was still running while Ron was lazing about. David meet goliath and down went goliath. A huge shriek was heard as Hermione fell atop Ron and was on all fours. Ginny, who had skidded to a stop just inches before could not help but laugh. Had she not seen how it had happened, she would have certainly seen that the position was, shall we say, very intimate.

Both of them were frozen. Ron's hair, face as well as Hermione's face was very nearly the same color at the moment. Totally red. To make the matter worse, the twins had just gotten out of the room, hearing the shriek, with wands in their hands. Seeing Hermione sprawled all over their younger brother, they started laughing and cheering on Ron. "Finally got the guts, hey Ron". Turning even redder, Ron huffed and puffed, said sorry to Hermione who by now had straightened up, and went down. He was going to hear about it for a long-long time.

Hermione on the other hand, turning redder still, ran to her shared bedroom with Ginny. Ginny followed her. This was going to be lots of fun. She herself was feeling very apprehensive about meeting Harry. Though she had told Ron that she was going out with dean, she still had hopes for Harry. First love or crush is not easy to forget. Especially if you admire the man, man, not a boy now, to death. Her own face started to turn a bit red. She didn't see Hermione looking at her. With her own secret smile.

In another 1 hour, everybody was ready to go.

Harry opened his eyes and for the first time in along long while, he woke up refreshed looking forward to the day. He remembered his discussion with his mom and thought he would better make an agenda for the day. He was figuring out what to do while taking care of his morning chores.

By the time he was ready, he had decided a pro-tem agenda. He was certain that Dumbledore would like to analyse his actions before committing any on his own. The best way would be to put him amongst people he knew and observe. Hence he was sure that somehow or the other he would at least get to see Ron and Hermione, maybe even Fred and George as well as Ginny. He would try to get everyone on a shopping spree to take their minds off the recent debacle. He would take it from there.

He jotted down the things to do

1. visit Gringotts. See all his vaults and get some money. Scratch that, get a lot of money and see if there was an option likethe muggle credit card.

2. enquire about the will his parents made and the emancipation status.

3. in the family vault, see what all things he would need. Also see if he could carry them out with him.

4. discuss with mom while in the vault regarding her opinions.

5. buy some clothes and lots and lots of books. He needed to train very hard. Buy a potion set as well.

6. improvise.

With all this in his mind. He closed his eyes, organized his mind (actually ask mom to do it) and left for the kitchen.

As he stepped down the stairs, he thought he saw a shadow very much like that of a house elf. At the very remembrance of kreacher, the black's treacherous house elf, his anger flared. He felt such an intense energy coming out from him that he felt dizzy and tired. He took hold of a stool nearby. He had nearly fainted. Luckily for him, there was no one around, at least no one that he could see. Luckily for him, moody was just outside, reconnoitering, and had seen the episode with his magical eye. A wild glint shone is his only remaining natural eye. He vowed to himself to make sure that kreacher would pay. As he took his next step, he saw professor McGonagall coming out of the side of the house. By the look on her face, it looked like as if she had been on a brisk walk. Mad-eye followed her into the house.

"Good Morning, professor McGonagall, Professor Moody", said amiably enough. Minerva nodded, trying to catch her breath. Mad eye on the other hand replied, "Morning lad. Though remember, technically, I never got around to teaching yuh guys, did I?" he said sarcastically. Harry would have almost bet that he was a slytherin.

Nodding, he said, "What happened to professor Dumbledore. He wasn't looking fine yesterday.

"A lot of things weren't fine yesterday, lad" Alastor replied before Minerva. Before Minerva could reply, they heard a distinct, although faint pop. They turned to see Albus accompanied with dobby, walking in the kitchen. Before anything could be said, dobby suddenly leapt and wrapped his small arms around Harry's legs crying. "I is very-very sorry master potter, sir. I knew you loved your siri very-very much." Again dobby let loose another round of tears. Harry felt uncomfortable. Whatever else may have been his history with dobby, his honesty and dedication to his welfare had never been a point of discussion. What construed his welfare was a separate issue altogether.

"Its okay, dobby. I am feeling much better. I know you will always be my friend" at hearing such words from Harry, the young elf decided that he would be young Mr. Potter's personal elf. As he was a free elf, he could decide on his own whom to take for a master. A master taken of its own violation rendered the elf very powerful. Hence it was seldom done. More than that, rarely would a free elf accept servitude again, except in very rare cases. It had happened, but the elves didn't want the wizards to know much of them.

"Master Potter, sir. Dobby is having a request."

"What is it I can do for you?" Harry very much wanted to get this episode over. He needed to be manipulated by Dumbledore so that he can do what is required.

Feeling rather than gearing a little exasperation in Harry's voice, he said "will you accept me as your personal elf". Everybody was astonished. Never had they seen an elf openly asking for a bond of personal elf. Normally the elves were bound to the house and lived its natural life with that family, unless of-course if they were given clothes. In that case most of the elves left to find new families. Mostly were never hired again. Then they disappear and were never found again. But to ask to be a personal elf was a bond above all others. It had to be given freely. Such a bond would extend or shorten the lifespan of the elf to that of its master. Its very magic was then invested in the master. Not knowing the difference nor understanding the meaning of such an offer, Harry's only thought was that it could do no harm.

"Are you sure dobby?" he asked. "I thought you liked your freedom"

"I like my freedom, master potter, sir. But I is knowing that you treat dobby with respect. That is all I wish for. Master Harry Potter is the greatest wizard alive"

"Okay, so how do we do it?"

"You just need to say that you accept dobby as your personal elf." Nodding, Harry looked over at the amazed guests. As he looked at professor, he saw genuine curiosity. Harry decided to go ahead and took Dobby's hand in his hand and said, "I, Harry Potter, hereby accept dobby to be my personal elf and friend" with that, a new wave of energy went through both of them and he felt a connection form between both of them Dobby's eyes went wide as he saw something but to his credit, didn't say anything. Harry was relieved.

Albus was truly amazed at what had happened. He had brought dobby here so that he could do the chores. He was pretty friendly with Harry as well. He wanted to observe Harry with dobby before getting his other friends. Even now, he was pretty sure that something monumental had happened yesterday. It peeved him no ends to not be able to find out whatever it was. He had even tried mild legelimens on Mr. Potter right now while was talking to dobby. He saw mental barriers there which were not present earlier. Harry might have practiced, he thought. He would ask later. But before he could increase his legelimens, the bond with dobby formed and he was thrown out with such a force that had he not been truly recuperated, he wasn't sure that he could have hidden the repulsion so well.

This was not a lucky day for Dumbledore. Before he could think of any further, there was a knock at the door. Mad Eye, because of his X-Ray eye, went to open the door. A few moments later, Snape strode in with a scroll clutched in his hands. He looked in pain and was extremely pale. The expressions on his face were a strange mixture of astonishment and confusion. His agitation could again be determined by the fact that he never even acknowledged Harry. He just put the scroll in the headmaster's hands and said, could you please get poppy. I think I just had another heart attack.

With that the much hated professor of potions, potions master Severus Snape, fell down and fainted promptly.


	7. The Gringotts Visit Part 1

**Harry Potter & The True Power**

**Chapter 7 : The Gringotts Visit Part 1**

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed my story, especially warra, who has been reviewing me every chapter. It really helps. **

**Warra: I thank you for your reviews. I can understand your questions. But I cant answer now. The answer to these questions is the story itself. I hope you continue to read and review. I would welcome any suggestions anyone of you has. I know where the story is headed, but the path it takes is still under construction. If any of you people who read have any suggestions, I would gladly take any input from all of you. **

**Goddess Selene: thank you. I really appreciate it.**

Albus Dumbledore was truly having one of the worst days. He had thought the same thing yesterday. But after sending Severus to poppy for the rest of the day (he would be fine. Wizarding medicine was good for something), he had just read the scroll that Severus had left in his hands. He recognized the read-out. It was a very rare thing to happen. But by know means unknown. Similar things had happened to many wizards who were experimenting in what the modern day psychic called as astral projection. It was just not very well known. Any competent healer could find the cure in a very small time. But what was even more alarming was the power levels. Older riddle was powerful, but not this powerful. He must be undergoing some more rituals. This may be one of the possible explanations, he thought. What was more interesting was the way Harry was behaving. His faith in prophecy was equivocal. He was sure that Harry could beat tom. Hence, he must be getting more powerful. More to the point, this was the time around which most wizards started the second phase of their magical growth. And nobody had noticed the absence of glasses on Mr. potter, at least no had commented about it.

Dumbledore was very worried. The breakdown in the wards was something which should not be taken lightly. More so because of the uniqueness of the wards that had been put in. even he himself couldn't have done what had just happened. The only way he could think was that somehow the protection that he had anchored the wards to had been removed somehow. As tom shared the blood with Harry now, it could not be beyond the scope of possibility. But even he was not aware of how that could be done. And with the power that the backwash he had suffered with. He knew tom would be more powerful than the reading was, still it was not sufficient. He needed information but didn't have the means. Severus would be recuperating for a few days at least. The only good thing that came out of this was that Voldemort would be out of action for some time now. His getting knocked out like this may also make his followers believe of his fallibility. It was a mess. But the information regarding tom would give him some time to regroup. Two successive battles had been won off tom. Most of the high ranking death eaters were now in Azkaban. That event had done a lot of good to the Order of the Phoenix's fight against Lord Voldemort. Not only because of the death eaters that had been arrested, because the whole fiasco was open, in the hallways of the ministry. The daily prophet had covered it. But the coupe' had been the quibbler's in-house reporting. Luna being a part of the events had made a lot of difference. Her father had had pensieve memories of all the students except Harry who had been to the Department of Mysteries. Fudge, who had been hindering the fight against Lord Voldemort, was now trying to cover his actions laying blame left right and center. Percy had lost his job as the minister's assistant and was now relegated to the dust mites of the ministry, Umbridge was pending trial after getting out of St.Mungo's. Arthur had been promoted. The only regrettable thing which had come out of the whole event was the death of Sirius. And possession of Harry by Lord Voldemort. He needed to take care of Harry. Now that he knew of the prophecy, maybe some training would do well with him. Maybe he should let him go out today. There might not be much time later. With Voldemort out for sometime, it was a very good option.

Professor Dumbledore was lost in thought. In all such planning, he totally overlooked the changes that were apparent in Harry last night. Later he would blame it on his lack of health, but in the heart of his hearts, he knew that it was another one of the mistakes he made. Probably one of the biggest he had ever made.

At Grimmauld Place, Harry was now downstairs in the kitchen. He was surprised to see that Dobby had grown a bit and now exuded power and confidence. Most of all, he looked happy. Lost in his thought, he was taken aback by a wild screech. Hedwig, had just come in thru one of the windows, completely angry. She looked complainingly at the young one. She felt a change in him. It was as if, for the first time, he was at peace. Taking the offered strip of bacon, she sat at the right side of Harry, having her breakfast. Harry was glad. Though he couldn't honestly say that he had missed Hedwig, he knew that he incomplete without his most faithful companion. She was like a friend you never knew you had, until she was not around. Yes, she was a damn good friend. Lost in thought, planning how to get to Gringotts alone, he was interrupted by Professor McGonagall entering the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Mr. Potter" she said.

"Good Morning Professor McGonagall", he replied in the same tone.

"Hope you are well." She stopped for a bit and then continued "I have just spoken with Professor Dumbledore. Your friends should be coming in a few minutes. After that, if you wish, you may go to Diagon Alley. Tonks and Alastor would be with you"

the old Harry would have been disappointed with the watch-guards. The new Harry now knew that the battlegrounds were often picked by the instigator. There was no such thing as too much security. He nodded silently as he saw Professor McGonagall take a plate of breakfast which had just been offered by Dobby.

It was nearly quarter past eight when he saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny walking in led by both Alastor and Tonks. Tonks was not looking her usual bubbly. She too had lost her cousin. Harry remembered.

But before he could even say hi, Hermione and Ginny both had enveloped Harry in a hug which reminded in ferocity equivalent to that of Mrs. Weasley.

"Air, 'mione, Ginny. Can't breathe" Harry said in broken words.

Both of them quickly broke away, blushing. As both of them looked up, they saw the most beautiful, sparkling, green as a pickled toad and alive eyes. Without any encumbrance of the spectacles, they were quite catching. More than that, for the first time since they had met, Hermione saw Harry happy. She was happy for him but was wondering what had happened? She had expected Harry to be in literal shambles. She knew that he would blame himself for his godfather's death. She made a mental note to ask him later. Harry however had now changed his stance to the one facing Ron. Though he was a jealous, unthinking prat; Ron was still his best mate. They shook their hands customary that of athletes who are in the same team.

"so Harry", began Hermione, "what happened? How did you come here so quickly? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been after professor Dumbledore to get you to move in from the Dursley's. he didn't allow it. Now …." She stopped as Harry put a finger on Hermione's lips, shushing her up.

"I have been meaning to ask the same question. However, when I woke up, he was already gone. I may see him today or tomorrow. I will ask him." that shut up Hermione who looked like continuing the questioning until she got a painful nudge in the back from Ginny. She relented and finally everybody went to sit on the sofa.

There was only dung at the HQ besides them, so they needn't go anywhere. Tonks and Alastor had left to the Diagon alley to make sure everything is fine before their excursion. There wasn't much to talk about as everybody's memories of the events at DOM were fairly new. Though Ron had been treated of the strange brain, he still had some minor itching. Hermione had already been put off and Ginny, she was just keeping quiet. Harry, to top it all was not speaking at all. He had too much to do today and too many secrets to keep. All in all, everybody felt very strange at this awkward meeting.

In a little while, both Tonks and Alastor arrived, telling them they are ready for the trip. Mad-Eye conjured a rope and said "Portus", making a portkey. Everybody touched it. Soon everybody felt a jerk around their navel and in a few seconds, found themselves standing nest to Gringotts. Hermione had to get some muggle money exchanged as she wanted to look at the new books which had come in at flourish & bottoms.

They all entered the Gringotts. Ron & Hermione quickly went and joined the currency conversion counter queue with Tonks. Ginny stayed with Harry as he went to one Goblin with his golden key. He intended to make some withdrawals.

"Ah! Mr. Potter. We have some business to attend with you. As a matter of fact, we were just dispatching an owl to you. If you could spare us a few moments, we could finish this." Harry looked puzzled but felt that it might be a good opportunity to get away from everybody else. He nodded, of course.

"Thank You Mr. Potter, I am sliktrat. I will just escort you to our director ragnork." All these names meant little to Harry. The only goblin he had ever seen was Griphook, the very first day he had entered the Diagon alley with his first wizarding friend, Hagrid. He nodded just the same. As he started to walk with the goblin, Ginny and Alastor started with him. Sliktrat stopped and said, "I am sorry sirs and young woman. The matter to be discussed is confidential. You are not allowed to join in." both Ginny and Alastor started to object but were stopped by Harry. "It's okay. I am in Gringotts its one of the safest places around. Why don't you join others. I will go to the twins place as soon as I am free. Looking trapped, Ginny nodded. Alastor on the other hand took out a small knut and said "when you are free, tap this knut with your wand once. I will come to get you" nodding, Harry went with the goblin.

The goblin led Harry through several corridors until they came to an office with two guards in the front. The door was small, typically fit for a goblin to enter. However, as soon as, Harry turned to face the door, the door magically increased its height to accommodate Harry and opened. Looking a little amazed, Harry followed sliktrat as he entered the room. In front of him was a large office, with an expansive table. Behind that was another throne like chair on which he saw a goblin, who was looking at him intently. As if sizing him up. He felt a general pressure on his mind, which was automatically ejected from his mind. Griphook frowned. He had not expected this from the young Potter. however, now accepting the visitor as worthy, in addition to his being a very important client, he smoothed his features, almost putting a smile on the rugged face and said, "Mr. Potter."

Harry on the other hand, after recognizing the intrusion attempt, was deciding on his future course of action. He had always slept thru all of Professor Binn's classes. He also had had very limited interaction with the goblins. Unfortunately, he had no clear idea as to how best deal with this awkward situation. More than that, he was totally negligent of what business such a senior goblin had with him. He momentarily closed his eyes, concentrating on the house at godric hollows. In less than a split of a second, he found himself standing on his chair. His mother was smiling at him.

"I see you have started to control your visits." She smiled teasingly. He returned the smile, as she pulled him into a hug. They had just met, and after so many years of being denied the giving of love to her only child, lily felt that she had to compensate for all the hardships that Harry had faced. She knew how her hugs comforted the restless and troubled soul in front of her. But now was not the time. They had less than heart-beat to finish this visit.

Harry smiled, returning the infectious grin. "I need your help, mom"

"I know. I have been observing. Though I have had limited interactions with the goblins themselves, your father was very close to few of them. The potters have always been held in high esteem due to our fair treatment of all those who reside in the magical community as well as because of the great wealth. Your father once said that the key to all goblins was respect. You respect them, they respect you. It's the best I can do."

Harry nodded. Smiled again and in less than a split second of real time, he was back, facing the senior goblin. Ragnork, on the other hand, was studying Harry Potter intently. As he entered, he saw the look of amazement at seeing something, probably the door. Then as he entered, he must have felt the intrusion or more likely, had the shields in place as a precaution. Having such strong occulemency skills at such an age, without being given the proper environment to inculcate and develop the gifts, made him a wizard who could merit respect. Goblins hardly ever respected the wizards who were always treating them grossly unfair. There were only a few exceptions. Most of them were from the potter line. However he had not been raised amongst them and was surrounded by mostly bigoted fools. He was unsure. The press always made him out as an attention seeking wizard, but some private intelligence said otherwise. He had reserved his decision. He would decide in the due course of this meeting. Till now, it looked promising. However, just as the young wizard faced him, he felt a look of indecision on his face. Then he blinked his eyes. The eyes which now faced him had all the indecision were now replaced with a quiet confidence. Ragnork had a feeling that he would like the young potter indeed.

"why don't you have a seat? Sliktrat, I will call you when we are finished." Accepting the dismissal, sliktrat bowed and left.

"I would like to apologise for the earlier intrusion. Believe me, there was no mal-intent." Ragnork said. To say that Harry was surprised would be the understatement of the week. And the way this week had started, it was saying something. He had never heard of a goblin apologizing to a wizard. Recognising the respect the senior goblin had just shown him, he decided that he should return the complement.

"I accept and hope that we may continue to treat each other with the utmost respect. Though I would myself confess that I am not an expert on our magical brethren, I only consider that respect is one commodity, if equally given, is received in a similar amount" Harry said with all the new found maturity in his heart.

Ragnork smiled, slowly. He had not expected such an answer from a not yet sixteen year old wizard. It would seem that their intelligence report was better informed.

Seeing him smile, Harry continued, taking it as an acceptance of his earlier remark, "though I am not clear as to the reason of our meeting, I would like to thank you for the uncommon courtesy you have just rendered me and would hope that you believe that I shall do all that is in my power to prove my worthiness of your respect". Ragnok's eyes were now shining with pleasure. The young potter had recognized the apology as the extreme mark of respect a goblin gives to a wizard. And from the aura around the young wizard, he knew that Harry hadn't lied. This meeting could become the cornerstone in Goblin-Wizarding relations.

Harry had, by now sat down on the chair that he had pointed to and was now waiting for the goblin to speak up.

"Mr. Potter. I had requested your presence here because of two different reasons. One was that recently a will was recently activated in our archives. As the wizard in question had made special request as to the handling of his will, we had to request your presence. The second was that pursuant to the activation of the primary will, certain conditions were satisfied to another will of which you are the beneficiary. Both the wills are from very prominent wizarding families. Hence, I requested your presence to handle certain issues which required your personal attention." With each word being said, Harry was feeling a sharp pain in his heart. The first will was obviously that of Sirius and secondary was probably his parents will. Controlling the look of grief that must have shown on his face, Harry nodded. Seeing that Harry understood, ragnork continued.

"As you have probably surmised, we are talking about the will of your godfather, Sirius Black and your parents will. The blacks are a prominent family. Their last direct male heir has just died. When we opened Mr. Black's will, instead of the usual will, there were two envelopes. One was the will, but the second and more important was the one named to you. The instructions were clear; we had to open the first envelope first in your presence only. After this, we would open the will in front of all the beneficiaries and interested parties." With this ragnork took out a small manila envelope. As he opened it, a slight light bathed the room. As soon as it touched Harry, he felt love envelope him all around. Then slowly it receded and the envelope was transfigured into a small box. It opened by itself and a white halo came out. It was Sirius."


	8. The Gringotts Visit Part 2

**Harry Potter & The True Power**

**Chapter 8 : The Gringotts Visit Part 2**

"Hey squirt!" Sirius said is happy-go-lucky manner that Harry was totally unaccustomed with. "I hope you are fine. Although, if you are seeing this, I have died. Don't worry much about it. It's a war out there. I only hope that I went down with a bang, fighting. However it might have been, just remember that I have always loved you. You are like a son I never had. Hence as the rights of a God-Father, I have willed you as my own. However there are certain snags in the pureblood world that might hinder with what I did. Yet I was not a marauder for nothing. Ragnok here will explain you the things I have done. Now for the important part." Sirius turned serious. "the box from which this projection is coming is a special trunk which I had made especially for you. It has a small pensieve as one of the compartments. Normally, nobody would expect you to have anything else in a pensieve, hence this is your ideal spot for training. this project was undertaken by your mother and me. Nobody else knows about it. It was supposed to be our hiding place, but… anyway, this box has three physical states. One is of a wallet. Where you can keep other things usually kept in a wallet. Second is this box, where it would feel like a small memorabilia box and the third is the pensieve. To change it into the first form, just touch it and say, squirt. For the second form, say lily and the third form, say snuffles. I know using our names often might hurt you a bit in the beginning, but I would rather you loved me without the pain of loosing me. Remember me as i am now, in this picture, young and carefree, rather than the old, bitter and gaunt man you saw. this would be your ultimate present to me, for all the christmas es you missed. So take this and we will talk about it when you enter the pensieve. The second important business we have is the emancipation papers. Son, I have a feeling that you have a great destiny. Added to that, you have Voldemort after your tail. Inspite of my several attempts, Dumbledore refused to get you a special license to practice magic. Hence, I sought the opinion of my friend, Ragnok here. He informed me that if, as your god-father, I signed your emancipation papers, you would get all the rights and privileges as well as duties that are enjoyed by the adults including the right to practice your magic as well as the control of your fortune. I hope you accept it as part of my long overdue gifts to you. Harry smiled and wondered at the wonderful wizard that his god-father was."

Outside in the Diagon Alley, Ginny had gone and joined both Ron and Hermione. After finding out that Harry was with the director of Gringotts, Ron's bout of jealousy had erupted. It was only the fact that he was with Hermione, of whim he had thought as more than just friends, and that she was always critical of his childish behavior, did he stifle the verbal diarrhea that would have come out of his mouth. His behavior did change for the worse. Everybody noticed but were too preoccupied with Harry's meeting to berate Ron for his childish behavior. It was true that the director of Gringotts had not anybody for a long-long time. What was even more awkward was that it was rumored that both minister fudge and Albus Dumbledore had requested a meeting with the director more nearly a week ago. Both were yet to get a schedule. Harry on other hand had just walked into the meeting. They were waiting very impatiently for Harry to come out. No wizard had ever met the director for more than 3 minutes. They were expecting him to come out very soon.

Dumbledore had just received a fire call from Alastor that Harry was meeting with the director Ragnok. He himself had asked for an appointment. He was still awaiting an answer. He had also tried to get an impromptu meeting, only to be brusquely told that he would be given an appointment. Sirius's will was supposed to be out in another few days; and anyway, the director would not be dealing with it. He was stumped. In the last 12 hours, it had become a habit. He had asked Alastor to make sure that Harry was safe and at the GP by 5 in the evening. He will try and speak to him then. Lost in his thought, he did not see Fawkes looking at him keenly. He also missed the fact that someone was just entering his office. Suddenly he felt a presence and saw a beleaguered looking Severus in front of him.

Inside Ragnoks room, Harry was looking at Sirius's halo again. He continued, "there is something else as well. The black family fortune is immense and I was the sole heir to the same. But there are laws which state that the fortune cannot go outside the family before upon the decease of the last family male heir. I could not make you the heir without the Malfoys and Lestranges suing you. And you know that every single knut which they get will be used for doing the voldemort's bidding." With each passing sentence, Harry was growing worried. He was not worried about the money. But every single knut that went to Sirius's family could be used against the Wizarding people. Then he saw Sirius's face turn into a wild grin. "in the last few months, I have liquidated every asset of the black family and turned it into gold. Except for the Grimmauld place, there is no other asset remaining. You will find, that I have setup an alternate identity for you in the name of Donald McCall. I have deposited the entire fund in that vault. All the jewels, enchanted objects and books & scrolls are in a safe room in your pensieve apartment. more than that, as the sole heir, I have taken a loan of 4 million galleons from Ragnok here. The balance value of all assets in my vault is not more than 100000 galleons. I know that after they become aware of this, none of my rich cousins would pay anything. Then you can take over my entire estate without any problem. So you need not worry. I am sure that you will take care of that snake faced bastard. And after that, if you wish, I have left a way out for you. My last gift to you is in your room inside your new apartment. Have fun. Live your life worthy of a marauder. I love you. Good Bye" with that, a tear stained image of Sirius disappeared.

Harry looked at Ragnok, who looked sympathetically at Harry. A few moments later, after seeing that Harry was in complete control of himself, Ragnok took out a few scrolls. The first one was his acceptance of emancipation. It also showed that he had a trust fund of nearly a million galleons and hence could take care of his own expenses and had no legal magical guardian. The sole appointed guardian for him had been Sirius, who as per Gringotts records was now deceased. He quickly signed them. The second was a small wallet with records of his separate identity.

After finishing the job at hand, now Harry was looking at Ragnok expectantly. He had mentioned two things. This took care of the first, what was the second. Ragnok, on the other hand was scrutinizing his emancipation application. After a few minutes, seeing every detail was correct, he signed and stamped it with the Gringotts seal. As soon as he did, the documents were magically triplicated. Two disappeared and the third was rolled, put in roll cover and given to Harry.

"Now Mr. potter, in the laws of Gringotts, you are a legal adult. One of the copies was magically sent into our records, another was sent to the ministry for their information. We are allowed by the charter of Gringotts to provide such a service only if the request was in the will of wizard who had maintained his will with us. Don't worry, it will probably be lost for some time in the maze we call as the ministry of magic. Now, I am sure you are wondering about the second order of business I spoke of. As you are now a legal adult, several terms of your parents shall now be enforced and acted upon. For that I would like to request you to come to your family vault." Harry was amazed. All the things he wanted were falling into his laps. Although he never thought of one thing he should have thought of, why would he need to go to the vault when the black business was settled in the office?

Belliatrix was pacing around her room. She had not heard from Severus. The junior death eaters were getting restless. They could not get the image of the dark lord slumping by the very touch of her hands. Though the fear incited by the very name of the dark lord had kept them in the line, everybody could feel the rising tensions. Usually not many death eaters could be found in the manor, except for the security detail, there had been an unusual amount of people coming for no reason at all. The senior healer hadn't given her any concrete answer as to the status of the master. He was still buried in the vast library. The rat had been of no use. His stuttering had only led to worsening of the morale. Her only refuge was that the news had not leaked as yet. Bella was in her room, thinking similar thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. She cursed, then unlocked her door with the special locking-unlocking charm she used.

It was the healer. He looked pleased.

"Yes", said Bella brusquely. Though she was secretly hoping that the healer may bring deliverance for all, she could not the discipline of the ranks fall. The healer who had been happy and confident about his finding, was now a bit scared. Still, it was his head on the line and he was the senior healer.

"we found the cure to the dark lord's ailment. It is a spell which was created by the department of Mysteries research team during one of their early research. What it does is.."

"Stop. Give me the details later, are you sure it will work?"

"yes." Replied the healer.

"well! What the hell are you waiting for. Get on with it" roared bella.

"you see, the spell is preceded by a potion which is given to the patient. It needs a potion master to brew it."

Bella understood. She said "I will take care of it. You have the name of the potion and its details?" The healer nodded, giving her a parchment.

"I will take care of it", she said. Picking the parchment in the room, she proceeded to the floo and fire-called the snape residence. Not finding any reply, she went out to find the rat. Only together could they call upon the dark mark.

Outside in the Diagon alley, Alastor was seething. It had been nearly 1 hour since harry had entered the room with the goblin. He had come back as soon as he left ginny in Tonk's care. He had already fire-called albus. Due to Gringotts wards, his listening charm and tracking charms were not working. He was in communication with Tonks and her charges were busy at Madam Rosemerta's after a grueling wait at the flourish and bottoms for Hermione to finish her book hunt. Apparently, she had picked a few extra for the DA. The presence of the secret society was now an open secret. He cracked a smile at the things these kids..nay, young people had done. After a long time, he found hope for the wizarding world. Waiting had been once a usual thing for an auror, but he had outgrown them with his seniority. This wait reminded of some exciting moments of his yesteryears. And he fell back in time to his best years.

Snape was in the infirmary at the Hogwarts. Poppy had not gone to her sister's this year. Hence she had been available. Severus had been saved a lot of unnecessary head-ache because of this. A trip to St.Mungo's would have been disastrous. That place had too many leaks. The headmaster has visited him and told him of the cure to the dark lord's ailment. As he was sure that their healer would get the spell and potion for treating the dark lord, it would be better if severus found it. As it is, he had been under scrutiny due to certain lapses in some key events of which he had been a part. Luckily for him, the headmaster had been able to procure the potion required for the spell from his contacts. As the potion took nearly 6 hours to brew, he had an alibi. Hence he was here for a pepper-up potion. His stock had been used last year. Ten minutes later, he apparated to the lair of the dark lord.

Harry followed Ragnok as they exited from the room to smaller room which was attached to this room. There were several doors with numerous markings on them. The last one just had a few runes and was jet black. Ragnok said a spell and the door melted into a jet black surface, like that of graphite, but was liquid. It was as if it was a floating graphite in liquid form. To say that harry was startled was again an understatement of a very high degree. It looked exactly like the veil. However before he could say a thing, ragnok passed thru. Mustering up all his courage, though hesitating, harry stepped in after him.

Authors Notes:

i would like to thank all reviewers who have read the fic and gave me their suggestions. specially warra, shadowed rains,lady-slytherin-warrior, Honor Harington1982 and last but not the least goddess selene. ty.


	9. The Gringotts Visit Part 3

**Harry Potter & The True Power**

**Chapter 9 : The Gringotts Visit Part 3**

Harry felt as if he had just walked into a gust of cool fresh air. Then he saw himself looking at Ragnok who was looking at a large door. It was a simple door except for the fact that it was made up of some thing which Harry had never seen. There were no locks or places for the key to be put in. it was a simple solid block of a thing. Ragnok looked at him and waved him to the door.

"Mr. Potter. this is the most unique vault in all our banks. It has no door per se. It has a guardian. This vault holds many mysteries for us as well. As this was the very first vault in all the goblin businesses. For centuries, the potter kin have come to this place and been adjudged. This door has never opened for them. There are many rumors about the guardian. But what is clear is that it gives you control of only a certain portion of the Potter family fortune. It judges you to your worth. But even the least amount is a very filthy rich amount. After the death of every Potter head of the family, the entire vault is merged back except for the personal vaults of the living kin. Then a new vault is adjudged for the new head of the Potters. It is rumored that this vault has a treasure beyond all the gold in the world."

Harry was totally astonished. He had never in all the lectures of Hermione upon the working of financial systems (after all wizards and goblins had always fought over money) but he had never even heard of such things. The only reasons he knew this was that Ron always asked Hermione to repeat the tales of people with too much money.

However, as he had never expected anymore money than he already had, Harry really did not care about the money inside. What he did care about was help. If there was something inside his family vault could help him defeat Voldemort? Though he felt a huge amount of power in him, he was pretty sure that without proper training in using that power, most of that power would go unutilized. And he would end up dead.

With a clear mind, though a bit anxious, Harry stood in front of the guardian, waiting to be adjudged. Soon, a golden light emanated from the guardian and enveloped Harry. Beyond him, Ragnok was looking apprehensive. Most of the wizards who had come here earlier, had auras ranging from red to blue. As a matter of fact, the only one with a blue aura was James Potter. He had been the strongest Potter in the long lines of Potters. Though it was rumored that someday the real heir to the Potters would come and claim all, it had not happened in nearly 3000 years. That was when this vault had been made. And Gringotts had come into being.

Coming out of his thoughts, he saw the aura of potter quickly changing colors. It started from a very bright red, then changed until it turned blue, then dark blue, then purple and in the end silver. Ragnok was looking with his mouth opened. Nobody had ever had a silver aura. This aura was only a rumor. There were only two auras greater than this, gold and platinum. Platinum, or white aura as it was sometimes mistaken as, was rumored to be of the very vessels that had started the evolution of magic on the planet, the Gods. It was also in the Gringotts charter of establishment that when someone with a Golden aura does come thru the guardian, an emergency session of the goblins would be called and their holy book would be opened and read before the said wizard. Nobody had ever read it. Hence no one knew what was in it.

"It had taken 3 millennia for the first silver wizard to come, how much longer the gold wizard might take. If it happens at all" thought Ragnok. He had been very close to find out the secrets of their Holy Book. Alas, it was not to be.

Suddenly, there was a blast of pure energy and the whole room was basked in a golden glow. Ragnok, who was lost in his muses, was taken aback as he saw Harry Potter shining in an aura of even a brighter light than the glow which had been coming out of the guardian.

Thirty seconds back, as Harry felt the glow envelop him, he felt as if the energy was trying to reach his magical core. Slowly, his core began to respond and started to burn brighter and brighter. Soon it became a race of who was more powerful. Harry did not control it, it was almost primal. Soon, huge amount of energy started to flow through every fiber of his being. He felt as if his core has expanded through to his entire body. And then he felt a resistance. He felt as if the foreign magic was stronger still and his core was trying to find more magic in him to finish with the upper hand. Then it happened. He felt another surge pass through him and he felt the whole room glow like that of sun. He was reminded of looking at the golden orb just last night, though this was a lot brighter. Never the less, he was not threatened. Suddenly he felt as if his magic was equal to the foreign magic and then became stronger. As soon as this happened, he felt a single moment of clarity. A singularity where he could understand all the past. But it happened for less than a second. A less than a second of nirvana. Then he fainted.

Ragnok was totally amazed at what happened. As soon as Harry started to glow gold, he began to levitate. A bit slowly at first. Then his aura turned even brighter. He began to float higher and higher. Soon he was glowing much brighter than gold. For less than a split second, he felt as if the golden aura had started to change into white, and then, with a huge surge, everything went quiet. Harry came floating down to the floor. For the first time in the history of Gringotts, the guardian changed. Where it had been previously of a dark brownish gold color, now it was a bright gold, with a white phoenix engraved with in.

Totally turned out of his wits, Ragnok waved his hand, trying to levitate Harry. Nothing happened. As Ragnok started to call for the portal again to call for assistance, Harry's unconscious body floated of it own accord and followed Ragnok back to his office. It kept floating without any help. Knowing that he could not do anything else to help, Ragnok went in to the private communication system of Gringotts and called for an emergency meeting code alpha-one. A code every goblin knows. Every one would be here in less than three minutes.

para break.

Belliatrix was on her way out to find peter when she saw Snape walking in, with the vial of a potion and a scroll. "he must have found the spell as well", she thought. Both the top death eaters looked at each other and said nothing. Both just nodded. Bella had a good enough knowledge of potions, but wasn't as good as Severus. She knew he must have been up all night to brew the potion. Had it been any other group, they might have expressed relief or even laughed a bit. The dark lord, however, didn't like his people socializing much. Anyway most purebloods were like the English royals, stiff upper lip et al. showing emotion was simply not done. So for the benefit of the other, both restrained, and then proceeded to the lord's suite where the healer might have been. This potion and spell was to be given and casted at midnight. Hence there was plenty of time

para break.

There was a huge uproar in the Diagon Alley. Everybody had felt the huge magical wave flow through. Many objects with charms on them had started to act awkwardly. You could see many brooms shooting up & down, books floating across, enchanted objects lying about useless. Many hoardings and charmed objects which had been flying across as advertisements fell on top of many wizards and witches, hurting them. Within a few minutes, many aurors had apparated in. a few emergency teams from St.Mungo's had also appeared.

The thing which had hurt worst was that Gringotts had shut down. It was not the normal door closing, but the magical shutdown. Instead, all the doors and windows had magically fused. Inside, all the transactions had been suspended and a goblin was offering anyone who wanted to go out, a one way self destruct portkey. Though no-one except people who had children outside were taking it. Everybody knew that Gringotts was the safest place to be.

para break.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office with Minerva. They were yet again looking for a new defense professor. The last one was in the St.Mungo's. the second one in five years. It was really a sad shape of events. With the present status of ministry and the unknown power surge, he was at his wits end. The things were spiraling out of his control. Then it hit them. A huge power surge, though lesser than the one which had happened last night. He quickly felt the surge and found it was from the Diagon Alley. Feeling for Harry's security, he quickly looked around for Fawkes, but he was nowhere to be found. He closed his eyes, calling for his familiar. But yet again, was unable to do so. Feeling frustrated, he tried to floo to the secured room at the inn. However, it seemed even the floo network had shut down. At last, he made a portkey and left with Minerva to the Diagon Alley.

A few moments after they left, the sword of Gryffindor, which was now hanging in a charmed shelf on the wall, glowed and then disappeared. By the time Dumbledore would find out, it would be too late for him to interfere.

para break.

Fawkes at the moment was in the forbidden forest. One of his duties as the ambassador to the Wizarding world was also to maintain diplomatic relations with the new magical creatures. The new magical creatures were defined as the creatures which had come into existence in the last millennia. It may due to natural evolution or due to merging of species. The older species consisted of dragons, phoenixes, griffins, elves, unicorns, Pegasus, magical owls, high snakes, goblins, centaurs, dwarves, vampires, caristas (also known as house elves) and a few more exotic species due to merging of the species.

The magical wave had been felt more by the inhabitants of the forbidden forests. These magical creatures were more in tune with the nature of magic, than human wizards. As he was the phoenix's representative of the older or higher magical brethren, he had been called to discuss this new development. Most of the creatures were as it is worried about the battle brewing between the wizards, they really didn't want another complication.

Here in a the center of the forbidden forest, was a small clearing. It was called as "The Sanctuary". Here no animal was to be harmed by anyone. Outside this small area, the laws of natural food chain existed, but here, everybody was equal and was provided a platform to voice their concern. There was also a council, where a member of each group had an ambassador. However due to several reasons, some personal and some not, this council of the younger magical creatures didn't always work. Yet in the times such as these, for matters this important, it was one common platform, where everybody could sit together and discuss issues.

With Fawkes, there was the high centaur, the head of their council, Bono; for the unicorns, their princess flora was present. The other high creatures had not attended the council meetings in a long time.

They were all there and about to start when they felt another powerful wave of magic. Though some would consider this wave as weaker than the one that was felt earlier, both flora and Fawkes knew different. The earlier shock wave may have felt stronger but that was because it was a raw, uncontrolled magic. This new wave was far more controlled. By no means was it musical as the power waves generated by many of the higher magical beings. Yet, it was a bit harmonic and it was far better than the noise generated by the wizards.

Feeling this newer wave, it was immediately decided to postpone the meeting till tomorrow. The different magical creatures would try to find out as much as possible thru their own unique brand of magic.

As soon as Fawkes came out of the sanctuary, he felt that Dumbledore had tried to call him. Using his link, he found Albus in the Diagon Alley. He also tried to find out the source of explosion, though he was absolutely sure the reason was Harry, he wanted to find out the reason for such a massive surge. He looked in thru the magical subspace and found Harry floating in the air with golden energy receding into him. The sword, known as Gryffindor sword, lying gently on his chest.

Sighing, Fawkes thought, things were happening a lot faster than anticipated. And a second later, he appeared next to Albus, who was looking at the rock that used to be Gringotts.

para break.

Inside the upper echelons of Gringotts, the office of Ragnok had been magically expanded and turned into a huge conference room. Nearly 60 of the most senior goblins, including the Queen of the goblins, her highness Queen Trastek, the 201st had arrived as well. It was nearly an unknown fact that though there was a council of goblins comprising of nearly 50 goblins, there was a monarch above who ruled the council and it was always a female. It represented the balance between both the sexes. The goblins were a progressive society. They lived totally divorced from the wizards as far as there society was concerned. As they had little respect for the wizards, which was a male dominated society, only male goblins used to come here to work. In their own home world, everybody was equal.

At the moment each and every one of them was waiting and looking at the body of Harry Potter who was still floating. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a magical sword appeared out of nowhere and laid itself on the chest of the young potter. It was a beautiful sword, with an exquisitely crafted hilt, and a huge ruby for the power stone.

Then, slowly, the golden glow started to recede into Harry's body as well as the sword. In a few minutes, moments, all was gone except for the slight glow which just hummed around him. And then, Harry opened his eyes.

br>

**Author's notes.**

I again would like to thank you all for the interest shown in my maiden fanfic. My maiden story as a matter of fact. I have been informed by more than one persons that I have two flaws as yet. A few minor grammatical mistakes and the length of my paragraphs. I have incorporated some of the suggestions like putting in a paragraph break and writing shorter paragraphs. As to minor grammatical errors, though they are checked by the Microsoft windows package, I understand its limitations and have decided to take on a beta. If any of you are interested, kindly mail me. I have tried to fix the other.

I would also like to thank all my reviewers who have been kind enough to leave their thoughts on my story. And I would like to thank the old ones who have been here since the start. So thank you everyone. I hope I can keep this story interesting enough in the future.

Ty. Golden Thestral

PS. all my attempts at putting a para graph have failes. kindly help.shift+enter doesn't work.


	10. The Gringotts Visit Part 4

**Harry Potter & The True Power**

**Chapter 10 : The Gringotts Visit Part 4**

They were the eyes of a very powerful person. There was a hint of gold but by and large they were the same green eyes which were possibly his most prominent feature. Except for the scar. Thankfully, it was now lightening and if his mother's calculations were correct, it would be totally gone in a month or so. Then he suddenly remembered where he was. The guardian and the chamber. The golden light. And then blank.

He opened his eyes again and saw Ragnok looking at him almost apprehensively. Harry smiled. He thought that he must have passed out from the judgment by the guardian. Hence, he looked up expectantly at Ragnok. He got up. Incidentally, he did feel as if an entire herd of hippogriffs had just marched over him. He had expected to find himself with a scroll which would tell him his worthiness in the eyes of his ancestors. Instead, he found a metal sword on his chest and a whole roomful of important looking goblins looking at him as if he was on exhibition in the county zoo.

* * *

Outside in the Diagon Alley, nearly everything had been taken care of. Most of the people only had minor injuries and they were back. The market was back up & running. Though, a Gringotts spokesperson had come out and said that the situation they had just felt was a security drill they were having after installing some newer & better security systems. No one really believed them. However as soon as a further declaration was made that all businesses which had had any loss due to the previous event would be restituted to the full, all the grumblings of the businessmen in the market turned into glee. Most of them felt that goblins loved money and were always overcharging them. And this would be a chance to make one over them.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny had just reached the Twins WWW at that moment. Tonks had been with them. The shop was only filled with a few customers at the moment. The schools were not supposed to start for sometime. The students who wished for some pranks were now ordering them by mail-order. Just after the DOM fiasco, though everything had been silent, several parents were overly conscious of their children's safety. Just as the wave passed thru, several of the pranks which were on the shelves, just started and erupted all over the people inside. When the team from St.Mungo's came in, they found the twins with a melon for a face, Ginny had her hair turned into green and was dressed as a clown. Ron and Hermione had turned into a beautiful pair of love birds and at the moment, the looked anything but lovey-dovey. Tonks had turned into a very beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. They were all taken in for treatment to the hospital. The twins pranks were too powerful, it seemed.

Professor Dumbledore, was at the moment with several of the aurors going through helping anybody he could find. He looked at Gringotts and found that it was still fused as a rock. The one emissary they had sent had come out through a small hole which had appeared in the rock and then had fused back as soon as he went back. Before his going back, he had tried to speak with him but had been brushed aside. Dumbledore, with his manipulative nature had never been one of the respected people by the goblins.

* * *

Inside the huge conference room, as Harry sat up to see several goblins, he suddenly grew very self conscious. He had no idea why everybody had come here. More than that, he had no idea why the Gryffindor's sword had come to him. When he looked down, he had a sudden realization of the fact that he was floating in the air and he came to realize what had happened. His powers had manifested himself. He cursed himself. He didn't want anybody to know about them as yet. Then he saw what looked like a female goblin, walk down the room and came down to stand just in front of him.

She looked a bit different from others. She wore a black cloak with a small tiara. She looked someone worthy of respect.

Harry bent a bit, struck out his hand and calmly said, "Hello! I am Harry Potter. I would like to apologise for the fact that I am unaware of how you normally introduce yourselves. Kindly excuse me if my actions may have caused you any problems. I will try my best not to repeat the mistakes."

In all her lifetime, Queen Trastek had never interacted with any of the wizards. She had, however, heard her council speak in very derogatory terms. Yet this young wizard, whom the guardian had deemed worthy, spoke to her as her equals, not the usual way wizards treated other non-human magical races. She nodded.

"Hello Mr. Potter! I am Trastek. I am the reigning monarch of the goblin race." Hearing this Harry was totally flabbergasted. Never mind that he was standing in front of a queen, he was standing in front of a queen whose existence was certainly not known by many. He was certain that neither Hermione, nor professor Binns had ever spoken of any ruling monarchy of the goblins. The surprise openly showed on his face.

The queen smiled. She was sure that she would like this young wizard. He was so…Honest. It showed on his face. "Yes Mr. Potter. there are things there still, which wizards don't know of about goblins. All the goblins you see here are the members of goblin council. If you agree, we can introduce them to you later." The difference in semantics was not lost on Harry. The senior goblin council members were to be introduced to him and not the other way. He was certain it had nothing to do with his the-boy-who-lived status. There were other things in motion that he did not understand.

He nodded.

"I will now let our most senior council member Griphop, an acknowledged expert in the matter of the legend of the guardian take over." She stepped away as another imperial looking goblin came forward. He bowed to the queen and then stepped up to Harry, held out his hands and said, "Lord Potter." To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement.

Seeing Harry's amazement, they were all shocked. Griphop, seeing the amazement continued, "I see that you are surprised. I wonder why you are not aware of the same. Your family is a very old and brave one. Your relation to the guardian should be proof enough. Your ancestors have always been the protectors of the innocent. Over the large span of time, your family has been honored countless time. As far as anybody remembers, the Potter family has been the lords of the island of Gryph hills. Be as it may, I believe, I should now start the amazing legend of the Guardian. I think you will need to know the legend before we open the sacred book." Harry nodded and then sat at the offered chair at the end of the conference table, just opposite to the queen at the other far end.

As soon as everybody was seated, a huge image of Griphop appeared in the middle of the table. It was an enchanted image. Everybody who saw the image, felt as if it was speaking to him and the voice felt as if it was just coming from someone standing opposite to you. Griphops image started and the saga began.

"the legend of the guardian began approximately 25000 years ago. At that time earth was full of creatures which lived in a non-cohesive albeit natural environment. The human race as we know it did not exist. There were several species of humanoid people who lived but were very primal. They were no different than the other creatures which roamed around the habitat that is now known as earth.

Then, an event happened which has changed the whole evolution of mankind. A group of aliens who had fled their home planet somehow landed on earth. How they came or for what purpose, is yet unknown. What is known as that these people were the ones who brought the mankind on earth. The number of people who arrived here were a few. But they were the ones who were the vessels of magic. These people were so powerful that they did not require wands or any spells or any other help to do amazing things. They controlled all nature at their whim. They were nearly immortal. They had a bright white aura. They were the ones most culture remember as Gods."

This was obviously the preamble. But it was such a story and was recited with such a reverence, he was sure that the Goblins believed it to be true.

Griphop waited for a second, took a sip of a bluish liquid which had appeared in front of him and continued.

"the fact that we are from an alien culture has many proofs, if one looks and is ready to believe. All the life on earth has two sexes, male & female, so do we. But have you ever noticed that although in mankind, it is the females who are considered beautiful, in all the other species, it's the males. From a hen to a cock, a horse to a mare every where you look, it's the males who are considered beautiful. Females are not. Again, in all the creatures on earth, propagation of the species is a primal instinct. Nature has taken huge steps to make sure that the propagation of the species is free and numerous. Yet in only humans and wizards, the females have an obstruction which may hinder propagation. There are more examples for the same, but believe me, the human kind works in a totally different natural order because we were born from a different natural progression.

When we believe that we are from a different order of things, we find the natural progression of history quite logical. While here, the Gods, if we call them as such, came in and found nothing to pass their time. So they changed the already present humanoid species to fit their own use. They needed some entertainment. and the humans were it.

Over a period of time, the humans grew and developed. Soon, in a couple of thousand years, many of the Gods, got interested in humans and soon, a new species came out. It had some of the characteristics of these super humanoids. These half-breeds were the very first wizards. I believe you have heard of Hercules or Heracles as he was known." All Harry could do was bob his head up & down. He was repeatedly being astonished in the last 10 hours.

Taking a moment to recollect his thoughts, Griphop continued.

"the couple of first generations of these mixed bloods or merged species if we call them were very strong. However, as the true gods did not deem them worthy enough, they never married them. Hence over next few thousand years, the wizarding line grew as most of the wizarding line married into normal humans. The gods by then had begun to tire of this world. And slowly, they began to disappear. The last god to disappear was the king of all gods, Zeus.

This legend needs another separate story line to complete. Nearly three thousand years ago, the wizarding world was a very capricious place. Yet there was one person who would become a very famous wizard. Merlin. His birth was never seen. There are no records of his death. At that time, the whole world's economy was fueled by gold. Like the gods, wizards now were behaving in the same fashion towards the normal humans as the Gods had once behaved towards them. It was around here sometime the whole theory of pure bloods came into existence.

"But we were talking about gold. Yes" , Griphop stopped a bit, again ordering his thoughts. Harry at the moment felt like he was in a dream. Not unlike when he had first encountered the wizarding world.

Griphop continued "the wizard's power had weakened a lot by now. They no longer could control the elements. Yet, they wanted all the gold. The currency in the wizarding world was primarily gold and the more they had, the more they wanted. At that time, in the magical worlds, it was only the trolls who were strong enough to survive the gold mining. Wizards who had become far more than wasteful in their endeavors, had no physical endurance at all. However, their intelligence in the matters of self indulgence was not unjustly found. The trolls were difficult to contain. They are a fiercely independent race. Some genius came out with the idea that if the independent nature of the trolls could somehow be replaced with the temerity of the caristas(which were increasingly being called as house elves just to spite the high elves. They had nothing else in common except pointed years.), it could work out wonders for the finances of the wizarding kind. What they hadn't counted upon was that one of the strongest wizards of some time, Merlin would stand against such a proposal. The procedure, which has been lost since then, required that both the soul and body each of one troll and a caristas be merged thru a ritual. After each such ritual, a new species emerged, a Goblin"

* * *

Outside, in the Diagon Alley, just outside Gringotts, the greatest wizard of the present time was very near to loosing his control. It had been nearly one and half hours since Harry had entered the bank. Since then, there had been no news of him. After the latest magical eruption, he was even more worried. What if something had gone wrong with Harry during the last magical eruption. Tom was in a limbo. And nothing was known about it. Could he have found a new power or something? Limbo had often been described as a timeless space. Who knew what was going on. Both the times, the magical eruption had happened exactly where Harry had been. Harry was the prime weapon for the survival of the wizarding way of life. If something happened to Harry, no. he couldn't even to bear the consequences of such thought.

The door to Gringotts had opened. The business was going on as usual. There was a large horde of businessmen of the Diagon alley already filing in claims of damages. Instead of the usual lengthy delays that the goblins were hugely famous for, there was no haggling. The claims were being accepted and people were promised prompt payment after all the claims had been made. It was a very un-goblish way of doing business.

Dumbledore had been waiting for 10 minutes now. He had spoken with the goblin in charge. He had promised him to help him with the information he required in a couple of minutes. It had been far more than that. Despite several reminders, nobody had come up with any information on Harry. Dumbledore was getting pretty angry now and very near to loosing control. Dumbledore was about to get up, when he saw the manager in charge. He stood up looking fiercely at the manager.

The manager, Bandor, slowly looked at the aging wizard. The power was flowing off him in ripples. He had a very unpleasant task in front of him. He had to delay. The whereabouts of Mr. Potter were not to be divulged.

"Professor Dumbledore." He started politely. "Mr. Potter is at the moment in a conference. He has left instructions not to be disturbed. We can assure you he is safe." Professor Dumbledore on the other hand was not satisfied easily.

"I want to see Harry Potter standing here in front of me right this minute" all the veneer of politeness had disappeared. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was afraid for Harry. But it was not really Harry Potter he was afraid for. He was more afraid for the-Boy-Who-Lived.

Bandor was a very proud goblin. Like all goblins, he had little respect for wizards and certainly very little for the man in front of him. After hearing the strong words of the wizard, several goblins and a few security goblins had appeared out of nowhere.

"Professor Dumbledore. You would be reminded well that all the Gringotts are goblin territory under the treaty of 1639. you have no right to threaten or coerce everyone. As a goblin I have informed you that though the person you ask for is here, he has asked not to be disturbed by anyone. As it is, by just informing you that the said person is here is a mark of our acceptance of your status as the head of Wizengamot. Otherwise, you have no standing in our eyes to be asking us anything which may be deemed proprietary by our customers. As it is, you are neither the parent nor the guardian or family. You could do better than to insult a goblin under our own bastion." Step by step, Bandor cut off Dumbledore from under his own feet.

Dumbledore was about to go off the handle when he felt a hand grip his arm firmly. As he turned, he saw it was none other than Alastor. He guided the elderly professor away from a volatile situation. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief. And a single person, of immense, glee. For not far off from where this whole episode had taken place, sat under a huge hat, our very own, Rita Sweeter.

**Authors Notes:**

Thank you every one for your continued support. Don't worry, I don't believe in an ultra super Harry anyway. Makes mockery of all the wizards who have toiled for so many years to come up to where they are. I hope this will be an original. But then I haven't read everything that has been written, still, I hope to try.

TY. Golden Thestral.


	11. The Gringotts Visit Part 5

**Harry Potter & The True Power**

**Chapter 11 : The Gringotts Visit Part 5**

The meeting inside the conference hall had come to an emotional pause. Nobody likes to hear that they are a product of the tyranny of a race. Yet, they did owe their own existence to the very wizards they despised. It was a catch-22 position.

Griphop, after receiving a nod from their queen continued. "Before anything could be done by the one wizard who sought to end this blatant torture of two sentient races, more than 500 rituals merging had taken place. Half of them males and half of them females. Yet, all this new species was being treated in a manner unfitting even a slave. As they were the very first, they had neither knowledge, nor anybody there to teach them. All that the wizards forced them to do was to dig in the goldmines. The toughness of trolls and the ingrained temerity of the caristas were fighting for dominance among them. With the kind of environment that they were in, both traits came up indifferent goblins.

It was nearly two years later that they were saved. Merlin, the greatest wizard of the time had been traveling when he suddenly saw a few wizards he knew to be ordinary where wealth was concerned, to be surrounded by the most lavish living. Unlimited expenditure without any apparent source of income. Guided with nothing more than a righteous sense that no muggle was being abused, he tried to find the source of their unlimited supply of wealth. What he found were nearly 500 creatures that he had never ever seen before, living in a state unfitting any living being. However, knowing that he first had to was see if they were doing out of their own accord or being forced. He was apparently not presumptuous enough to make anybody else's decision.

That night, Merlin looked into the memories of the wizard he had seen earlier. What he found sickened him. They were responsible for killing more than 500 trolls and caristas. Though, a new species had come about, it did not in any way condone the killing of more than a 1000. That night , he went into the wizards mind and totally destroyed all the information he had pertaining to the performance of the ritual. Then he took away all the riches and left that wizard rotting away.

After doing this, Merlin took all the goblins, and disappeared from the known wizarding world. For the next few years, Merlin with his magic, found about the different form of magic possessed by the goblins, their sturdy nature, their playful banter. The subservience that was wanted in them had become intelligence when it was combined with the strong mental attitude of the trolls. Yet these new beings which had come into existence soon became restless. They were hardworking people and laying down doing nothing did not agree with them.

Merlin saw the restlessness in the nature of his new friends and thought about elevating their problem. He bought the whole surrounding area where they had been digging gold. They reopened their jobs albeit in a sturdy yet humane living conditions. For the sale of the gold, they opened several shops for exchange of currency. Over the next few months, the business became profitable. Through the sturdiness in their nature and honest business dealings, they soon opened more shops. In a very short time, they had a whole network. Soon, they began to act as bankers and exactly 4 years after their first shop opened, the first bank of Gringotts was opened.

Merlin could not proceed as planned. He never had the heart to leave them. There was mutual love and admiration among them. These were a completely new race and their abilities were showing at regular intervals. He had grown very close to them. They all saw him as a parent where as he saw them as the children he never had. They all were very happy.

Under his tutelage, goblins learnt many of their powers. They were impervious to most minor spells and hexes. They were very strong physically. They had a huge aptitude for numbers and good gambling instinct. The last one was totally because they could, most of the times, tell when anybody was being honest or not. This last aptitude of theirs would be the most beneficial to them which helped them grow to be as big as they are. Above all, they were honest. They could negotiate till your faced turn blue, but a goblin never went back on a deal.

Many years later, Gringotts was becoming a very big bank with branches all over the world. Merlin had created a portal system which was established in all the branches. Where ever they may work, the goblins returned to their home.

When nearing the end of his days, Merlin one day called the head of the goblins. Then he told them that he would be leaving very soon. He felt something drastic was going to happen. So he asked for a vault at Gringotts. He wanted to establish a fund for his descendants. He had a girl many years ago, when he was very young. She had a hard life but married another young wizard who had had a hard life, Gabriel Potter.

Listening to his story, all the goblins decided that as a founding father of the goblin race, he be given something. Merlin however refused the offer. He went into a very special vault which could be only accessed thru a portal and worked for 30 days and nights at a stretch. When he came out, he gave a diary to them. He asked them to get every potter heir primus here. Every time a potter heir would be adjudged and a reasonable sum will be deposited out of the total wealth of the vault for the use of the heir. This process would be repeated till one day, an heir would come, who, by the strength of his magic, overpower the guardian of Merlin and change it to the image of his spirit.

Once such an heir comes, he is to be given this book after letting him know the history of the Potters. Every potter swears to their magic that they would not disclose anything to anybody else and also swear an oath to look out for goblin's interests to the best of their ability. The Potter who would overcome the guardian shall not be boubd by any rules" Finished Griphop.

"And such a day has just arrived", said the queen.

Harry had been totally blown away with the revelation. He was the descendant of Merlin. But why was his power so big. "Was it because of him being an heir to the greatest wizard alive?" of modern times he added mentally. No. there should be another reason.

He was totally out of his depth. He was tired and totally out of his wits. Things were happening just too fast. He needed help. He needed guidance. He closed his eyes and again thought of his mother.

* * *

Outside, the things had become much more normal. Alastor had taken Dumbledore with him and cautioned him. "Practice of offensive magic had severe repercussions at Gringotts." He thought, leading Dumbledore away. "It was rumored that slytherin himself wasn't able to breach these wards. The goblins also had an image of honesty. Their whole business was based on the trust. Wizards may say whatever they wish, in the depth of their heart, everyone knew that their money was safer at Gringotts than their own pockets. Reality be told, all the goblin rebellions had taken place when some minister in power thought of breaking the treaty with the goblins. They were never the aggressors, but they never backed down as well. After numerous battles, wizards had learnt to be wary of the goblins. They were not to be pushed around. And if such a creature said that Harry was safe, nothing was to be gained by saying anything to the contrary without a shred of evidence. Dumbledore anyway had a habit of loosing his control a few times when something important was amiss." Alastor was thinking and then was amazed at his own conclusions. "How important was Harry anyway? If he was this important and the things that had started to happen around… maybe the prophecy is somewhat related. Somewhat related his ass," he chided himself. All his experience as an auror was telling him, the prophecy was about Harry. 

A few seconds later, Dumbledore flashed out with the help of Fawkes.

* * *

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins and Tonks had just come out in the hospital lobby. Nobody had been able to reverse the twin's pranks. Individually, they might have been able to, but due to the multiple charms and potions involved, they were hesitating. It was not until a few moments ago that the power of speech was given to the pumpkins that the twins cast an emergency cancellation charm. Then everybody was reverted to their natural order. It seems that they were on the wrong side of their own experiments too often. Hence they had decided to create an all out canceling charms which would negate all the magic caused by their inventions. It was pretty serious arthimancy, but they were pretty brilliant when it came to pranks. 

As soon as they reverted to normal, Ron and Hermione started to blush like the red hairs of the Weasley. The lovey-dovey scene had hit pretty close to home. Ron had had feelings for Hermione since their third year. Hermione had also started to feel something in the last few months. She inwardly acknowledged the fact that part of the reason for her not taking up on victor's offer of a more serious relationship was her ambivalence towards her relationship with Harry & Ron.

As soon as they came out, they were met with a very worried Molly. It seemed that healers wouldn't let her in due to the state of mind she was in and also because it was too crowded anyway. Seeing all of them fine and healthy, she embraced them all, together. Her eyes crying out. then she looked around, not finding Harry, she asked "Where is Harry?"

* * *

This time, lily was sitting in the couch. Her face looked as if she was deep in thought. Which she was. Then she opened her eyes and found her son sitting next to her. His face looked as she felt. Bewildered. 

Lily had been aware of much what had transpired all these years ago and she was in a shock. Her son had known nothing. She couldn't even imagine the shape he would be in. she slowly got up and placed a hand in her son's hands, pressing it gently, comfortingly. When he opened his eyes, he felt tired. So much had happened. He needed time to assimilate it all.

Lily understood the look. The couch automatically changed into a bed. She sat down on it. Harry put his head in her lap and slept. Lily continued playing with his hair, just as she did when he was a baby.

* * *

In the conference room, everybody had seen Harry wound up bit-by-bit as he heard the tale. Nobody blamed him. It wasn't easy to have your life turned around its head. This was more like stepping into another, unknown world. So when, at the end of the tale, they saw him lean back a bit and close his eyes, they relaxed. He had understood the facts of the legend. If he hadn't or if he hadn't accepted the same, he would not be this uptight.

* * *

In his own mind, it had nearly been twenty four hours that Harry had slept through. Lily had not moved. She just kept the motherly vigil she had so much longed for, the vigil she couldn't give him because of the cruelty of the fates. 

Harry felt relaxed. As a matter of fact, he felt excellent. Despite the earthquake which had just ripped his life, once again, he felt happy. This was probably what it felt to be loved, by a mother. He opened his eyes and saw the smiling eyes of his mother. She saw him wake up and gently kissed the top of his head. Many young teenage boys would have been embarrassed. Harry however, soaked all the love that emanated from such a simple act of love, that he felt buoyed by it. He felt all his worries leave him. He now knew that this was his own personal safe haven. Away from all. Away from Voldemort, Dumbledore, the wizarding world, their expectations and their betrayals. He was safe and this gave him strength.

He smiled again and got up. He wished he could have a bath. Instantly, he saw a door appear out of nowhere. Though it wouldn't do anything to his physical self, he could mentally freshen up. That was more important considering the things that had been happening.

His mother nodded. He went in and found a medium sized bathroom with all the facilities available. He quickly freshened up. He smiled when he saw a pair of blue jeans, t-shirt and other stuff appear out of nowhere. "He must be more organised than he thought." Harry thought to himself.

A few moments later, a fresh looking Harry came out of the bathroom. Instead of finding the living room, he found his mother sitting on a chair near a beautiful meadow. On the table in front of her were a couple of glasses of chilled butterbear.

Smiling, Harry sat down on the chair next to her.

"How long have I been asleep", he asked. He didn't want others to be worried when they couldn't wake him. It was his secret and he intended for it to stay this way.

"Nearly 24 hours", Harry nearly fell off the chair and then he saw lily smile. "Merlin!" He should have remembered the time difference. And maybe he should stop cursing on his own ancestor.

Lily who was now laughing out loud at the near fall Harry just had, tried very hard to cover her smile. With tears flowing from her eyes, she saw her son who was now starting to laugh at his own reaction, she replied, "6 seconds, normal time."

He sighed, relieved.

"Maybe we should do this more often. I haven't had this much fun in years." Lily said smilingly. It had been a long time for her. She had made her peace with James death. Now she wanted nothing more than to live for her son.

This set the pace for the next two hours. After having some fun and getting totally relaxed, he decided it was time for him to go back to the land of the living. Kissing his mother good-bye, Harry once again closed his eyes and willed himself back to the conference room.

* * *

Inside the conference room, the goblins were looking amazedly at Harry's body, or more accurately at his aura. Over the last few seconds, his aura had been very uptight. His red aura had several pigments of black and yellow in them, signifying the fact that he was getting very stressed. Yet in the last few seconds, all that had been replaced with not a clear red aura, but a clear blue aura. They had no explanation for the same. But if he was chosen by their great father (as they had lovingly come to think of Merlin), he, per se, should be extraordinary. 

Then, a few seconds later, maybe 6-7 seconds in all, Harry opened his eyes. Now they were no longer the tired and bewildered eyes. They were open, honest and energetic eyes. The transformation was great and their respect for this young one grew several notches higher. Although goblins had been friendly with many of the potters who more often than not, treated them as equals, rarely had someone gained their respect so soon.

"Thank you for all the information about the legend. But I believe there are several questions left unanswered." The entire goblin contingent looked at him with their mouths agape. Everybody was aware of the holes and missing information in the story. But never had they believed that Harry would even see the missing points. None of the goblins had ever found the hole so soon after hearing the story. Now, the goblins were in awe of Harry's capabilities.

"Yes. Of course Mr. Potter. What would you like to ask?" asked Griphop.

"First, you implied the story about the Gods and Merlin is interconnected, yet you haven't mentioned the connection as yet. Secondly, you never told me what happened to Merlin. Thirdly, you never told me how the guardian exactly works. It's what the whole legend is all about isn't it? And you haven't told me why would the Potters have so much money? As Ragnok told me earlier, even the smallest percentage of the fortune is filthy rich."

Although the money made very little difference to Harry, he wanted to know the complete stories.

Queen Trastek looked silently at his senior council member and nodded. Getting the approval to give the most important information, he now looked at Harry and said, "The gods are very important. Our research into Merlin has led us to the fact that he was in fact the son of Hercules, hence a direct descendant of the Gods."

"What happened to Merlin is still something we are not very clear about. One day, some wizards attacked us and there was a huge magical explosion. After that we never saw our mentor again. You may get more information from the diary he left you.

As to your third question, even we are not sure. It was our mentor's last creation. During the time he stayed in, we have no idea of what he did. But before he came out, the last thing to be added was this block. Its origin or makeup is still unknown. How and what it does may be in the diary, our holy book, but what we have seen is that it looks into your power & soul and gives you what it deems fits. However, despite Merlin's refusal, we made him and his estate, a majority share holder in the Gringotts. And as his true descendent, you are in de-facto control of the Gringotts. As a matter of fact, you are the richest person on the planet.

Author's Notes:

PS The "Sweeter" thing at the end of the last chapter was just the spellchecker announcing its presence. I would like to thank all of you who have made my writing this story a success with your reviews.

i know many of you feel or are going to feel that this story is going to progress in the usual super rich/super powerful person. all i can say is keep the pages turning. i might yet surprise you all.

I am open to any more suggestions.


	12. The Merlin's Vault

**Harry Potter & The True Power**

**Chapter 12 : The Merlin's Vault**

Harry was totally blown off. He had not expected this. The riches were not important to him. Money never had much value for him. He had longed for one thing in his life, love. He had found it in the Weasley family. Though Ron could be a git, he was sure that Molly loved him. Friendship had come to him in the face of Hermione, Ron and very lately Neville, Luna and Ginny had been added to the list. And the most important addition of all, his mother. This event had totally changed his life. He had to acknowledge to himself that he had undergone a huge change in the last 2 days, at least his last two days. Just that time ago, he was a personal wreck. He was about to die and now here he was, probably happier than he had ever been, legally free of all dependence and the only thing left for him was to do was to take care of Voldemort.

Strictly speaking, he had no thirst for revenge at the moment. He was happy and did not care about that snake. He was ready to let bygones be bygones if only he would leave him and those he cared about be. "Fat Chance", he thought to himself. Cornelius Fudge was another issue. People knew what to expect from Voldemort but they were being cheated by the-big-fat-hungry-for-power-oaf.

Looking up, he saw all the goblins looking at him expectantly, hoping for a response. It was not everyday that some wizard found out that he was the richest person on the earth, scratch that, he was the controlling share holder of Gringotts. Innumerous persons, both goblins and wizards had died for this ambition. Yet he felt nothing. Maybe he was numb from all the shocks he had endured very recently. This no longer was a biggie it might have been just a few days ago. He saw that everybody was looking at him expectantly.

"I would like to thank you for all the curtsy you have shown me and am honored that you considered me worthy of all this information." He knew that it was what their mentor had told them to do and considering the fact that they thought of his diary as their Holy Book, it only showed a small part of the respect they had for him. Neither did the fact that he was being trusted with the very future of a whole race escape him. His ingrained politeness was urging him to thank them and he did. He looked around and saw a smile of appreciation appear in all the goblins. It seemed his approval meant something to them. Maybe more than he thought it would.

Over the last few hours, all his perceptions of them had changed and now he could appreciate their society as well as the individuals. Now, he knew he had to uphold the faith his great descendant had put on him.

Queen Trastek nodded. She picked up the diary from a magically sealed glass shelf and came forward. Standing opposite Harry, she said, "I, Queen Trastek, the noble am discharging our oath to our mentor by giving his designated descendant the 'Holy Book of Merlin' to Lord Harry James Potter."

With that there was a flash of light and Harry found himself in a huge hall, at least twice the size of the great hall, with a roaring fireplace in front of him. Besides the fire were two recliners. There was a young man with jet black hair sitting on one of chairs, with a glass of beverage in his hands.

He turned and said, "Hello Harry! Good to see you. I am Merlin."

* * *

In the lobby of St.Mungo's, one could feel the ire of Molly from one end to another. When she had found out that none of them knew where Harry was, she had gone into a rage. How could Tonks be so irresponsible?

"I can't believe all five of you. You just left him alone at Gringotts. What were you thinking? I sent all three of you to make sure that Harry was fine and you left him. What was important enough for you to leave him?" she would have gone on like that but a medi-witch came from behind her and put a sedation charm on her and floated her onto a stretcher.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins and Tonks were looking shamefully at their shoes. Their thoughts, that they had gone about in an ordinary fashion was doing nothing to assuage their guilt. It was not that he was alone, without any moral support at Gringotts which was filling them with shame. It was the fact that they had forgotten about him in all the mayhem. Each one of them knew that should the situation be reversed, Harry certainly would have remembered each and every one of them.

Tonks on the other hand was berating herself for not fulfilling her duty. More than the duty, she liked Harry. He was the godson of her favorite cousin. More than that, in the time she had known him, he was a very good person. Then suddenly she remembered Alastor. He was supposed to be with Harry. She took out a small mirror and called Mad-Eye on it.

* * *

Alastor at the moment was looking about making sure that everything was fine. Though everything was up & running again, he thought it prudent to look and make sure. He had already stationed two trainee aurors at the Gringotts to make sure that he found out when Harry comes out into the lobby of the bank. It had been nearly four hours since he had left with that goblin, silktrat or something. Mad-eye was no means a bigoted man. In his long career, he had seen a lot of things, and he knew like in the Wizarding world, every race had its own good and bad. It was just that he had never been any good with the goblin names.

He was lost in his thoughts when he felt his mirror vibrate. Some muggle born had joined the auror force three years ago and had borrowed a lot of ideas from a cell phone. He shook his head, smiling, as he took out his mirror and turned it on. It was Tonks. Damn, he had forgotten all about it.

"Mad-eye", called Tonks on her mirror. It was almost like a cell phone her father used. In a few seconds, she saw an amused face of mad-eye on her screen. She felt a bit relieved. If something had happened to Harry, mad-eye would have been cursing like a sailor.

Taking heart, composing her-self a bit, she asked the million galleon question, "Where is Harry?"

After the response she heard from mad-eye, she was worried; a lot. All five of them, who had been listening to the senior auror, had grief stricken, guilty faces. Two of them were crying.

* * *

Another one of destiny's strange play of cards was seen that night. One of the younger healers, who was taking care of Voldemort, was, at the moment of explosion, in the Knockturn alley buying certain potions from a, lets say, not a reputable shop. The huge magic wave which had passed thru, led to the bursting of certain potions. Certain semi-prepared potions, which had been kept in a stasis field, were exposed to too much of magic. One of the potions was the truth potion, "Veritaserum".

When a healer was taken from Knockturn alley to St.Mungo's, the fates would see it fit to let the favorite beetle of the Wizarding reporting be present. And boy was she in for a scoop!

* * *

Harry had been surprised to many-a-times very recently. So when he saw a good looking man in his early thirties, looking at him straight in the eye, said he was Merlin himself, he never as much as blinked. He simply walked down, and sat down on the recliner. As if by magic, which it obviously was, a glass of butterbeer appeared in his hands. Not even deigning as much as a look, Harry proceeded to sip. He was thirsty.

Merlin looked at his descendant and approved. He was not exactly Merlin per se, but an enhanced version of an image of his spirit. To be more exact, he was an enhanced version of an enchanted painting.

Inside this vault, when he was alive, he had worked for nearly 30 months instead of thirty days. He was proud of his creation. It had wonders of all his imagination at work. He was after all, the grandson of Hercules. This young man in front of him, despite all the pain he had suffered in his life and all the heartbreak & abuse, was worthy of Zeus himself.

"I see there have been too many surprises in recent times." He smirked. "well that's how life goes. Here, let me tell you a bit of why you are here. I believe you already about the beings which came out of the sky and were the reason for magic to sprout on earth." Harry nodded.

"Then let me tell you something you don't know. One of the last gods to return was Zeus, the king of all Gods. Actually they were from a separate plane of existence. They were the royal family who had been forced to flee their world because of a war which was raging in their home world. They came here to become free of the repeated assassination attempts on them. They needed to regroup and attack a counter offensive. And they needed time. So they came here. They time in our part of the galaxy moves a lot faster than in theirs. This was the reason of their very large life spans. Though they lived a very long life in their reality, their excursion here was nothing more than an extended stay. It also gave them a lot of time to plan and proceed. Actually that was the reason for the emergence of human race, we were a sort of chess board to them. And they played several ploys to recreate the position in their world. Yet, they did fall in love with their creations and due to that, unwittingly, they left a part of their power here for us. My Grandfather was one of those. He was a philanthropist. A very strong half-god, and a very powerful man. But due to his difference in opinion with his father, he rarely used his God-like abilities. Yet they were passed on. When nearly 3000 years ago, at last king Zeus went, he took his son with him. But I chose to stay behind. I had my adventures and in last days, I found my true family at last, the Goblins.

In those days, the wizards were very strong, at least in comparison with what I have lately come to know and I had a lot of enemies." He smiled. "One joy of my life was my daughter. I never knew about her till she had grown up. She was already married to a very good & strong wizard. So I let them alone. I had no intent of playing with their happiness. Though they were short of finances, they were not short of good intentions. So, I helped them a bit" both Harry and Merlin laughed. Little help indeed.

"And I left a small gift for my descendents. However i knew, the blood in our viens was strong in magic. And someday, one of my descendents would have the potential to be very powerful, nearly as powerful as our original ancestors. I designed this chamber as a sort of place where to train their powers. Because the amount of power they have, can be both a blessing and a curse. If they get out of control, it can really do some serious damage."

A small smile alit Harry's face. He was under no delusion that Voldemort would leave him and in the earlier state, he had only survived because he was lucky. Voldemort's host, professor Quirrel had died because by touching him, the second part of the curse had started to act again and tried to take the soul out of the body and kill it. As, at that time, Voldemort had a total control over Quirrel and he was directly feeding off his magic, both his magic and body disintegrated and Voldemort just survived the scare, becoming a lot weaker. Now, after numerous encounters and Harry being the sole survivor, he could not let Harry live if he was to rule absolutely. But now, he knew he had the power, and now, he had somebody to teach him.

Things were looking much better.

* * *

Rita Skeeter was having a field day. Today, after such a long time, not only had she had the proof of Dumbledore's other not-kindly face, but his utter decimation by the hands of the Goblin. Not many people knew of the reason behind Rita's animosity towards the professor. During the first war, her entire family had been killed by the death eaters. They were a proud family and very able. They had fought back and killed most of the death-eaters. Though, from a slytherin background, her family had openly sided with Dumbledore in the fight against you-know-who. She had been there when he had come and asked for their assistance. "it would be a hope for an alternative for all the slytherin families who, though did not want to join the dark lord, felt that they had no other option." He had stood there, in his twinkling blue eyes, radiating benevolence and smiling his ever irritating smile. He went as far as to guarantee all of their safety Foolishly, his family agreed. It was a well organized affair. When, only three weeks later, the death eaters attacked them all, for over 30 minutes, not even a single person reached there. Then he had the gall to come to her, while she was in the library and tell her that all the family she had, was dead. She was only saved because she was at school.

She vowed that day, someday she would expose him for what he was, "a-smile-on-the-face-and-betrayal-in-his-eyes" wizard. She had never forgiven him. She had went out of her way to malign Harry Potter, because it was well known that he was his blue-eyed boy. Her incarceration for a year by Hermione, though she was mad at her, had made her realize that he too was a victim of his benevolent game. She wanted to meet him and apologise. Someday, as soon as possible, she will.

And now, she had a healer, apparently under the influence of Veritaserum, saying that somehow, you-know-who was de-spirited. She had to see Harry Potter.

* * *

It had been 4 hours now that Harry was missing and Dumbledore was tearing his hairs out. Alastor had forced him to leave the Gringotts. He had been right, though, Dumbledore was forced to admit.

And Fawkes was again doing his vanishing act.

Fawkes had felt the call of his King, and at the moment he was flying there.

Harry, was looking at the young man in front of him and decided to ask him a few questions.

"May I ask a few questions?" Harry asked of the young man in front of him. Merlin amused as well as impressed by the young man. Most men he knew, hell he himself when he had found about his heritage were bowled over. Yet this young man had accepted this whole thing as if it was an every day thing to have your life turned around. Then, for him, it probably was. He just nodded, signing his acceptance.

"Why do you look so young?" Merlin laughed a hearty laughter, tears flowing from his eyes because of the same. He had not expected such a question. Anybody else would have tried to find out just how powerful they were going to be, or how much training it would take? Or so many other similar questions! But this young man was really an amazing person.

"You really are something young man." He said, still laughing aloud.

A few seconds later, controlling his laughter, he said "I am aware that most of my paintings & pictures show me as an old man, in the last stages of my life, but really, this is how I always saw myself, young at heart." They both smiled. Then Merlin continued "why don't we give way to all this formal stuff. You are my descendent, you might as well called me grand father or something like that." Harry, now tears showing in his eyes, smiled and nodded. In a space of few hours, he had found his mother and now someone, who might as well have been his grandfather. Making a decision, he closed his eyes and found himself next to his mother.

"Mom?" he asked the unasked question. He knew she knew what had been happening. He wanted to introduce her to him. He did not want any secrets in his family. Lily, whose eyes were already tearful, nodded her acceptance. Nodding, Harry willed himself back.

Merlin or grandpa, as now we will be calling him, saw Harry close his eyes for a split second. Though for a second, he saw somebody else, someone other than Harry. Before he could even think, Harry opened his eyes and said, "I would like to someone to meet you." Then he proceeded to tell the entire story.

To say grandpa was astonished would again be an understatement. Even he had not been able to do what this young mother had done. And he was known as the most powerful wizard ever. Even now, though he was only an enchanted image of himself, he had far more power than most wizards. He pondered for several seconds, then asked, "would you permit me to perform minor leglimency?" Harry nodded and then closed his eyes, moving himself back to his mother.

His mother had changed clothes it seemed and now was wearing a very pretty sundress. She must have wanted to make a good impression on this new addition to her son's family. He might have been her father-in-law for all intents and purposes.

And then she saw a sagely man appear in front of her. Harry looked kind of strangely at him and then he changed back into the young man they had all seen. This set the tone for the day as all of them sat and heard several tales of Merlin's adventures as well as Harry's adventures as a kid.

They spent nearly a week inside but less than half a minute in real time. By the time they came out, they all felt as if they had known each other forever.

When they came out, Merlin took out a ring from inside one ornate box. On it was a beautiful emerald. Engraved on it was a club and a bow & arrow with two wands on the side. All of it was on the backdrop of a lion's skin. Harry looked up to him, seeing the code of arms. "These are the code of arms of my grandfather, Hercules. He gave it to me, and I, now pass it on to you."

Accepting it, he looked at the ring and then slowly pushed it up his middle finger. As he put it on, he felt a strange but soothing sensation. He smiled. "What does it do?" smiling, like knowing a big secret, his grandfather just said, "you will find out! you will find out soon."

Okay, then what does the guardian do, exactly.

Merlin grew serious and said, "It finds out what your maximal potential is? That is, after all the knowledge and training, what is your maximum potential? And to get in, you must be a lot more powerful than I was."

Looking astonished, Harry asked the final question, "How long is the training to be?"

Merlin looked at him and said, "In real time, nearly 15 years."

Harry's face fell down. He could not afford to wait for 15 years. Merlin saw the look of despondency on him and said, but having the potential to win over Voldemort, is a separate matter. Come back tomorrow, we will discuss it. I guess you need to do a couple of other chores. It's been 4 hours since you came in.

Harry looked horrified. For him, nearly 9 days had passed. But it had been nearly all day here and he had totally forgotten about it. He quickly turned around and then stopped. He had come in with the diary and he didn't know how to get back.

"Just think about your office. You have a suite here now. You can go anywhere, this ring will take you anywhere you wish, anywhere in the world." Then it hit Harry. "Oh my God! All the council and the queen!"

"Don't worry. I left a message for them already, they will be waiting for you tomorrow." Sighing in relief, Harry nodded. Then he closed his eyes, willed himself at his office. Without the slightest sound, he disappeared.

* * *

Harry reappeared in a huge suite of offices. A goblin was already there.

"I am Korstaf, your personal assistance your highness. Is there any way I can assist you with anything?" Harry was again hit by the use of the title of your highness, but let it slide.

"Could you direct me to the lobby!", he asked. Nodding, the goblin lead him to a similar kind of gateway as the arch. He cursed himself. He totally forgot to ask about the portal. He will do it tomorrow.

"You just think of where you wish to go in the bank." It will take you to the nearest portal from there. As now you are authorized to use the portal system, you can see them. There is one in the lobby. Harry nodded. He could have used his ring, but didn't want to appear unannounced somewhere in the busy bank lobby.

Thinking of the lobby, Harry crossed thru the portal and appeared in a small alcove by the lobby. As he walked out, Hedwig, who had been waiting for him attacked him. Harry laughed and apologised. Harry then flew and sat on his shoulder. Just as he turned his head, he saw two unknown persons and the ever irritating Rita Skeeter approach him.

He was thinking of how to get away without letting others know of his new transportation abilities when Fawkes appeared right next to him. A strange thought appeared in his mind, as if asking, "will you go with me?"

Harry nodded, trusting Harry. In a heartbeat, Harry Potter, Hedwig and Fawkes disappeared in flames, leaving everybody with their mouths agape.


	13. The Himalayan Excursion

**Harry Potter & The True Power**

**Chapter 13 : Himalayan Excursion**

Rita Skeeter had found out that Harry was at the Gringotts. He had been there since the morning. She had heard the rumors of Sirius Black's death. Also that he was Harry's Godfather. Truly, a Drunk Mund (ungus Fletcher) was a real source of information. Since her return, when she had found out that you-know-who was really back, she turned back to the reporter she had once been. But celebritism had taken a toll on her. Add to that, she always had a point of view. That's what most readers wanted anyway.

As soon as she saw Harry come out into the lobby, she rushed to meet him. He had to know about the present status of V..Volde..shit ..Voldemort. She was damned if she was going to continue to fear the evil excuse of a wizard.

However, she was not alone, she saw two men rush towards him as well. Before both of them could approach him, First, they saw the snow white Owl that belonged to Harry Potter. After a brief joust with him, the most famous phoenix of The Great Britain & Scotland, Fawkes appeared out of nowhere and in a moment, all three of them disappeared in a flash of fire. Disappointed, she returned to the daily prophet to turn in her articles.

The two training aurors, who had just seen Harry Potter, were a nervous bunch. They knew that Mad-Eye wanted to be informed as soon as they saw him. And Harry had a very slippery reputation. It was rumored that he had slipped out of you-know-who's hand five times now. In addition to the event when he got the scar. Then there was the rumor of the academy he had started at Hogwarts, and the appearance or alleged appearance of you-know-who in the ministry.

So as soon as they saw him, they immediately sent the pre-arranged signal to Mad-Eye. However in front of their eyes before they could say a thing, he disappeared with Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix.

* * *

Harry had never traveled by this method of phoenix travel before. He with Ron & Ginny had been picked by Fawkes just after the chamber of secrets tournament. But nothing had felt like this. It was as if he was passing through a void, albeit a comforting one. Then, without much further ado, they came out of this and he saw himself hanging about in the air, with snow covered peaks all around. Harry didn't know it then, but this was just one of his many visits to the Himalayas, the home of the phoenixes.

Hedwig was flying with them now. She looked cold. Harry was somehow still enveloped in a warm bubble. Within a few minutes, they reached what could have been called a palatial nest. It was made of natural fibers and interwoven like the birds does it but that is as far as its similarity to a nest went. It was a huge planned city. He felt more than saw that it was changing. He was to learn later that it was made of high magic and changed to whatever was needed by its dweller.

As they settled down, Harry looked at Fawkes strangely. When he had accepted Fawkes invitation to get away from "the Skeeter woman" and most probably two minders set by ministry (he assumed they had gotten the emancipation papers and fudge was trying to do something), he had thought that they would be going to Hogwarts, not here in some high mountain range filled with magic. That was another thing Harry noticed. The entire place was soaked with magic. Hogwarts magic looked an infant in front of him. He would just have to see what happens.

He had taken not more than a few steps when he saw many other phoenixes come out from various places and appear in front o him. Unlike Fawkes, not all of them were Red & Gold, there were many more colors like blue & purple involved. And then what Harry saw, brought him very close to fainting. Had it not been the severe bumps of seeming impossibilities happening to him in the last two days, strengthened his system, he surely would have. He saw a mirror image of Merlin as an older man, walk up to him. He was glowing in a faint multicolored halo. Then he looked down and saw the ring on his fingers, and looked faintly impressed. "Good" he said, "I see the Queen has fulfilled her duty." Pausing for a bit, he continued, "Hello Harry, as I am sure by now that you know, I am your grandfather, many times over, that is."

Harry was totally and utterly shocked. He had just come here after being with a magical image that had been his ancestor. He had been led to believe that he had died over 3000 years ago and now Fawkes had brought him to this place, and here was a man who looked exactly like him, albeit a lot more powerful.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had just come in to the aurors headquarters. Mad-Eye had flooed him and at the moment they had just completed the report of events at Gringotts. Albus was now pacing to & fro, wearing down the carpet. He had been amazed at the inclusion of Fawkes in the whole scenario. Fawkes had been doing his disappearing act since the last two days. The same amount of time since the first magical wave had rendered him unconscious. Things were starting to look ominous.

Even now, as he attempted to call upon the link with his familiar, he could not contact him.

Alastor was looking at him very curiously. The importance of Potter in this war was becoming more and more certain. Albus had never been this rattled. Even during the first war, several deaths of light families never pushed him out of control. More than anything, he liked to be in control. Now, he was beyond control at the non-availability of a young person who had gone with his own familiar phoenix. Phoenixes were known as the Purest of light creature equaled only by the unicorns.

Alastor was getting an itch. He now had to get at the bottom of this.

* * *

The burrow was quiet, except for one voice that was worth more than all else combined. Something you don't see this when even a few of them are present. Today, the whole Weasley contingent except Percy was there. Both Bill & Charlie had come back after the fiasco at Diagon Alley. Molly had just woken out of the sedation charm.

"What the Hell were you thinking of? Don't you have any responsibility? My God I thought you were growing up. But have I ever been mistaken? And after that you let a stupid Medi-Witch sedate me without my permission. Merlin she is going to get an earful from me." Molly went in the same rave for a few more minutes until Arthur finally put an arm around her shoulders. Stopping in mid sentence, she buried her face in his shoulders and cried. She was very-very worried about Harry.

She loved him like a son, more than as a friend of Ron. Ever since he had saved Ginny's life in his second year, she had more or less adopted him in her heart. Ron did behave like an idiot every year while he was home during the holidays. She had heard from Ginny that Ron was being an even bigger idiot in school during their fourth year. But Harry, bless his heart, seemed to have forgiven him. She loved that boy as if he was her own.

* * *

At the Riddle Manor, the senior healer had made all the preparations for the spell. He had already checked the potion. Everything was fine. Snape, Lestrange as well as Pettigrew were all there waiting for the clock strike 8. At that time, the potion was to be given to the dark lord and exactly four hours later, when the clock strikes 12, the spell was to be casted. Everything was fine except one of the junior healers he had sent to Knockturn Alley had not returned. It was not usual.

However, he did not deign to inform the three from the core group of the same. Things were volatile as it is. He did not want a death on his head. Though he was an ousted healer, he was a healer none-the-less.

* * *

Rita had used another version of her enchanted quills. This article was a genuine article, written as she liked to write and not something she was used to writing. When she had arrived in the world of reporting, nobody read her articles. She was an unknown at that moment. Once, under the influence of fire-whiskey, she had written pretty damaging towards a known socialite. The only reason she wasn't sued was because she had the proof of being correct.

She had received a promotion and a raise after that. Strung on the high she got from being a celebrity that she lost her way. She became what she hated most. And when Hermione had encased her in for a year in a museum, at first she had been mad. Not for being incarcerated, but for being caught. She had a lot of time on her hands to think, of reflection. She had thought of the most horrible night of her life and from there, she started to see the life from a new perspective. The only good thing from her loosing her way was that she had become a celebrity in her own right.

She had come out a changed person. Daily prophet had hired her again. Her charms had not lost their sheen.

Now, she had written both her articles. She had prepared both her articles and waited till the last moment. She did not want anyone blackballing her. She maybe out of a job tomorrow, but she would have atoned for some of the damage she had incurred during her binge.

* * *

Harry was now sitting on a comfortable chair which had appeared especially for him. What he had learnt was amazing. Merlin is the king of all Phoenixes with Fawkes being their ambassador to the Wizarding world. Little did he know that these were just the appetizers. He never knew the real importance of the magical wave of his caliber and so many other things.

Right now, he was waiting for Merlin. They just had a brief meeting with the congress of phoenixes, nothing special; just an introductory meeting.

In a few moments, he felt a presence. He turned to find Merlin standing just behind him, gazing at the stars.

"Beautiful things, these stars. One can make them into any thing if one is imaginative enough. Just like magic" Harry had an odd feeling that Merlin meant a lot more than just what he had said. He nodded, half understanding, half believing.

"I understand that this must be very odd for you. You must have spent some time with the image I had kept in that vault, and now, you get to know the real thing. But I assure you, I was once him. So we know each other some, just pretend that I have amnesia and you are trying to tell me about yourself, my grandson." There was an odd ethereal feeling. He felt he could trust him. Not even an hour or so ago, he had. Now the shape had just changed. The person was the same, barring a few thousand years. _Ah the life he led_.

So he began, and over the period of next two hours, he poured out his life in front of his grandfather. And he listened, letting him go through the emotions. If there were any queries, he kept them to himself. When he found out about lily, he was astonished. Just like his counterpart.

Harry was tired. Though his soul had rested and played, his body had been at a go since very early morning. And he hadn't slept much the night before. Any before he knew it, he dozed off, on the chair. With a wave of a hand, Merlin transformed the chair into a bed. Magically, the verandah turned into a room.

Merlin smiled, seeing his grandson sleep. It felt like he had slept after a long time. Odd but true, for the first time he remembered, he was sleeping with his family. Merlin closed his eyes, reappearing in front of a very old image of his. It was as if seeing yourself when you were young, only far better. It was like a meeting of very old friends after a long time. And like old friends, they talked thru the night.

* * *

It was nearly 12 in the morning. Snape was standing near the bed of the dark lord with Bella, Pettigrew and the Healer. As the clock struck 12, Healer muttered the spell and the whole body of the dark lord was enveloped in a black glow. It glowed for a couple of seconds and then they saw a wisp of smoke enter the body. Soon, the glow receded back in the body and the healer sighed in relief. The spell had to be timed properly

In a few moments after the light around the dark lord vanished, he spelled another charm to see the vital statistics. Everything was fine. All four of them now waited for their master to come back to the land of the living.

* * *

Next morning was a day of huge excitement. On the front page of the Daily profit was the photo of Albus Dumbledore being cut down to size by a very angry goblin. As it was a magical photo, it showed a receding Dumbledore with an angry and snarling face. It was, a Kodak moment. With some accurate commentary, the article went something like,

"**The True Face of Professor Dumbledore" by Rita Skeeter.**

_It would have been an ordinary day like all the days at Gringotts. All of us go there to take care of our finances and to safe keep things of most important to us. Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, Order of Merlin First Class, and Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot had gone to the Gringotts, it seems, to find somebody he had lost. The person he wished to find was none-other than the hero of our Wizarding world, the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter._

_Mr. Potter, it seemed had some business and had left instructions not to be disturbed. When asked about him repeatedly, in deference to the position he holds in the Wizarding world, he was informed that the young Mr. Potter had been fine._

_However, choosing not to believe the most honest guardians of the Wizarding economy, Albus Dumbledore showed his true face and character. He showed us a side of him seldom someone sees, the side which comes out only when someone doesn't do as he asks of them. So, when the goblins respected our rights and the rights of Mr. Potter to a safe and secure visit at the bank, the professor lost all control._

_In a tone unbecoming a civilized wizard, in front of all, he chose to snarl at the Senior Goblin in-charge, and I quote "I want to see Harry Potter standing here in front of me right this minute."_

_The Goblins are responsible for our safety and for keeping our affairs discreet. Does the headmaster believe he has the right to countermand our decisions regarding our privacy and the way we conduct our business? Does the headmaster believe himself to be the master of our lives?_

_Or is this the true face of the headmaster? Have we been fooled by the mask he puts on? Is he the kind eyed benevolent leader of the light or is he just a polite version of you-know-who? Lets' ask us the question, **who is the real Dumbledore?**_

After that was a request to all the readers as to their own impression of the truth or if they had ever had an encounter with the Headmaster, when he was being less than honest! There was also a pensieve memory of the incident available for viewing at the offices of the daily Prophet.

This article had created a mass hysteria of public opinion. The last line had been a stroke of genius. It was a known fact that pensieve memories can not be faked. Since the morning, people had been flocking to the offices and were waiting in line.

Then she hit the jackpot, Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was coming to see the memory.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was again loosing control. Things had been rapidly spinning out of control. Albus had been realizing his impotency in the face of fates. He did not like it. He did not like it for one moment. All his efforts at guiding the Wizarding world to a peaceful time, was not coming out as he planned. He needed to get back the initiative. Otherwise, the whole Wizarding world would fall into the darkness as he feared nearly fifteen years ago.

* * *

At the riddle manor, everybody was oblivious. For security reasons, all communications had been suspended and all travel rationed. Nobody knew what had happened outside. The entire inner circle was waiting for the dark lord to wake up. He did not disappoint. At exactly 8:23 am, he woke up, opened his eyes and saw his inner circle surrounding him.

And then his eyes laid on Snape and turned cold, sending shivers up his spine.

Slowly, he got up. He looked around and saw Snape, Bella, Peter and a healer whose name he forgot looking at him eagerly. The last few days had been hell. The magical wave that had hit him had changed something. After the fateful night fifteen years ago, he had felt incomplete. Like some part of his power was lost somewhere and now it had returned. But some thing else had changed. And he needed to find out.

"Every body leave!" the dark lord said in a very crispy and chilled voice. There was a new power in him, the power which he had during his previous reign, maybe even more. The dark lord Voldemort, heir of the slytherin, was back.

Authors Notes:

I would like to thank everybody who has helped me thru their reviews and suggestions thru the first part of my story. No, I am not going to start one under a new title, I just mean to say that the ground work from where my story will now proceed to the second stage is now set. All the characters are in the right places.

Additionally, I would like to thank my very first reviewer warra, and many more who have joined me in this journey.

Shadowed Rains, Lady-Slytherin-Warrior, athenakitty, YinMiltato, Imill123, niklophiliac, Inemene, White Merlin, Dumbldore, Wavefunction, Edengrave, Honor Harrington1982, Goddess Selene, Ladylime464, KeiIkari, Inemene, Kikilaughter, James and many more who have read and not reviewed.

I know that I haven't answered any of your questions as yet. But from now on, I would try to. Frankly, this is my fanfic and I am not very conversant with the etiquettes for the same. Also, the story's base was already in my mind when I started. And as you have seen, a single change might have had a cascade effect.

But now, I will have some lee way. I have already prepared a broad outline of what I want this story to do. If any of you have any suggestions, please feel free to convey them. Till now, I have updated nearly daily. That was pretty much because everything was in my mind and I had to get it out and I had some free time.

Now it might become a bit more normal, say once every 2-3 days. Lets see.

I am still looking for a beta as Shadowed rains continually reminds me, I do leave out a few. My only excuse is that I right in a straight run. I do spell check and all, but still, sometimes, your eyes slide off what you did wrong.

Hence the offer is open to you all who think it would help.

gt.


	14. The Making of Lord HJP Part 1

**Chapter 14**

**The Making of Lord Harry James Potter Part 1**

It had been nearly a fortnight since Harry had disappeared and that too, right in front of the aurors. Rita Skeeter's article had started a public outcry, not in Dumbledore's favor, but against him. There had been too many skeletons under the closet and they were coming out fast.

First, there had been an article about the fact that though it was Dumbledore who had fired the final killing curse at Grindewald, 76 wizards had died of his hands to weaken him enough. His skill and power had not been an issue, but some people had started asking questions.

Then, there was the issue of his dealing of the first war against Voldemort. Though it had been a young unknown as yet child of only a year or so old who had stopped him, it was Dumbledore who had actually milked it for political mileage. The question being asked was that if the greatest wizard ever himself could not defeat the dark lord, then why would you-know-who fear him. Then again, the majority of mayhem was caused not by the dark lord himself, but by his death-eaters. They themselves were never very powerful except the inner circle. So why had they not been found and dealt with.

Then there was Hogwarts. In the last few years, enough trouble had been happening inside the school than outside. The most famous was Harry Potter's inclusion as a champion in the Tri-Wizard tournament and his subsequent abduction; the death of Cedric Diggory and then, only a few days back, the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries.

It was not only Dumbledore, but also the entire ministry with Fudge at its head, that were the center of attack. They were being ridiculed left right and center. The public opinion was totally against both of them at the moment and they both were going thru hell.

The most important factor which stood against the Headmaster was none other his handling of Severus Snape, the potion master at Hogwarts. Severus had been teaching for the last thirteen years. In those years, all except the slytherin had been at one time or the other, on the receiving end of his bigotry and non-professional attitude. Despite several attempts in the beginning to make complaints against him, no action was ever taken. Added to that, that he was a marked death-eater who was out only because of the intervention of the headmaster, nobody was in a mood to spare him.

Countless ambitions of innumerable students had been thwarted because of their inadequacy at potions. This was a direct result of Snape's teaching style, which again was due to Albus Dumbledore.

Both of them, at the moment were being called as the reason of failure of the Wizarding world and the reason that they were in such a sad shape.

The only reason they both had not been ousted was that one was the minister and the other was the head of the institution supposed to take over in case of any impeachment motion is to be put against the minister. There were plans afoot to make a new head of the Wizengamot.

This all would never have happened had it not been for a small morning chat between a grandfather, his daughter in law and her son, if a one sided angry-as-I-have-ever-been lecture by the strongest wizard, the grandfather, Merlin could be called a chat.

A fortnight ago, the day after Harry reached the Himalayas.

It was quite late at night or very early in the morning. The main thing was that the sun had not risen as yet, and he was awake. Not understanding the reason why, he looked around and saw himself in a comfortable bed. The room was comfortable and a cool breeze passing thru the open window.

Then he suddenly remembered the events. By Merlin! Uh, he mentally chided himself, Merlin was alive and well, can't use his name anymore. Well, he was in the Himalayas, somewhere in Nepal. The time difference would account for his being up while it was still night. He remembered, getting very tired while it was just evening over here. Well, he had a lot of time. He did not want to wait and trouble anyone. He would just have to do something.

At first, he thought of practicing magic, and then he thought better and closed his eyes. He felt like he hadn't talked with lily in ages. There was no better time than the present.

He opened his eyes to find himself in his house, but he could not see his mother. He looked around, slightly worried and then did what he had seen Ron and Ginny do countless times, he hollered "MOM!" as loud as possible. A few second later, he saw his mom, dressed in a robe, coming out of a room upstairs. He looked worried. She had been sleeping. Boy was he in trouble! Never having been in such a trouble with her, he really didn't know what to expect.

His uncle and aunt had been brutal with him. His friends had been supportive albeit a bit pissed. Anything else he did not remember. He sure was apprehensive.

Coming down, he was amazed when he saw his mom smile at him. She tussled his hair, moving her hands thru his already unruly hair, just as hers were at the moment. She went down the kitchen and started to prepare a cup of tea. His face was filled with all the incredulous he could feel. Simply stated, he was amazed. In a spirit form, he did not think his mother would still need all these things.

Lily looked at her son, and finally understood what he was thinking.

"Surely you didn't think I was awake all the time. You were sleeping, and seeing you sleep, I felt I could use one too. It has been a long time since I slept." She said, her smile getting wider as she saw how nervous Harry had gotten. Deciding not to torture him anymore, she added, don't worry, I don't really need it, but its nice none-the-less.

Harry released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Slowly, he relaxed. His face turned up a small smile of his own. Without saying anything, he too sat down on the chair in the kitchen and took the cup that had been prepared for him. With a few biscuits and a cup of tea, both of them sat down, sipping it.

"So…," both lily and Harry started at the same time. Harry stopped first. Lily looked at him and then started again, "So, what do you plan to do now? I mean, you have power, you have wealth…" she left the line unfinished.

"Yes. I also have a mad snake eyed bastard after my life and I have no knowledge on how to beat him, and no comparable training what-so-ever. I have survived here-up-to because of luck, fate and maybe foolhardy. But, I can't leave my fate hanging in by the threads of fate forever. I need help." Harry's demeanor, which had been pleasant a moment earlier, was now pensive. "I mean" he continued "how can I hope to compare in knowledge, training and wisdom of wizards like Dumbledore and Voldemort who have spent there lives training? One wants me dead and the other wants me as his pet. God! I hate my life!" he put his head in his hands as the anguish in his heart surfaced out and for the first time he showed what he really was, a very scared child/young man.

He had kept a brave face all along, as he had always been alone. He never had the luxury of depending on some-one. Now that he had someone he could depend upon, he had let go of some of the fears he had and let it surface. But now he had let out. For the first time since he could remember, he didn't have to be strong. Strangely, this only made him stronger, strong enough to cry.

Lily wrapped him in a hug and let him cry it all out. She had been waiting for it. She had been aware of all the fear that simmered unseen, unmentioned, underneath her son's soul. She also knew that this kind of help had to be asked and was glad that he had done so at last. Since the very day that they had found about the time difference in their respective worlds, she had been planning. And now was the chance.

In a few minutes, Harry disengaged himself from his mother. The crying had receded, though his eyes were a bit red. Lily smiled and taking heart from it so did Harry.

"Har, I have been thinking around the same lines and I have sort of come up with a plan."

Harry looked expectantly as his mother continued. "There are two things which are required for training in the Wizarding world, knowledge and practice. With passage of time, this would lead to wisdom and power. Knowledge is not good enough, we must know how to use what we know, when to use it and when not. This can come only from practical experience or from learning from others. But remember, when you learn from others, you must not let their priorities become yours. Use what you can, discard what you must."

"The other most important thing is power and it comes with practice. Though we both know you have great power, you don't control it. You also have very little idea as to your abilities. Then there is the special thing that is "…the power he knows not." You have great power, but a lot of training is required."

"I was a very good student, a powerful witch as well and with the time benefit we have in our dream world, I can teach you all I know. Another benefit is that while we are in such a dream world, our conscious as well subconscious are working in tandem. This gives us photographic memory. However, we still have to comprehend what we know. But at least the theory is going to be there."

"So when do we start?" asked Harry.

"How about now?" his mother said and with that, the scene changed from the kitchen to a very big library.

There were hundreds of books on separate subjects. However, the maximum books were on Charms and Arthimancy, followed by DADA and Transfiguration. Then there were a few books on all the subjects. Harry was surprised to find several books on blood Magic, dark magic, magical rites, and many other things.

They started. Hours turned into days, days into weeks, and weeks into months and nearly three years later, he was in a very advanced learning stage. He was an expert in charms, arthimancy, DADA & transfiguration. As a surprise, his mother turned out to be very gifted in potions. Now, he was very proficient in potion making. Not a potion master by any chance, but not far from it as well.

Because of their being a soul at the moment, and lily too having total recall, both of them were learning newer things. Things that one didn't know and things that the other had forgotten even ever hearing off. The only apprehension was that as Harry's subconscious was involved, how much of it could be retained when he was awake. Till now, he had stayed back a week and all of that had been retained. But there is a huge lot of difference between a week and three years. Now, that nearly two hours had gone by in real time, they both decided that it was time to find out.

Harry opened his eyes.

Merlin had now learnt of many other things, things that Harry had left out. His persecution by the hands of the Wizarding world, professor Dumbledore, the Wizarding press, and all. He was astounded. He had last checked in on his descendents some 20 years ago. Everything was fine. John Potter was a good man and his wife Estelle was a good witch, woman and mother. They had two kids, James and Gina. There had been a dark lord on the rise, but he had seen a lot of them. They came and went. Now, 20 years later, his whole line had disappeared save their sole scion. And he had grown in a life unfit any wizard.

He was angry as well as impressed. Angry at the Wizarding world for totally screwing his grandson's life as well as impressed at him at turning out the way he had even after the cards fate had dealt him. He needed to be educated. He was the scion of the oldest and wealthiest family. Things needed to change. First he would speak with Harry and then with the goblins. He also would look at the present dark lord. He was a young upstart. Pity, he might have made a good mage. But now, he wasn't sure.

Taking leave of his image, he went back to the Himalayas. Appearing at the edge of Harry's bed, he saw that Harry was in a deep slumber. He cast a spell which would alert him as soon as Harry gets up.

Nearly an hour later, Harry awoke and Merlin felt the alarm he had set. After waiting for a couple of minutes, he walked towards Harry's room and knocked at the door. Then he heard a scream. Without waiting for any answer, he appeared directly in the room finding Harry on the floor, unconscious.

After getting up, Harry looked around, a bit confused. There was a lot of new information in his brain. And he was totally out of it. It was as if he was hearing a huge, continuous roar inside his head and his head was receiving flashes. After each flash, some new information was added to his brain. Soon it became a sound so big that he just fell down on the floor and fainted. The last thing he saw was someone appearing. All he could see was pointed shoes.

As soon as Merlin saw Harry, he knew what was wrong. He had seen it enough in the older days. Foolish children, he thought. Then casting a mild leglimens spell, he entered the mind of Harry and began to work.

**6 hours later.**

Harry had been unconscious for 6 hours now and Merlin had gotten out nearly two hours before. It had been an arduous job but he had done it. When he had entered, he saw that all his brain had mixed up everything. With the ancient magic at his command, slowly he put everything as was. It had taken him 4 hours to get everything right. In soul-time, it had actually been nearly four and a half years. He had found lily unconscious inside as well. He was in right mind to really shoot both of them.

He had been tired, having used a lot of his magic. Now, he was meditating to find his balance again.

Five minutes later, Harry opened his eyes. He remembered everything that his mother had taught him as well as what had happened. Looking at the tired face of his grandfather in front of him, he knew he was in for some heavy duty punishment. Slowly he got up and then thought of his mother, closing his eyes; he went in and saw nothing but a large plain. There, on a bed, in the open, her mother too was unconscious. Using a charm taught by her, he tried to find out her status, he found that there was no effect. He cursed himself. He should have remembered that inside him, only thought worked. That had been another drawback of training in the soul-world. He tried to move her a bit, but found no response.

Scared and out of his wits, he came out and looked into angry eyes of his grandfather.

Author's Notes:

The arena is set and now, let the games begin.

Thank you all those who reviewed.

gl


	15. The Making of Lord HJP Part 2

**Chapter 15**

**The Making of Lord Harry James Potter Part 2**

Lord Voldemort had not slept a wink in the last night. He kept remembering about the events of the last few days. The magical burst and following that, his soul being totally removed from his body and then it kept floating in a vast magical nothingness. It was far worse than those years he had wondered in nothingness. Those years had not been that bad because most of the times, for nearly 9 years, he wasn't even aware of who he was.

It was only because of the growth of magic in Harry did he slowly come into his memories. He had always known that part of his life force was somehow trapped with the Potter boy. More than that, he had never been able to reach his previous level of power. He had tried hard, performed several rituals to get back to his previous levels, but was unable to do so but after the last incident, as soon as he had been recalled into his body; he had felt power coursing thru him. More than he had ever felt in his body.

He had been trying to postulate the reasons for this happening. There were several theories that came into his mind. One was that the limbo had some how fused some magic into him. Second was that whatever the magical wave was, it had increased his own magical core. But the theory he himself believed was that when the killing curse had backfired, part of him had stuck in with Potter. And someway, somehow, that part of him had become free from Potter. That part which had held some of his powers. Due to extra rituals that he had performed, he had become more powerful than he was when he returned to form. Now, as his power had returned to him, he had become a lot stronger. Dumbledore was but a mosquito.

He was forgetting the most important part of this theory. Today, he was alive just because he had been linked to the potter boy. That small part of his self, which was in Harry, was what had anchored his soul to this plane all the time. Without that part, he surely would have died. Now he had two major questions, one, how is it that the curse was rebounded. Countless mothers had died saving their children, yet in the history of magic, this had never happened. And the latest question was what had happened that had broken the bond between him and Harry?

He had to know. He had to be prepared. He cannot let go of all of his hard work now, especially when the fates had given him a chance to start life again. He simply could not, not finish his task.

He again turned to read the tome that he was earlier engrossed in. He had to know.

* * *

Severus had returned to the school and went straight to the Dumbledore's office. He had to let him know that the dark lord was back and by the look of things, he was quite better than he had seen him in a long time, probably ever. It was not a good thing. A stronger dark lord did not bode well for him. He had been in between both of them for so long and so many truthful lies that even he wasn't sure of which side he would be on. He had lost his identity so long ago that sometimes he could not even remember those days when had not been involved. Since the day he had grown old enough to understand, he was taught dark magic. By the time he had entered Hogwarts, he was probably better than any student there as far as the knowledge of dark arts and potions was concerned.

But at hogwarts he faced the ridicule from his peers. He had always been reserved. But the attitude of several students at hogwarts revolved around baiting him or playing praks on him. He never responded to them but he never found out when he became bitter and reclusive to the extreme. His loneliness had driven him to excellence and stoked his ego and pride.

All this drove him to be better than everybody else. It was this desire that had made him to be the best potions master in the Europe and probably all over the world and this is why he turned into a double agent. It was a thrill knowing that he was smarter than everybody else, especially those dorks who called themselves the marauders, had made his life hell at Hogwarts and thought themselves to be the smartest. It was only this rush which had somehow landed him between the two most powerful wizards of the time.

He sometimes wished he could tell them what a fool he had made off of all of them, not at Hogwarts but in the real life. His drive for revenge gave him the biggest adrenalin rush. And boy was he successful.

* * *

Dumbledore was getting worried. Harry hadn't been seen since yesterday. As his own phoenix was involved, he could not even blame anybody. On the contrary, people were asking him of his whereabouts. Although not many people had known Fawkes, it was not exactly a secret either that dumbledore had the only known phoenix in the area.

Molly had, on the other hand, gone ballistic on him. He did not want to remember it though. When that woman started, god save onybody on her bad side.

He had tried all scrying spells he knew, tried to call upon Fawkes but all was of no avail. He had come up empty handed. So now, here he was, sitting in his office, with nothing but the worries that were piling upon him.

He was still lost in his thoughts when he saw Severus enter his office. He looked a bit uneasy. Maybe something was wrong. Snape was in a very special position in this war. There were two sides and he was the go between without the benefit of the immunity the ambassador enjoys. Though both sides didn't do much with him and in return, he kept the things which were required to be kept a secret, at least most of the times.

That was the reason that Snape had been the potions master was still teaching. There is a muggle adage "keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer." Severus, by far was a in the latter category. However, Dumbledore did hope that when the day of decision would dawn, he would make the right decision. Despite all, he was an interesting person to know.

As Snape entered the room, Dumbledore looked up and saw Severus. He was looking tired. Though he was far from his usual when he had suffered from the Cruciatus.

"He is back and he looked far more powerful than ever before; even more powerful than he was at his peak. I really don't think you are even on the same stage anymore. I guess he can now be a mage." Severus gave his report in a monotone. He really didn't care one way or the other, although the dark lord's curses are going to be far worse than now.

Dumbledore looked even more worried than earlier. As a matter of fact, he had definitely paled. Smiling a bit, Severus turned and walked out.

* * *

Harry had never been at the receiving end of such fury from a person he cared about. He had stopped listening to the Dursley's long time ago and now, a man, whom he had started to love as a grandfather was really putting it into him. Worse than that, he was right.

"What the hell were both of you thinking? Don't you have any idea what could have happened. Don't you ever try it again without consulting me again? It took me more than four years to get your head straight, that too, when your mother was helping me for most of the time. I have been meditating for two hours to get into balance. Your mom is going to be out for a lot longer. I really should…"

A very big smile of relief crossed his face and he really didn't care if he was given the proverbial 12 tasks his ancestor had to do to atone for his sins. His mother was fine, and that was all he really cared about.

After never knowing any parent, he had found her. Loosing her was not something he wanted to even think about.

Looking at the smile which had appeared on Harry's face, Merlin nearly blew up in rage but then he looked closer and understood. He was even more amazed at his grandson. He was not afraid of the most powerful wizard, but was afraid for his mother. His capacity to love was totally amazing.

"I guess I need to get the ball rolling now", he thought to himself.

"Harry, lily is going to be fine. She is just resting. She went crazier than I did inside your head. She should be awake in an hour or so. I will see you again in that time. In the meantime, you should rest a bit more. If I am right, today is going to be a very big day for you.

Harry nodded and went back to lie down on the bed. Merlin disappeared with a woof.

* * *

The burrow was filled with a kind of lethargic energy. The disappearance of Harry had pushed them in a defensive mode. Everybody was worried sick. Everybody was just going thru the motions. The twins, Gred & Forge tried a few of their funnier pranks on Ron to get a bit of emotion out of him but to no avail. Every one of them was silently feeling guilty over not being with Harry. The only reason they had come was to be with Harry after Harry reached the Grimmauld place. They had failed. No-one, not even Hermione, thought about the fact that he had gone with Fawkes from the lobby at Gringotts. Not the whole Wizarding world would have been able to do much about it.

The only good thing was that because of this, Ron had matured a bit and both Ron & Hermione started to spend a lot of time with each other. As Harry was no longer with them to mediate, they had to learn to speak with each other, setting aside all their anger and frustration.

Ginny was keeping quiet. She was no longer looked like the spark of life of her family. She had withdrawn unto herself. Everybody thought it was because of Harry.

* * *

Rita Skeeter was hopping mad. She had been her most devious. She had reserved space and tried to put in her articles at the last time. But she found out later that her editor had felt something afoot. It was a precautionary move since her absence for a year. She wasn't aware that he had put a minder on her. He was under orders from the powers that be, Cornelius Fudge as well as Dumbledore , not to rock the boat. Daily Prophet had enough accumulated losses.

When she had made a special late entry request, he had asked that all news be cleared especially thru him. He had seen the articles and a few minutes later, she was fired.

On her way back, she decided to look into quibbler.

She entered the quibbler building and asked the receptionist "Is Mr. Lovegood in?"

"Ah! Miss Skeeter. I am sorry but Mr. Lovegood is not in. Can I take a message?" the receptionist said in the most helpful manner. The fortunes of quibbler had turned around after Rita Skeeter's article on the boy-who-lived. She was quite a celebrity now, especially as it was rumored that she had gone into hiding for a year after getting death threats from death eaters.

"When can I see him? It is urgent." Asked Rita again.

"Not for another 4 weeks. He has gone with his daughter to their annual vacation. If he calls in, I will be sure to take a message. If you give me your floo address, I will ask him to call you as soon as possible."

Rita gave the receptionist her floo address, then dejectedly, she apparated to her apartment. She had to find Harry potter. He had to know the truth and to clear her conscious, she had to apologise.

* * *

It had been nearly an hour when Merlin reappeared back into Harry's room. Harry looked very peaceful. He hadn't the heart to but Merlin shook his shoulders lightly, waking Harry up.

Harry felt somebody shaking him up and found himself looking again into his grandfather's eyes. Only this time, there was laughter in them rather than the fury he had witnessed the last time around.

"Let's go meet your mother, son!" Harry nodded, closing his eyes and again, he reappeared in the same plain. His mother was still asleep, though was moving a bit now.

"Mom! Hey Mom! Get up now, will you?" Harry very gently patted her mother's forehead and then proceeded to repeat what he was saying. Slowly lily's eyes opened and she saw her son standing over her. Snapping her eyes open, remembering what had happened; she jerked up, pulled Harry into a hug, and cried. She had been very-very scared.

She had always cherished her son when she was alive, worried for him while she was trapped inside him and had come to respect him in the time that they had. But during their last visit, they had become friends and any prospect of loosing him had nearly pushed her over the edge. She was not worried about dying. She just wanted Harry to live happily. If it meant that she had to die for his life or his happiness, she wouldn't blink an eye.

After finding out the possible repercussions their excursion, she had been horrified and filled with guilt. Not only was it her idea, she was also the parent. She had caught hell for it from Merlin. They had worked like maniacs for nearly five years. She was scared and was weeping when exhaustion had even forced her soul to rest.

Now, as she saw her son, she felt as if she could live again.

"Harry! Darling! I am so sorry. I am so-so sorry! It was entirely my fault. I nearly killed you. What kind of a mother I am?"

She was continuing in the same flow when Harry put a hand over her mouth and stopped the run of her guilt.

"I am fine mom, I am fine"

She cried for a bit and then settled down as she saw Merlin there as well. She bowed her head in guilt.

"It's okay lily. Maybe I was a bit too harsh the last time. I know there is no possible way that you would knowingly endanger your son's life. But there are far more important decisions to be made today."

Both Harry and lily sat on the couch which had reappeared with their house as soon as her mother had woken up and Merlin was now sitting opposite both of them.

"I know that it has been a very eventful two days or maybe a lot more than for you two. But remember it's been less than forty eight hours since the power explosion experienced by Harry. Now it's the time for planning our strategy. Against the dark lord, you cannot hope to survive if you are not powerful enough to defeat him. But there are other aspects of this which we should think about."

"First, let me tell you that it was a very good plan of yours. The time difference and the exponent to which it has been achieved in soul magic has not been replicated anywhere else in the degree which we are talking about. However, it still has its limitations. You may not compress more than 1 year in a day. That would be around forty minutes of the day.

"Next is the control of your power. During the soul time, we cannot use magic. It's only thought. Inside your mind will mimic the effects, but outside, in the real world, you will have to practice very hard. You have the power inside you. Now you have to build channels to deliver it outside. There is an artifact which may help. It was once mine. I think it may be at Hogwarts. I will find out. If you can use it, it may be sufficient to anchor your powers and give you control. It's a minor ritual.

"You also need to build up your physique. Though it's the mind which controls the magic, it is the body which develops it. For that, you will need physical training. You will need to be trained in several techniques used by some of the muggle races. As they don't have magic, they find alternatives to magic. They are a great race unto themselves.

"You will also need to be educated in politics. I have spoken with several people and politicians have been your bane. You are a lord now. You have to know all the rules and how & when they are to be broken.

"You will be taught all muggle studies and sciences as well as all kind of magics. You have special powers. We will find them and train you for them. In short, Harry, we will make you one of the most knowledgeable people in the world. I have access to the phoenix libraries and you will be taught there as well as I have access to several people who can help you with all the studies and knowledge. They can do it in soul time while lily is there.

The last sentence nagged at Harry. Before Merlin could continue, Harry put up his hand, stopping Merlin. He was having a sinking feeling towards something. He wanted to be very sure that whatever he just implied was not true or that Merlin had not meant it that way.

Merlin on the other hand was impressed. He had not thought that Harry might catch him. He had found something while in the soul-time and believe it or not, he was so much anguished by what it portended that he was angry. Angry not only at himself; but also for giving an unbearable pain to this fine young man.

However, now he had been caught. In the heart of his hearts, he was glad. He did not want to hide anything from Harry and this was no small thing.

He bowed his head, thinking then opened his eyes. He looked squarely at both mother & son sitting right across him, looking so much happy. He had never seen them content in all the memories he had seen of Harry. While regrouping Harry's mind, both him and lily had virtually seen all of Harry's life.

Lily had known all except for his perceptions as an infant. What he had seen had really amazed him. All the knowledge he had gained thru this had helped him a lot in planning for Harry as well as choosing people he wanted Harry to train. While in the final stage of confirming the mental status of Harry, he had found something he had never hoped to find. He found the reason because of which Harry had such problems doing even the simplest things. The reason why Harry couldn't do the simplest things, but in times of great need, he could do wondrous things.

Not only was his body being used by lily, so was his mind. And if ever Harry had to reach his full potential, if ever he had to gain control over his immeasurable power, he had to remove the very essence of his mother from him. He had to be the reason that his mother would cease to exist.

Otherwise, there was no hope, no hope at all.

**Author's Notes:**

PS: Let me know what you think is going to happen. The chapter is nearly ready, so lets see if anybody can guess with the proper clue/s left in the story.

I would like to thank all of you for the support. The questions you ask will be answered in the coming chapters. I will try to accommodate your suggestions if they are accomodatable.

gl


	16. The Making of Lord HJP Part 3

**Chapter 16**

**The Making of Lord Harry James Potter Part 3**

Harry was shocked. Not the normal something life shattering has happened but my world has disappeared shocked. He could not believe what he was hearing. More than that, he could not believe what Merlin was saying.

His shock turned to dismay and his dismay turned to anger and then his anger turned into rage; hot white seething rage.

Merlin was amazed at the power which was flowing out of his grandson. His counterpart in the Gringotts vault had told him of the maximum aura Harry had achieved was Golden. That's why the ritual had ended and also that his normal aura was red until, during the meeting, it suddenly turned into blue.

Now, as he saw the aura around Harry, it had turned from blue to red for a split second and then in a very rapid succession it moved from red to blue, then to dark blue and now it was a very bright purple with flecks of gold in it. The presence of a purple aura meant that the wizard was of mage caliber. Golden aura was unique in itself and signified the being as high lord of magic, or high mage as they were sometimes called. There have been so few of them, that this knowledge was mostly lost in archaic tomes and scrolls.

Merlin began to wonder just really how powerful Harry was. Then for a brief moment, a slight golden glow came out and Harry potter, the boy who lived had passed out.

Lily was inside Harry's mind and crying. She had been with Harry now for several years and had grown even fonder him. As she had no life of her own, she lived with her son, in her son. Slowly, she decided, if it meant that she had to die for her son to live, she would die. Now the only problem was that the spell she had cast had bound both of them. At the time she had created her spells, she had ended up with a single transfer only spell. Now she was so closely bound with Harry's mind and soul that if she were to be extracted now, both of them would surely die.

Then she felt a power surge pass thru. Inside she could see the Harry's core becoming larger and brighter. More than that, the channels thru which the magic moved about the body began to enlarge to accommodate such a flow. She saw how beautiful the magic looked. It grew brighter and brighter. It was like a symphony. She could almost see the underlying magic. Then there was a huge explosion of light, as the growth in release of magic far exceeded the growth in magic itself. Soon the body could not cope up and nearly instantaneously, everything blacked out.

* * *

Sheila, John Lovegood's secretary, in the meantime was trying to get thru to her erstwhile employer. News is a very dynamic business and a split second decision can make a difference between a scoop and a bust. Hence, John had a charmed watch. Through this, he kept in touch with the few key employees at his office.

At the moment, he was in the mountains at the Alps. His daughter, Luna was very fond of the muggle sport of skiing. And she was damn good at it. He glanced at her from the sidelines as he saw her exhilaration. Her eyes were alive. She normally wore a very blank and lost expression. It was a façade.

She was a brilliant girl and normally far ahead of her peers. It was just that he had made her promise to downplay her intelligence and power. As the owner of a newspaper, he was under a threat as is. He did not want his daughter to become a target because of her unusually high intelligence.

She had told him that the sorting hat had wanted to put her in Gryffindor but she had asked it to put her in Hufflepuff. She wanted to be nondescript. It was not to be. In the end, they had settled for Ravenclaw. Considering her intelligence, it was probably ok. Still, respecting her promise, she had shown herself to be a lot less than she was. She was far more mature than he had been at her age. He loved her.

Lost in his muses, he was surprised out of his wits as somebody barreled straight into him. He lost his footing and fell in the snow. As he looked up, he saw the most beautiful smile on the most beautiful person he knew, his daughter.

"Hi dad! You lost or something. I have been waving at you trying to get your attention for so long." She went on in the flow as most teenagers did when they are excited. She was having the time of her life.

John got up slowly, wiping off the snow from his overcoat. He pretended to be angry with her daughter. Luna, who saw the ploy before it even came out, kissed him on his nose (she had done that since she was a kid) and said, "Come on dad! Don't be a fuddy-duddy. Join me. Remember, it was you who taught me." Smiling, he got up. He could never fool her. He was just about to put on his skis when he heard a faint vibration in his wrist.

He saw the face of his secretary Sheila and then took out a muggle cell phone look alike and started to talk to her. No one would have looked at him and thought that he was anything but a high class business executive.

* * *

Queen Trastek was amazed as she saw a magical scroll appear in front of her bearing the Merlin's magical seal. She was astonished. She opened and read thru. Taking it as gospel, she immediately called her assistants and the goblin high council. Ten minutes later, offer to several magical as well as muggle scholars as well as people of very high caliber in all the fields of knowledge. These people were from all races of magical beings, a few of them being wizards. A few of them were muggle scholars, a few were experts in the magical fighting, and a few of them were even political specialists.

Money was not an object and hence, neither were the people. The wheels of fate had started rolling.

* * *

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and saw a very worried Merlin pacing about on his vigil. His whole body was aching. He was discovering muscles he never knew existed. Hell, he was inventing muscles to bear more pain than ever. Suddenly, as Merlin saw Harry wake up, he came and sat on a chair facing him.

"Hello Harry. You must really get out of the habit of passing out. You had so much magic pouring out of you that even these ancient wards were recharged. All of us were supposed to recharge in a couple of months. It will be now couple of years before we need to do it. All the phoenixes thank you. It's a draining affair."

Harry saw thru the obvious ploy to some levity. He had matured a lot during his time with his mother. At long last, he had been a kid. Hence, he was now a man. But he appreciated the thought none the less.

"You are welcome grandpa. But I don't think we should get off the topic. I think you were trying to suggest something." Harry said in a serious tone. Harry's artificial calm was meant to hide his underlying anger, but it didn't fool Merlin for a second. He knew it was not a joking matter. He bowed his head and kept silent. For the love of all gods, he had no idea how to come up straight and tell a son that if you wish to survive, your mother needs to die. Had it been just Harry's life, he would have done nothing. But the fate of all magical beings was depending upon what Harry chose.

Thinking of a way out, he said, "I think we should speak with your mom present. What do you think?" Harry nodded and closed his eyes. A split second later, they were looking at a much harried looking lily. Several papers were in the trash bin. Several more were on the floor besides. She had numerous tomes in front of her. She was busy scribbling. For the first time, if you forget the time that she was sleeping, lily didn't even realize that she had visitors.

Both of them waited for a few minutes, awaiting her to look at him. But it didn't happen. Harry looked up the pages and he saw several arthimancy equations and recognized a few of them. They looked very similar to the matris munus or mother's gift. That's what they had decided to name the spell she had come up with. As he saw the equations, he was horrified. He recognized them for what they were. It was an attempt to release Lily's soul from his body without any side effects. They both knew that they were too closely linked now, nearly impossible. Hence, he snatched the papers from his mother and in less than a heartbeat, had incinerated them. Lily, totally taken aback, shot up as she saw all her work of the last several weeks go up in flame. Fueled by anger and rage, she turned to Harry. Her eyes were like two burning suns and before anybody realized something slapped Harry right across the face with all the might that she had.

A sharp crack rebounded off the walls.

* * *

Both Luna and her father were back in their cabin. John had just finished speaking with Rita Skeeter. Luna knew about Rita from several discussions amongst Hermione and Ron. Both of them believed Luna to be lost in her own world and several times had spoken of how Hermione had had her put in a museum for a year in an unbreakable jar.

She knew about a lot of things that went on. Because of the reputation she had inculcated, people didn't stop talking about their secrets if she entered the room. Everybody thought of her as loony Lovegood, even Hermione. The only exception to this rule was Harry Potter. When she had first gotten into Hogwarts, a year behind the boy-who-lived, she had rued the day. She was sure that he would be some spoilt brat, who thought himself a bit too important. Her opinion wasn't been far different from Snape's.

But over the years, she had seen that he was a shy boy, maturing quickly into a fine young man. By the accounts she had overheard, she knew that he had a very bad childhood. His bravery, his selflessness and his righteousness was not difficult to find. If everybody chose to be blind, she wasn't the doctor. She had heard about the incident of the Sorcerer's Stone. Then next year, he had saved Ginny's life. The year after that, there was that strange business about the Dementors and Sirius Black followed immediately by the Tri-Wizard tournament. And last, but not the least, the DA and the DOM.

The only reason she had joined the DA was because she had come to respect Harry Potter and if she was being honest with herself, she had a little crush on him as well. The most important thing for her was that Harry, never once, had treated her as Loony. He always had treated her as an equal. He had always treated her as Luna.

Now as she heard all the news that Rita gave her father, her mind was made up. If Harry could be helped, she would make sure he gets it. She owed it to him, whether he knew it or not. Then she started to think about several possibilities and a million scenarios flashed thru her mind.

John looked back from the floo and saw his daughter lost in thought. He was an intelligent man and had known about the crush his daughter secretly carried. He was sure it would be an interesting summer.

* * *

Voldemort had been very busy looking through his library. He had been able to find something references to the disembodiment phenomena in some ancient texts. But nothing he could find had a close enough parallel with what he had experienced. The limbo, he had been stuck in was shown as a kind of personal space, a place where the soul could be trapped. Every one had his own magical signature and everybody had its own space. If one was to die, this is the place from where the next journey starts. No-one had ever returned from this place on its own. Some had been sent back by some higher power, but this information was so old and archaic, he did not know how accurate it was.

More than that, he wanted to rule and to take revenge on the world. If he got someone even more powerful than him involved, he wasn't sure if that somebody would help him achieve his destiny or took it away after he had won with his help.

He had to find more answers. He was getting frustrated.

* * *

Harry felt the sting on his left cheek. He could have been furious for being hit. He didn't know of a single person he knew, who was of his age and wouldn't be furious at being physically hit. He, on the other hand, was not. He felt a lot of love for his mother, possibly even more than he had felt before. He had recognized where that equation was going to lead. His mother was sure a brilliant witch.

It was the golden rule of all magic. Everything had a polar opposite. If there was somebody light, there had to be someone as dark. If a thing was good, there had to be something bad. If there was harmony, there had to be chaos and if something could be done, there had to be a way for it to be undone.

It was the theory of balance.

And his mother was working on undoing the charm and releasing herself from him. She must have heard his discussion with Merlin.

Slowly, his tears began to flow, just as her mother's were flowing out. He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, "I can't loose you, I won't loose you" repeating this mantra, they both cried their hearts out.

Merlin was standing, his own eyes not bereft of tears. Everyday he spent with his grandson made him even prouder of him. He had never seen a soul so powerful, but at the same time, so caring, so loving, so selfless, so human... He had run out if adjectives to describe his grandson. He too stepped forward and put his hand over both of them and he too cried.

Sometime later, when all of them had calmed down, they all sat down next to a very comforting fireplace. They were sipping earl grey with lime. Before anyone could say a thing, Harry took the initiative and looked squarely into his mother's eyes. He said "Mom, why do you think I want to fight with Voldemort? I can promise you that a few days ago, when I found out I had you, I had nearly forgotten about all my thirst for revenge.

Lily looked blankly. Though she knew the answer, she did not want to accept it.

"I want to fight Voldemort because he would hurt the ones I love. I really don't care much about the Wizarding world. Most of them are bigoted fools who have done nothing but to idolize the boy-who-lived one second and trample me under their feet the next. To some I am just a weapon. To others, I am somebody who is the reason they are not on the top of the world. I know and understand that ninety nine percent of the population is not involved. But let me assure you that they would not be much affected either way. Tom wants to rule, to have his superiority not only be accepted but to be hailed for it. He won't kill if he wins. It will be autocracy, "total control by the elite." But believe me, its not so different out there now."

"The way fudge is controlling all and flouting his own laws, believing every verbal diarrhea out of his mouth is the word of law. You tell me, what is different from the way it's going to be, nada."

"I have heard people talk about pure blood superiority and that's what every death eater talks about. Tom is an intelligent wizard, nearly a genius. You don't get to be the most feared dark lord without lots of brains and guts. I think all of the purebloods are going to be in for a shocker when tom finally wins."

"So you tell me one thing, one reason I would even risk loosing my mother. I don't mind fighting for the right thing. I don't even mind risking my life for it. But I draw the line at risking the lives of my friends and family, especially my mother"

Both, Merlin and lily, sat stumped. They had never heard Harry being so eloquent. Both there faces were beaming with pride. They might disagree with some of his deductions, but they definitely were impressed with his eloquence.

"When did you get so eloquent?" lily asked.

Harry flushed, then replied very slowly, "my three years with you weren't wasted. I had a lot of time to think. What did you think I thought of?"

"So we will never talk of this again. I am prepared to do anything else to make sure I win but we-will-never-talk-about-this-again" Harry stressed the last few words to make sure he was not misunderstood.

"So what is your plan?" he asked Merlin.

"The plan is pretty simple. I will join you everyday in your mind and train both of you in ancient magic for nearly 40 minutes real time. That's nearly I year. I will teach you how to control your mind and how to organize and guard it. It's far superior to anything modern day wizards know. This way, you will remember everything and comprehend everything. You will have a near photographic memory. But certain thing might still be out of your grasp because of… you know? Then, I hope to teach you everything I know.

Harry nodded, understanding what was being implied.

"Besides that, I have already organized several experts in several areas from muggle knowledge to obscure magics practiced by several magical species such as elves, vampires, trolls, goblins, phoenixes and some dragons as well. You will be trained in all kinds of fighting techniques, both muggle & magic, and a few special ones from me. And last but not the least, political science and history. You learn from other people's mistakes by learning history as well as the art of war. By the time we are finished, you will be educated and trained, you will be polished. I hope to make you fit for what destiny has in for you. You have been blessed with great power. I doubt that you will lead an ordinary one, how-much-ever you want it. This is my gift to you for missing all those Christmases and birthdays, for not rescuing you thru every second of hardship you had to face."

By the end of his statement, Merlin's voice was choked.

So for the next fourteen days, he toiled and worked. Merlin had forgotten to mention one small thing. He had improved the charm on the phoenix vault. Now every day spent inside was equivalent to 3 months.

And hence, Harry began his training. For the next three and half years (plus fourteen years of soul-time), he was trained in every way possible and more. His maturity had left everybody agape. Due to all his training, physical and mental, not many people could recognize him. He was now a comfortable 5'10'. His body was lithe like a gymnast, his reactions faster than ever, his mind was even faster than that. In true power, he had the potential to leave Merlin far behind. He no more needed spells and charms, wands nor staffs. He was magic. His thought was one. Strangest of all, his magic had found a depth so infinite, that sometimes it seemed it was almost sentient. Although he never got angry or burst in rage, still he got upset. But his magic never did what he wouldn't do if he was calm. It was a strange feeling. Merlin often thought privately that this was because his magic was even greater than his, probably as great as his own ancestor's was.

The goblins had been a bit hurt by Merlin's abandonment. He told them that he would tell them the real story someday soon.

Harry, with the help of Merlin and his mom, had now come into his own. So much so that with the help of goblins, several key initiatives had been taken. Several Media companies had been bought all over the world. Several think tanks of the best wizards and witches were being formed. Discreet control of several muggle companies had been taken as well.

He had started his own little special project with Fawkes help as well.

Today, he had completed his training. But he was a bit sad. Everybody who had trained him had been obliviated of their involvement. It was a part of their contract. Nearly 70 people had been paid a million galleons each or equivalent.

Though they would all be happy, Harry had been feeling alone. He had not seen any of his friends in the last several years.

* * *

Luna & John had been back for nearly ten days now. They had tried to search for Harry but he was nowhere to be found. Luna had a strange feeling that she would find Harry's clue at the very place he disappeared. So for the last week or so, she could be found at Gringotts at one pretence or the other.

Fates, with their love or disdain for Harry's life, interfered once again.

Due to the fact that she had been booted by Gringotts security yesterday, today she came as the real Luna, the Luna we have seen with her father. A very pretty, beautiful and intelligent Luna.

Harry was walking through the lobby to the small conclave with the portal. He had promised himself not to use the ring except in dire emergencies. So here he was, walking a mere space of nearly 20 meters across the lobby when he saw a very beautiful girl. She looked familiar and hence, cursing himself for not being more vigilant, he hurried up. He did not want anybody to recognize him when he somebody ran up behind him and caught his hand.

Due to all his training including the martial arts, both ancient & modern, he had all the reflexes befitting a master.

A split second later, Luna flew over him and landed on the floor with Harry looking straight into the most beautiful and sparkling blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Harry!" came a surprised as well as croaked voice.

Recognising the voice, Harry was equally incredulous "Luna!"

**Authors Notes:**

Come on y'all. Nobody has even come close. I am still waiting.

What's going to happen to lily?

_**gt**_

_PS : this is post submission addition to an anonymous review I received._

I think his criticism deserves a response, so here it is:

dear anonymous fan

As far as the matter of Luna is concerned, you are absolutely correct. My mistake. It has been corrected. Ty.

Example 1 : " At long last, he had been a kid." : you are incorrect in your interpretation of my sentence. I mean exactly what I have written. Harry had never been a kid. Being a kid or a child is not a matter of physical age but it is usually a time when a person is most secure and without any worries or responsibilities. As far as Harry can remember, there had never been such a time. Now, with his mother, he had two things which make childhood a real childhood love and security. He had it now. Those three years they spent in soul-time, I consider that as his real childhood.

No person is complete without one and hence, my sentence.

Example 2: I completely agree and I have changed the line to the one you recommended. I hope you won't mind I didn't wait to ask your permission. First, it was your suggestion and secondly, I don't know how to contact you.

Example 3: I agree, it could have been better.

Example 4: correct again

Example 5: they thing being alluded to is the reason for the whole "Lily may have to die" she is sharing his resources. It was the main event at the end of chapter 15. you should have understood.

Example 6: No. I mean exactly what I wrote. Worked and Toiled are two very different things. Work implies doing an activity. Toiled implies working hard to do something. I stand by my words.

Example 7 : We are talking about magic. There are more things done in the realm of impossibility than not. Anyway, what I meant was that things which are not normally possible due to one thing or the other were also being done. Be it with aid of one impossibility or the other. This is important and you will find that to be important in coming chapters.

You recommend a good editor or a beta reader. I have been looking for one. Are you interested?

_gt_

_PS again: if any of you want to criticise, if possible, dont leave anonymous mails. I appreciate all constructive criticisms. you should ask Shadowed Rains. He keeps me on my toes most of the times. _


	17. The Making Of Lord HJP Part4

**Harry Potter & The True Power**

**The Making of Lord Harry James Potter Part 4**

Several security goblins surrounded both Harry & Luna. Gringotts was known for its safety. More important than that, Harry was one of the most important persons on the planet for them, second only to Merlin himself and equal to the queen.

It was no surprise that he had been given a security detail. Soon both of them were taken to a conference room nearby. Rather, it would be more accurate to say that he led all of them to the meeting room.

* * *

Back in the lobby, today it was the auror Nymphadora Tonks on duty. As Gringotts was the place Harry had disappeared from, it was the most probable place for him to return. As she saw the event take place, she only heard two words, Harry & Luna. Individually, she might not have noticed it but the DOM fiasco had been quite avidly reported in the last few weeks and the name Luna had been there as one of the friends of Harry. 

She got up and tried to confirm her suspicions by looking at the two people. But before she could say or see anything, a group of Goblin security guards surrounded them. Usually it wouldn't have mattered because the tallest of goblins were not much taller than four feet and a few inches. But, both the people were down on the floor. A couple of seconds later both got up, with their backs to her and walked away into a corridor. She tried to follow them. As soon as she reached there, she was stopped by a security troll.

She returned to her post. She had been ordered not to leave unless they were sure it was Harry they had seen. She would wait for her replacement to come.

* * *

Luna was flabbergasted. Coming here was nothing but a desperate attempt to do something about Harry. The information she had was of extreme importance to him. She was sure of it. And now that she had found him, she was worried even more. "Goblins protecting Harry?" This was something even she couldn't have thought of. 

They were walking a long corridor. What was more surprising to her was that it was Harry who was leading them. Moreover, the goblins who were with them felt more like an escort for safety than a security detail for causing a problem at Gringotts. A couple of minutes later, they entered a huge office. It was made tastefully in oak wood. Strangely, all the furniture inside was of human standards. Luna, a bit scared now, came to a halt as the man she was sure was Harry, went on the other side of the table, and smiled.

The moment the name "Luna" had escaped from his lips, Harry was annoyed with himself. In almost all the circumstances, he would never have slipped up. But seeing this girl, whom he felt was completely different from the Luna he knew had put him in a bit of shock.

Suddenly, his eyes stopped on a woman with bubble gum pink hairs trying to look at him. Damn, he cursed himself. He was sure it was Tonks. Luckily, seeing the whole event as well as recognizing Harry, several goblin guards came and surrounded both of them. Acting quickly, he managed to get both himself and Luna up in a fashion that they had their backs to her. After that, he walked thru the long corridors and entered a spare office which was used by senior officers of the Gringotts. It was a charmed office. The looks of the furniture as well as the color combination and style of its contents changed to the taste of the senior officer. Usually, it just looked like their office.

On the way, Harry had read the thoughts emanating from Luna. He was a master mind mage himself and had gone way past the rudimentary techniques of occlumency as well as leglimency. He could read her worries for him as well as that she thought that she had some terribly important thing to tell him. Deciding to trust her, he entered the room and then, moved over to his side of the desk and smiled at Luna.

"Hello Luna!" he said simply.

Luna was taken aback. This was not the Harry potter she had went to fight with just a fortnight or so ago. A few weeks back, he been a shortish teenager but now he looked like someone just out of teens, maybe twenty or twenty one years of age. But there was more, this man, had the bright eyes full of knowledge & wisdom. He had confidence which was quite different from the Harry she knew. He had had the confidence borne of his will to do the right thing. This man had the confidence of being able to do what he wanted.

She was not the daughter of John Lovegood for nothing. Over the years, she had heard of various stories which were too much off the norm. But she knew that this change can only be a result of time and toil. But time had not passed. Suddenly she remembered time turners. She couldn't stop herself and said, "You have been using time turners, haven't you?"

Harry was amused. He had read all the thoughts being projected by her and to say that he was smiling internally would not be wrong. More than that, he was impressed. She had managed to deduce primarily what had happened within a second of looking at him.

"No wonder you are in Ravenclaw. Where have you been hiding yourself all these years?" Harry said smiling. The innuendo was not lost on Luna. She blushed.

* * *

"Now that you have found me, why were you looking at all? You are not freelancing for your father's newspaper, are you?" Harry continued. He had not been in his friends' company for so long. He had been lonely and had been yearning for company of his own age. He had been forced to grow up again by the fates. 

Suddenly, Luna fell serious. Wittingly or not, Harry had given her an opening to tell him. She had been wondering how to tell all these things to him.

"As a matter of fact, I have something for you, which I think should be of great importance to you." From her purse, she took out a parchment and handed it over to Harry.

Although Harry had found out that she had something important to give him, he had no idea of its import. As he read thru the manuscript of the two articles written by Rita Skeeter, his brows creased with worry. He had known that Dumbledore had made a wreck of his life, but if this article was to be believed, it was a pattern for him. Yet he could not discount the fact that Rita had written all these. She was an artist when it came to misreporting.

"Are you sure it's all true? You know Rita's history with the truth."

"Yes. Father has interviewed her sources as well as the viewed the memory in our pensieve."

Harry nodded, reading it all once again. Though he now had total recall, still it was very hard for him to believe the extant to which all the wizards had been fooled for all these years. Still, he must confirm it all first.

Luna, on the other side of the table, looked admiringly at Harry. He looked so mature, so confident, so…together. It was as if all of his resources were working in a cohesive manner. She was even more amazed at the change in Harry. Such a change could not be just because of passage of time. Lost in her thoughts, she never noticed that Harry was now looking straight at her.

A few seconds later, getting out the muse, she looked at Harry and saw him looking straight at her. Before she could react, Harry said, "Thanks Luna. I appreciate this. Can you arrange for a meeting with Rita? I would like to confirm it myself. It's not that I don't trust you, but there are ways to even fool a pensieve."

Luna was about to say something but was again mollified by the reason he gave for interviewing Rita. Even she was curious about how to fool the pensieves. They were famous for the fact that they only could find a real memory and not a planted one.

"Can I use your floo?" Luna had already stood up and was walking towards the fireplace when Harry nodded. She took a pinch of powder from her purse and said "John Lovegood, The Quibbler." Immediately, the fire turned green and they could see Luna put her face through the fire.

A few seconds later, she receded.

"Rita is already in his office. If you want, we can call them here or we can go there. I haven't told him where I found you as yet." Harry was amazed at the quick thinking displayed by Luna. He was getting more impressed by the minute with this new Luna. He had always liked the old one, but this one was worthy of respect.

"We will go there." Turning to the guards, he said, "I am going to Mr. Lovegood's office. I don't think it would be wise for us to advertise ourselves at the moment. I will activate the amulet if I need any of you." It was clear that the goblins were not happy but acquiesced. "This is getting even weirder!" Luna thought. Goblins were known to be barely tolerable of wizards. The deference they showed to Harry was unheard of.

Harry nodded to the goblins and a few seconds later, Harry passed thru the flu just after Luna.

* * *

Voldemort looked at the numerous new death-eater recruits standing in front of him. He had lost quite a few of his senior death eaters in their botched attempt at the Department of Mysteries. He himself had very less trained troops to setup a rescue operation at the moment. He needed some heavy duty recruiting. As the ministry had now accepted his return, there were bound to be some attempts at stopping his death eaters. 

In his last rein, his biggest weapon was the fear. Since his near death experience with the young potter brat, there was now hope that he and his death eaters could be defeated. Earlier, his inner circle had been young, in their prime and very powerful. Now, due to all the years of uselessness, most of them had developed paunches and were more or less lethargic. So, he had decided to put some new blood into his followers. There was never a lack of purebloods lusting for power.

As he looked thru the long line of new recruits, he set about managing and organizing them into groups. This fight would be based on terror and terror had a prize. He needed to decide which one of his new followers were good enough to make the payment.

All the wizards and witches he saw were referred internally thru the present death eater rolls. People have this odd thing about power. They want it. He had it. What better way to get it than to join him. Some were even children of the present death eaters. Draco, Lucius's son was among them. It had been made clear to Draco that he would be joining the ranks as a member of the Hogwarts team.

Voldemort had decided to put in a team of young students, without any marks, to spy for him. He was sure that very soon the day or reckoning will arrive. He wanted to have someone attack Hogwarts from inside as well. He had high hopes from him and the team he was going to make.

"Draco!" he called out. The young Malfoy heir came forward and dropped down to his knees. He bowed and waited for the dark lord to command.

Feeling the subservience, Voldemort nodded and said. "Rise Draco! I have a very special assignment for you. Follow me!" With that, Voldemort turned and began to walk briskly inside the manor.

"Draco! I want to place you in-charge of my plan inside the Hogwarts." With that, the dark lord started to tell Draco in detail of what he wanted to do when he went back in and ended up with telling him of the details of the training he was going to go thru for the next 40 days.

* * *

Fawkes had been extremely worried. He had felt great concern. He had been unavailable to Albus for the last so many days. As the familiar of the old wizard, he was duty bound to help in any way he can. Yet, under the orders of their king, he had remained incommunicado for the last fortnight. But now, he had to return and he was worried. Due to his connection, Dumbledore was able to understand his thoughts a bit. He had to be very careful.

* * *

The absence of Harry's news had taken great toll on all the Weasleys and Hermione, though in different ways for different reasons. Arthur & Molly were worried about their surrogate son. Bill & Charlie were worried but only at the periphery. They were mostly away at very demanding work. It was a concern to them, but not overtly so. They had far more important things to do! 

The twins were a bit down but their shop was a roaring success which made up for some of their despondency. It was the three youngest people living here who were most affected. Ron had been worried but when he saw that Hermione was a lot more worried and didn't seem to take notice of him at all. When Hermione had decided to stay at the Weasleys due to security reasons, he had all but decided to make a move. But now, she wasn't giving him time of the day. He remembered what had happened nearly ten days back.

It had been two days since Harry's disappearance and Hermione was still crying most of the times. He had decided to comfort her. She was in Ginny's room at that time.

"Hermione," he had said, "there is no need to cry. Everything will be alright." He tried to calm her and just like that, he had put his arms around her and comforted her. Everything was fine till then. Feeling exhausted, she had put her head on his shoulders and tried to calm herself. A few moments later, as she turned to thank him, she felt Ron's face come down on her and tried to kiss her a bit too forcefully. What had happened, from Ron's point of view was that, as he put his arms around her, she had snuggled closer to him, and calmed down. He felt that this was the perfect thing and as he saw her turn her face towards him, he acted upon his fantasy.

He had wanted to do it since the third year and now he had his chance. He kissed her. He felt her resist a bit, but thought that she was just a bit apprehensive. He wanted to prove to her that he was the best choice for her and acted upon the instruction he had gotten from most of his friends, he pushed.

Hermione was totally taken aback by this event. As soon as she got control of herself, she tried to pull away and Ron's hand pulled her to him. She was getting mad. With a jerk, she pulled away and slapped Ron right across his face and went away crying. She had wanted to go back to her place but Dumbledore had forbidden it. From that day, she had not said a word, despite his several attempts.

He had been having severe pangs of jealousy as well as bouts of hatred towards Harry Potter. He was sure that the reasons Hermione had rejected him was because of her worry for the blasted have-it-all. And now she wouldn't even look at him, let alone speak. His pangs of jealousy were growing newer heads by the second.

He hated Harry Potter. In his eyes, the know-it-all deserved the have-it-all.

Ginny, well Ginny was quietest. If they didn't know any better, she was almost like a different person.

And it went on like that, Arthur & Molly worried, the twins successful, Hermione doing her work & ignoring everybody, Ron getting greener by envy by the second, his envy turning to hatred and Ginny being invisible. It was not a good time for the Weasley family.

* * *

John had placed several privacy wards as requested by Luna only a few seconds earlier. He was sitting on the sofa with Rita at his side. Then, a few seconds later, Luna appeared followed by an average tall man with unruly black hair. He looked about twenty. They both thought that he was a guard for Harry and turned their eyes again at the fireplace, expecting it flare once more. 

Just then, they heard a small laughter which John realized was his daughter's. They both turned to find her laughing pleasantly with the other man smiling, laughter dancing in his eyes.

Both John & Rita looked again at the young man, and to their horror realized that this young man was the boy-who-lived.

"I am sorry Mr. Potter. I did not realize it was you. I mean, you have…" not finding the correct words, settled for "grown up."

Harry smiled at the obvious discomfort caused by their inability to recognize him. The one thing that had rarely happened to him ever since he had arrived in the Wizarding world. He had enjoyed these few moments of anonymity.

"It's alright, Mr. Lovegood. I have changed a lot." He smiled and then turned to Rita as he heard John say, "Call me John, Harry."

Rita turned her face down as Harry turned to look at her. She was ashamed at everything she had done earlier to Harry. Harry read everything which was floating at the forefront of her mind. Sometimes, he thought that perhaps he was as bad as Dumbledore. He too had this habit of entering other peoples mind to find out what they wanted to know. During his many sessions with Merlin, he had found out that whenever Dumbledore wanted to know what Harry had been up to, he would ask him "Do you have something to tell him, Mr. Potter?" the obvious response by any kid is to think what he wishes to hide and then say no. Just like he had done and in those few milliseconds, the headmaster knew all.

Anyway, both his mother and Merlin had told him that there was a slight but important difference. He never entered the other person's mind. He was just able to read whatever the other person was projecting. A fine line, but none-the-less, he didn't fool himself. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He was invading the other person's privacy. But there was a war on and he couldn't afford to take any chances.

Coming out of his thought, he saw that Rita still hadn't said a thing.

"Rita. I know what you want to say. I won't lie to you and say that it's okay, because its not. I would just like to say that after hearing your side of story from Luna, I would like to give you a second chance and I hope that I don't regret it."

During his long sessions with several political experts, he had seen his slytherin side come to surface. He was very proficient at it now.

Luna was looking at Harry once more in the most peculiar fashion. Frankly, she was amazed out of her wits. If it hadn't been the fact, that she was sure in her heart that this man was Harry Potter, she would certainly doubt it by the way he was behaving. He could certainly have been a slytherin. She didn't know how right she actually was.

"But I would like to tell me your story. I have read the article you wrote, but I need more information as to why you changed your heart. I would like to be frank with you. My trust is very hard to gain, but if you have it, then I will help you in any way I can."

Rita thought about the last statement. She was amazed at the change she saw in Harry. When she had last met him, he had been this wet behind the year puppy dog on the leash of Dumbledore. But now, in a very slytherin way, he had asked her to declare and take sides. She approved. If anyone can take on both the self appointed lords of light and darkness and come out victorious, she was it was this young man.

So she told him her entire story. Of her slytherin background, the siding with Dumbledore and the promise he made, and most important of all, how he kept them. Then she told him of her hatred and how that had been the reason of all her antagonism towards him. She ended with how she found about Voldemort and Dumbledore and her attempt to publish and the subsequent firing and her attempt to get in touch with John Lovegood to find an ally in this war she was now ready to fight.

Harry had been looking at her all along and was now sure that she was telling the truth. As the story ended, he was getting surer that she could be a good ally in his war against oppression in the Wizarding world.

As Rita finished her story, he said, "I am sorry for all that happened to you. Rita, in more ways than one, we are alike. Both our parents were offered protection by the same man for doing the right thing. Although, I will say that the final decision was our parents, the trust they placed on Dumbledore was an important factor in their decision. And the way he went about treating that trust as common-place rather than special, both our families as well as our lives were destroyed."

"For that reason, I can't forgive him and I suspect, neither can you. I hope that our missions are similar and we both will fight in our own ways, to the best of our abilities. If you would agree, I would like to become your ally in this fight for our rights. More than that, I would like you to become a part of the family. My family, which is going to fight, till their last breath for the right thing"

As Harry finished, Rita's eyes were getting brighter as for the first time, she found someone who was ready to include her in his own family. Feeling too emotional, she just nodded her acceptance. For she knew if she said anything, she just might loose control.

A few minutes later, as everybody relaxed a bit after the emotional events which had just unfolded, Harry now looked at John.

"John! In your opinion, what is the best way to set this right?"

John looked at Luna, who looked back at him. Both of them nodded. Harry turned his head towards Luna, as to his surprise, it was Luna who answered the question rather than John.

"Harry. We believe that there are four pillars in our society at the moment. Voldemort, Dumbledore, the Ministry of magic and you. Voldemort is totally against you openly where as both Dumbledore and ministry would oppose your actions thru the glass of public opinion. And there are only three things which control public opinion, The WWN, the daily prophet and the quibbler."

"You have us with you. We need to somehow get control of the other two to start a revolution from inside the community. It is useless to fight for people who won't fight for themselves. We must raise…," she would have continued longer had she not seen the awed looks being delivered by both Harry and Rita.

"What? Can't a girl have some opinions of her own?" she said, exasperated.

They all laughed at her discomfort.

Harry thought it was the right time to act and said, "All three of you be ready to leave for a meeting in three hours time. I will floo you."

With that, he left via floo. They could not make out the words.

* * *

Harry arrived in his own office at the lowest underground level of the Gringotts. Till a few days ago, this level had only one office. That too was hardly ever used. It belonged to the queen of Goblins. However as soon as it became clear that it was Harry who was the de-facto owner of the Gringotts, she wanted to vacate it but Harry wouldn't hear about it. As far as he was concerned, Gringotts belonged to the whole goblin race and nobody else's. He had gone as far as to deliver a transfer deed of all his shares back to the goblin race. 

The offer had been summarily rejected. This offer had one benefit though, earlier, he had enjoyed his status as the descendent of Merlin. But now, he was respected in his own rights as well. They had insisted at his taking the office of the chief of Gringotts. In the end, it had been negotiated that they would magically re-enhance the floor and make two offices instead of one.

It had been acceptable to both the parties.

Now he had one of the most important offices at Gringotts with an apartment for his use.

Summoning his private assistant, he asked Ragnok to come over at his earliest convenience. He was in front of Harry in less than a minute.

Harry had learned not to waste his breadth telling Ragnok to be relaxed with him. But the idea was accepted. He had bent enough to call him lord potter and very rarely, Lord Harry. It was far better than lord Phoenix was. That was his magical title. Even he didn't know what it meant. Merlin had been delaying his queries. He always said, "All in good time son." Merlin could be so annoying sometimes.

Anyway, as soon as Ragnok came in, Harry asked him.

"Ragnok. I need your help"

"How can I be of service, Lord Potter?"

Harry told him of his requirement to control the media. Ragnok smiled. This was just too easy.

"Lord Potter. This can be easily arranged. As a matter of fact, daily prophet is owned by Constantine Media Company. It also owns the WWN. However, the company is heavily in debt to us. Actually, the CMC is owned by none-other than Lord Malfoy. He has been taking a lot of credit from us and has his company ledged as security."

"I believe his wife was waiting for some amount to come out of the black fortune to pay off all his debts. That's why they have been pressing very hard for the probate of the young lord Black's will. The will was probated yesterday and Mrs. Malfoy apparently fainted from the size of estate, rather, the lack of size. They have washed their hands off and have transferred to onus to you."

"We have already sent in a notice for forfeiture. We should be in control of the company in an hour or so."

The fates had once again smiled at him. He had been quite worried about how to get control but this was nothing but divine intervention.

"How much is Gringotts owed?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't matter my lord. You are Gringotts." Ragnok said sincerely.

"No. I shall be jostling a few big names and I don't want you to be officially connected. You people are my family. I won't put you at risk"

Understanding this, he mentioned a sum which was a pitiful amount to him. He asked the total amount be taken from his special McCall account and the company be transferred to him.

So, nearly ninety minutes later, completing the official takeover, he flooed Luna and asked them to come over to the Gringotts Lobby where they would be met by a goblin security personnel who would be leading them to him.

Fifteen minutes later, John, Luna & Rita entered his office properly awed. To tell the truth, they weren't even sure if they were really awake or hallucinating.

From there on the entire plan came into place and now, at the daily prophet's offices, in a few moments, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was coming to meet the new editor and chief reporter of the refurbished and honest daily prophet, Miss Luna Lovegood and Ms Rita Skeeter respectively. He had no idea thru which minefield he just decided to wade thru.

**Author's Notes:**

I thank all of you for all the reviews. They were my highest for any chapter. Thank you for appreciating my endeavor.

As to my question, you will get the reply in either chapter 19 or 20. I am not sure which. I haven't written them as yet.

But let me give you a hint, two of you were close.

_**gl**_

PS : Shadowed rains: sorry for the error. i never knew. let me know if u like this chapter.

Nishrin: its been 16 days since his disappearance. voldy was initially busy getting himself up and then was recruiting. he knows about the wards but also knows that harry is not there. as he is short of key powerful innercircle, he doesn't want to loose any more of his followers. In my book, a dark lord cannot be stupid. he may be a megalomaniac, how can he not be, but being an idiot is another thing.

Aria-chan, edengrave, warra, maben00, justme, anonymous fan, jeff, lady-slytherin-warrior, darkgryffin,karone-sakura,dumbledore, dragonkiss1984: thanks for the review. your guesses are good, but the answer with all the clues left will be in the chapter as mentioned above

ty

_**gl**_

as usual, all of you have been great.


	18. The Falling Icons

**Harry Potter & the True Power**

**Chapter 18: The Falling Icons**

The training of the new death eaters had started. They were being trained by several of the senior death eaters. With nearly two hundred new recruits already added to his depleted strength, he had a lot to take care of.

In the many times he had faced Potter, no one had come out victorious. Rather, if he was honest with himself, he had each of the rounds. Being thwarted by a one year old and then continuously since his eleventh birthday had not fared well with him. Since he had managed to get a body last year, he had wanted to get the prophecy. He knew only the beginning and the way things were happening, the ending had to be known.

Prophecies were the children of fates, spanning across the very fabric of time. It was magic at its most powerful and at its very best. These were powers not to be taken lightly. He himself believed himself to be a child of fate. It's not everyday that a muggleborn rises to his heights in the Wizarding world. True, he had the blood of the great Slytherin himself, but the fates themselves had played a big role in his finding out.

In his younger years, he could always speak to snakes that were abundant in the forest near his orphanage. It was not till his third year, that he found out that only the heir of slytherin were the known family with a history of parseltongue. He delved deeper and found out that his mother was the last heir to the slytherin line.

If this was not an act of fate, he didn't know what was. He had managed to cheat death several times. It almost felt that he had thwarted its intent for him for so long. Yet, who can say, what their intent is.

He had been busy for the last many days since he had woken up. Due to extra strength in him, now he was able to do many things that he had not been able to do earlier. He had been doing and some very strong magics and practicing with several ancient tomes. Yet, the thought of Potter was never far away from him.

He had tried to access Potter's mind a few times but every time he went into meditation to do so, he could not find the particular thread that had earlier connected them. Slowly but surely, Potter was becoming his first true advisory. Dumbledore had always been more experienced than him, rather than more powerful. The old man can still play with transfiguration like no one can, not even him.

He had never been afraid of Dumbledore, he had been afraid of the Hogwarts itself. During his earlier studies, he was sure that there were secrets about the castle that nobody knew. Even after so many years, its initial building was an enigma. None of the four founders were rich enough to build this. There had been certain rumors of an unknown benefactor but he had been unable to find records of anything one way or the other.

While being a student there, he had felt many times that the castle had assisted him. It wasn't just out of the blue that he had found the chamber of secrets. He was lead there by none other than Hogwarts itself. It had known that he was a descendant of the slytherin line. But after the time that he had freed the basilik which had ended up in the death of myrtle, he had never been able to open the chamber of secrets again.

Hogwarts had never helped him again. And he was afraid of it, probably the only thing he was afraid of. After all, his great fore-father was one of those who had helped built her. He had to become greater than Salazar Slytherin did, if he was to conquer the bastion of hope, Hogwarts.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge, the British minister of magic was fuming. How dare it print all the baloney against the ministry? He had made an agreement with Luscious. He would be kept in an ordinary prison and in a couple of months time, he would be freed without much fanfare. Till then, the whole Department of Mysteries event would have been lost on the Wizarding population. If there was one thing that he had learnt in politics, it was that the general population had worse memory than a squid. 

He had gone straight to Azkaban to speak to him.

_Flashback Begins_

"Luscious!" he said sternly at the senior Malfoy who was living luxuriously with a house elf at his disposal and a few other companions.

Seeing the minister in such a mood, Luscious, ever the charmer, said, "Hello my good friend! What brings you to this place?"

"We had an agreement, didn't we?" Luscious nodded. Fudge continued, "Then explain this."

Luscious took the copy of the Daily Prophet and read the article. He was astounded. Clear instructions had been given to the editor as well as all the senior reporters that nothing was to be printed against the ministry of magic or its minister. But this clearly damaged not only the ministry but Dumbledore as well. He quickly looked to the second page which had the editorial. The name of his editor, Bellerophon Beller was not there. Instead, there was a new name, Luna Lovegood.

He turned his face up and said, "There is something wrong. This is not my editor. Wait a minute. I need to speak with my spouse." With that, Luscious turned and went to a small mirror kept in a drawer by the side of his bed.

"Narcissa." He called once, his voice colder than ice.

Fudge himself was baffled. Was this the way to speak to your own wife? Maybe he had misjudged Malfoy after all. If a man was this cold to his own wife, he could not be trusted. Rather, he can be trusted to betray the trust.

A few seconds later, Narcissa came to the mirror. They talked, or more like Luscious shouted at his wife while she something. Fudge had already guessed what had happened. Lucious was no longer in control of the WWN and the Daily Prophet. He was of no more use to him.

Without waiting for an explanation, Fudge turned and walked out. He left instructions to the auror in-charge that all special liberties assigned to Malfoy were to be withdrawn immediately and he was to be kept in the most secured cell.

That cell had at least on Dementor stationed outside it at all the times. He was going to go insane and be no longer a threat to him.

Fudge got out and apparated to his office and made a minesterial edict.

_Flashback ends_

And now, he was at the offices of the daily prophet and was going to barge in at the new editor.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office. He had learnt from reliable contacts that he was being removed from the position of the head of the Wizengamot. The article in the newspaper had damaged all his work of the last fifty years. 

He could not let that happen. Now, the only way for him to come out of this mess was to find Harry. Should Harry endorse his faith in Dumbledore, he was sure that the entire Wizarding world would once again fall into place.

He could also make a deal with Fudge. He too was under the threat of being impeached. His contact had also told him that as soon as a new head would be elected, they would impeach the minister. An informal voting had already taken place.

He had to find Harry. He was his only hope.

Fawkes too had absent for the last two weeks or so. Even before that, he had been absent more than usual for a day or so. Fawkes was the only chance for him to find Harry. He never knew when he laid his head down and lost consciousness.

* * *

Fawkes had felt all that was happening through the link. He was extremely disappointed. 

When Fawkes had first observed Albus, he was a very powerful wizard with a pure heart. Fawkes had seen potential in the wizard to be great and decided to help him. He had a feeling that this man was a man of destiny.

Dumbledore had fought selflessly against the previous dark lord. He had risked his life and more than that, he had even lost his whole family except his brother to this fight. In the end, Dumbledore and many pureblood wizards of prominent families had fought in the final battle.

The ministry was as useless then as it was now. Something in politics always attracted the power hungry yet weak willed people. The then minister was no different.

Indeed, Albus Dumbledore had been a man of destiny. He was the last person standing. The only person standing.

What followed was a time of huge rewards to him, but along the way, he had forgotten the humility which had first attracted Fawkes to him. He had changed.

For several decades after that, Fawkes stayed with him so that he may not go dark.

Now, he was not so sure. The one thing he wanted was the one thing forbidden to him. Harry Potter.

If he could stay centered for a few days, he may be saved.

Fawkes was very worried. He decided to at least be with him and try his best to help an old lost friend.

He appeared in front of a very worried and pale looking Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Several new security and monitoring measures had been taken at the offices of The Daily Prophet. There were several wards, one of which did not allow anyone with damaging intentions towards anybody in the building to enter. They had to be let in after a manual pass which could only be given by the editor or the owner of the newspaper. 

Fudge, as he put his fist step, was literally pushed away from the entrance. There were several security guards keeping vigil. They immediately came into action as they felt the silent alarm buzz in their special security watches.

Meanwhile Fudge, who had been pushed out, was now enclosed in a blue shield. It was like a petrificus totulus charm. While inside, he could not move an inch until they were given a manual clearance by the editor. Several aurors, who were with the minister as his security team immediately tried to barge in and rescue the minister. Unfortunately, they all had the same fate as the minister himself. In a few seconds, there were five wizards encased in the blue shield, unable to move.

They were even more annoyed when a Daily Prophet Photographer came in and took their photographs.

Unfortunately, no one was present there to release them. The editor, Luna Lovegood, had just apparated to a meeting with the new owner of the newspaper. As per protocol, the department of aurors was flooed and informed of the situation.

Senior auror Kingsley Shacklebolt apparated to the offices of the Daily Prophet. He was accompanied by Nymphadora Tonks. They could not do anything, as no one could get through to both the people capable of releasing the stasis field.

* * *

Fawkes flashed before a despairing Albus Dumbledore. He saw the huge change which had fallen on his friend. Fourteen days ago, he had left an old man who was young at heart. But now, the most powerful wizard of his time was but a shrunken mass of abandonment and despair. 

His pallor was yellowish, as if he had been ill for a long time. Gone were the twinkling eyes which held such humor. Gone was the spirit which radiated a happy man. This was a very old man that Fawkes was seeing, a very old and broken man.

He had to do something. They had been friends since ages. He just could not forget all those years.

Fawkes started to croon a phoenix song full of hope, youth, and vigor. A few tear drops fell on the hands of the old wizard. Slowly, the pallor changed back to a healthy color. Enveloped in the wonderful song, Dumbledore, who was moving in and out of consciousness, went to sleep.

Fawkes requested Hogwarts to temporarily remove the focus of wards from Albus to someone else. Hogwarts accepted and made an emergency transfer. Minor wards were transferred to Minerva while Hogwarts itself took emergency action and started to look for a viable alternative.

Feeling the load taken off Dumbledore, Fawkes thanked Hogwarts and flashed back to the Himalayas. He could have put Albus in the time closet but knew that though Albus would be rested, he would not get the time to do what he must do.

Fawkes, at that moment, had no idea how far reaching the consequences of his action would be.

* * *

At the Daily Prophet building, it was not till two hours later, when the editor returned, that the shields removed. By that time, a special edition and a reprint featuring the whole event and a special series of events highlighting the sad career of the minister of magic was already sold out. 

Things were indeed speeding up.

Fudge was red with rage. Never had he suffered such humiliation in his entire career. He vowed that he would take care of the new owner of the Daily Prophet.

The ministerial edict he had prepared was served to the editor. It put on hold the sale of the Constantine Media Company to David McCall pending further investigation. Though the paper work dealing with the finances had already taken place, there were a few ministry notifications pending. News media, though private, still had ministerial guidelines to follow. As usual, they were in place to give the minister with certain leverages with the media.

The minister had further ordered the arrest of the Editor of the Daily Prophet for illegally detaining five wizards without any cause. As the minister of magic himself and his security team were involved, it also invoked certain other security regulations.

An arrest order was also taken out against the owner of the news paper. Though nobody except the editor knew where he lived. All his correspondence was sent to the Gringotts.

Seeing everything through security charms, Harry and Luna, who were sitting in his office at the Gringotts, were laughing their heads off.

_Flashback Begins  
_

Gringotts, being as rich as they were, had several resources which were employed to make sure that goblin interests were not hurt by the dealings of the Wizarding kind. They had been on the bad side of power hungry bureaucrats too many times to forget. Over the years, they had a very formidable web of information gatherers.

Hence, it was pretty obvious that whatever Fudge did, they knew. Several of his close guards were on their payroll.

As soon as Fudge left Azkaban, the goblins were alerted. They had already made it known to their resources that anything regarding the media or the boy who lived was top priority. Everybody knew that any useful information would be handsomely recompensed. Just as fudge went into his office, they were relayed the information.

It made that wizard's year.

* * *

Harry had been sitting in his office. He was sure that there would be repercussions from the ministry because of their lambasting them in today's edition. He was sitting there planning for several scenarios when Ragnok, after a knock, entered this office. 

Harry looked and managed a smile. Ragnok was not fooled. Over last several days, they had become quite good friends. For Ragnok, it had been a friendship spanning a couple of weeks. For Harry, it had spanned across seventeen years.

"I have some news for you. Fudge visited Malfoy senior at Azkaban today. It seems he was living in the lap of luxury rather than being fed off by the dementors." He proceeded to give the information regarding fudge's plan as well as his decision to see the new editor and owner himself.

After hearing this, a mad twinkle came into his eyes. Ragnok was sure he would enjoy the turn of events.

Harry moved to the fireplace and called Luna.

"Luna," Harry said as his face entered Luna's office.

"Yes Harry. Anything happened?" she too was worried about the repercussions.

"Yes. I just found out that Fudge is going to come in to the daily prophet himself and put in a notice to hold the sale of Constantine Media Company to me pending a ministerial enquiry."

Luna looked at Harry. He should have been worried. Rather, his eyes were shining like crazy.

"You should have been worried. But your eyes are saying something else. What's the plan?" she asked him

Smiling as what would later become his marauder smile, he said, "Let him come in. As soon as he enters the building, the protection charm will put all of them in stasis field. His guards are like him, incompetent. As is, those charms can only be removed by only one of us. You leave your office. Tell your secretary that you have a meeting with the new owner regarding the future of the newspaper. Put Rita in charge and come to Gringotts immediately. Get Rita and prepare a special edition with the details of all the information we have collected and prepared regarding the misgovernment by fudge. "

"Have someone take a photograph of Fudge and his cronies in the stasis field. Have the special edition in market with in thirty minutes. We will plan something for afterwards as soon as we hear the edition has sold out. Print at least two hundred thousand copies. I want it internationally distributed."

Luna was clearly enjoying this. She nodded and set the action into play.

One hour and fifty minutes later, they heard the news that the special edition had been totally sold out. There was a re-order of another quarter million copies, mostly from other countries.

Ten minutes later, as soon as the duplication charm had created sufficient copies, they were dispatched.

With his final stroke of genius, Harry had already transfigured a cat into Luna and put an imperious on it.

When the transfigured cat appeared at the newspaper building, Luna appeared behind her, hidden under an invisibility cloak. She cancelled the security charm, reviving everybody. Within seconds, the doppelganger was put under the petrification spell herself by all the crazy aurors. It had been a shameful day for all of them.

Luna saw that everything was going as planned. So, she apparated back to her office, and returned to Gringotts.

Luna, the cat, was quiet all the way to a cell in the Azkaban.

_Flashback ends._

Luna, the witch, was laughing her head off with Harry. Harry had far surpassed the legendary pranks by the marauders during their school term. She didn't know who they actually were, but their pranks had been legendry. She had walked in on the twins enough times to know who their role models were.

Considering their own calibers, she was sure that they were geniuses.

She didn't know of their relationship with Harry. She didn't know that while they wrecked havoc in just a school, their blood heir had pranked the entire world.

They would have been so proud.

**Author's Note:**

So how did you like this one? Anyway, your last chance to guess about lily. Her fate will be decided in the next chapter.

again, i would like to thank all my reviewers who have made the journey with me so far.

_**gt**_


	19. The Coupe

**Harry Potter and the True Power**

**Chapter 19: The Coupe'**

Fawkes was now sitting opposite Xarobian, their leader.

"Why are you looking so worried, Fawkes?" Xarobian looked at Fawkes. He was one of the senior members of this race which were the guardians of the light. For such a creature to be worried, it would have to be a big thing.

"I am worried about Albus. Since the loss of Harry, he had been worrying a lot. He seemed to have lost all perspective. The latest attacks against him by the Daily prophet and the news that he is going to be removed from his position as the head of Wizengamot has really hurt him and shaken him through the core."

"We all know his little weaknesses. I have just seen him. I have never seen him in a worse condition. If we don't do something, we may loose him to the evil."

"But why did such a thing come up so soon? The article was printed only today. He is a very wise man. He has been through worse." Xarobian asked.

"I don't know. That is why I have come to ask you for your suggestion. As far as I know, only Harry Potter himself can save him. But he is under the protection of our lord. So advise me." Fawkes asked for a suggestion from his senior. He was truly at a loss. His liking for Albus was clashing with his loyalty to his king.

"I think we should take this matter up with Lord Zarafin. He alone can decide what is to be done. Come with me." With this Xarobian led Fawkes into his chambers where Xarobian sat and called for Zarafin using the phoenix magic. A few seconds later, both Fawkes and Xarobian started to fly towards the edge of their homes. As soon as they crossed the magical boundary, both of them flashed and disappeared.

* * *

There were thirty three families with their heads as the member of the Wizengamot. Out of them, six had no more heirs or those that were there, had been disqualified from this position of eminence. They had been wiped out due to the very turbulent recent history of the Wizarding world. Of the remaining twenty seven, seven of the head of families, including the Malfoy and other dark lord cronies were under arrest at the Azkaban prison. 

The remaining twenty, nearly all except two, were either neutral or light wizards. Albus Dumbledore led them all and today, they were in an emergency session pending the very disturbing facts printed by the Daily Prophet.

Madame Bones, who was chairing the meeting in absence of Albus Dumbledore, called the meeting to order.

As she looked around, she saw several faces were very serious today. It had been not an easy morning. Looking at all the facts from an objective perspective, it had been a very painful realization. They all had been astounded by the amount of foolhardy every one of them had been a party to in the last fifteen years. These were very proud people. This did not sit well with any of them.

In the last year or so, Lucius and his band of supporters had painted the picture in very different colors. Add to that, he had arm-twisted a few of them. But with him gone, for the first time in a few years, the Wizengamot was actually ready to do what was called upon it as its sacred duty.

Madam Bones understood it all very well, even more so, as she herself did not feel very different from others. But this was not the time to dwell at the past. The future of their world was in their hands today. This meeting would decide their very way of life. The daily prophet had sent them a copy of the evidence on the basis of which, all these accusations had been made.

Normally, a newspaper need not disclose the evidence preemptively, yet, for the first time in several years, they had been given the evidence. The packet was sent specially to Madame Bones and she had had it verified. Every single fact had checked out. She had prepared several copies of the same and given it to the erstwhile members of the Wizengamot as soon as they had arrived.

The evidence included several documents prooving many extra-legal activities done by the present minister of magic himself. It had details such as the liberties the presently arrested death eaters had enjoyed. They being released without prejudice after being caught due to direct intervention of Minister Fudge himself. Every such event led to an increase in wealth of the minister.

Due to an ancient, unchangeable law, the minister's personal account was a matter of public domain. Though fudge had changed the law quite a few years back, still statement of his accounts was available till that period. Since then fudge, who had come from a very ordinary financial background had amassed a substantial wealth. Copies of several property deeds were attached (obviously, all these details had been furnished by the goblins. They had also offered to give Harry a statement of Fudges account but Harry had refused. He did not want any repercussions on his family.) As all these papers were of public domain, they were easily verified.

The correlation of time period of such events as well as copies of paper work of confluence with several known death-eaters had sealed the case for Fudge. Also the fact that he had not done much for a whole year since the article by quibbler on the reappearance of the dark lord could not be overlooked.

As far as Dumbledore was concerned, there were several instances where he had broken the law. He had decided to Place the Boy-who-lived, Harry Potter to his muggle relatives without any authority what-so-ever. As per the will of his parents (copy attached of the pertinent sections, duly notarized magically), in case of their demise, the custody would transfer to one Sirius Black, the god father of Harry Potter.

One might say that he was indisposed. Yet, any further decision should have been made by the concerned department. Till that time, Harry would have been a ward of the ministry. But again, several laws had been circumvented and Harry had been given to muggles without any authority..

Then there were several issues of direct obstruction in the workings of ministry. The evidence was unilateral.

The head of the Wizengamot was an extremely respected position. It had code of conducts attached to it which would normally be put on other Wizengamot members.

The decision had to be made. As all this was now information in public domain, the dirty laundry had to be washed.

Madame Bones knew it was an opportunity to do what she had wanted to do for so long. With the manipulating and threatening death-eaters out, she might end up doing something good for the Wizarding world.

Looking at everybody and taking stock of each person, she started the speech she had been practicing for the last one hour.

"Respected council members, I understand the introspection every one of us going through. With all the information which had come to us, how could we not be looking into ourselves? How could we not be blaming ourselves for our inaction earlier? How could we not blame ourselves for all the needless waste of life? I know; I blame myself."

"But there is no time to waste. The introspection and analysis of our actions can wait for a moment. We realize some hard cold facts. You-know-who has returned and nothing is being done. Our minister, Cornelius Fudge is totally incompetent at the least and our very own head, is far from totally absolved of blame."

"But this is not the time when we can afford to be living the past. We have to make decisions which would most certainly decide the shape of the very society we live in. I have a few ideas and so, I hope, do you. We shall very soon create an agenda after mutual discussion. However, there are two primary decisions which we need to make. First, shall we continue with Albus Dumbledore as our head or not. If not, who shall replace him? And secondly, should we impeach the current minister of magic? If the answer to the second question is yes, then the first event becomes even more important. As till the time of a proper election, the head of Wizengamot shall lead the government."

Now that everybody had a proper idea as to what to decide, both the votes were taken with a minimum of fuss. Fifteen minutes later, Fudge had been impeached and Albus Dumbledore had been suspended from the position, pending an official enquiry in the case against him.

Nobody found it strange when Madame Bones was elected as the ad-hoc leader pending the resolution of charges. Due to absence of both Fudge and Dumbledore, the two most avid orators, there were just nods and the decision was made. These were special resolutions which required two-third majority. The Quorum was seventeen. Hence, a minimum of twelve voted were required for both the decisions to be passed. They were passed unanimously.

* * *

The Wizengamot had just filed its decision, making it official. Just then, the ex-minister of magic, who didn't know about his new status, or the lack of, thundered down the hall and opened the door to the Wizengamot conference hall. He was fuming. 

He had been aware of the emergency meeting. Due to his incarceration, he was late by approximately twenty minutes. As he entered, he saw that there was a very pensive attitude all over. But everybody was moving about and not sitting on the table. Relieved that the session had not yet started, Cornelius Fudge started his monologue.

"I am sorry to be late. I was held up at the stupid daily prophet. I have taken care of that. The editor is under arrest and the arrest warrants have been issued against the new owner. Let's get this session started shall we?" Fudge had not, even for a second looked up to see every member of the Wizengamot. He was just taking out copies of the ministerial edict that he had signed.

As now he sat down at his usual chair, he looked up and saw nearly all the member of the Wizengamot trying to suppress their smiles. In the end, Manuel Zabini could not control himself and burst into a fit of laughter. Cornelius was perplexed. Had it not been for his precarious situation, he might have really burst up on Zabini. However, he knew his position and he was not in a position to alienate anybody.

He had inside information that his impeachment was on the unofficial agenda today. He could not afford it. He won't survive a look into his affairs. So he cooled down his legendry temper and was about to say something when Madame Bones quietly took a copy of the filed motions and handed it to Fudge.

As soon as he read of his impeachment, he started to sweat heavily. He sat down heavily on his seat. Though it seemed, the very floor had been pulled from under his feet.

Madame Bones looked at the auror standing besides fudge. It was Elias Smith. She had never liked him much. She would have fired him a long time ago, had it not been the minister's intervention as well as a request to put him to his personal detail.

"Who else is with you, Smith?" she asked in a tone which was totally devoid of any respect. Elias knew which side his bread was buttered now. Seeing the reaction of fudge, he had correctly surmised all that had transpired.

"Senior Auror Shacklebolt, Sen…" he was interrupted before he could say anything.

"Call Kingsley in here." Madame Bones, rather acting minister bones told him. Elias nodded and quickly walked forward. This was a heavy security area. Their regular communication devices didn't work here. A few moments later, Kingsley entered the conference room.

"Madame Bones, Council Members." He saluted in his ever quiet manner. He was held in very high regard by all the council members. Some due to and some because of his honesty, ability, integrity and industry. Most of the members present here were 'due to' members.

Madame Bones nodded and asked, "What can you tell about the event at the daily prophet?"

"We were called by the offices of the daily prophet nearly two hours ago at 12:13 PM. The minister and his security details were imprisoned in blue shields, which we were informed, was like a petrification spell. It seems that the newspaper has just been overtaken and a new owner and editor are in place. They have added some security to the wards around the office for security of their personnel."

"Very commendable but what has this got to do with Fudge being imprisoned?" Madame Bones asked more for other member's benefit than hers. She had a sneaking idea of what could have happened. She was not the head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement for nothing. Kingsley understood how the game was being played now.

"It seemed that one of the wards is that if somebody tries to enter the building with any negative intentions towards the newspaper or its employees, they are automatically pushed back and held in a stasis field. Only the editor or the owner may free them. Unfortunately, at that moment, the editor had just left for a meeting with the owner and nobody could contact them. I had several ministry experts come in and try to break the shield, but all of them refused it. It was a very powerful bit of magic. If they fooled around with it, they couldn't risk what may happen to the people inside."

"I thought it prudent to wait it out. As soon as the editor came back and learnt of everything, she came down and released all of them. But the minister had her arrested and put her under the petrifying spell. He also served them a ministerial edict putting a hold on the sale as well. He issued a warrant for arrest of the new owner of the paper, a David McCall."

Everyone was surprised at all that had happened. Minister Bones made a decision.

"Kingsley, find out where is the new editor? By the way, what is his name?" she asked. She had overlooked this information.

"Her not his. The new editor is Ms Luna Lovegood." Kingsley told them.

"Oh my God! Isn't she John Lovegood's daughter? But she is still at Hogwarts. I believe she is an year behind my daughter." Zabini exclaimed.

"Yes, the very same." Kingsley nodded.

"But I don't think that she hasn't given her OWLS as yet." Madame Bones was now a bit startled. It was a new development. She would have to think about it.

"What-ever-it-may-be, I want you to get hold of her and free her immediately. Escort her to where ever she may want to go and ask her if she could meet me as soon as convenient to her." Kingsley nodded and turned to go out when he heard the new minister of magic again.

"Also tell her that I would also like to meet the new owner of the newspaper. Ask her if that could be arranged. Also, find out everything about Mr. McCall. I don't believe I have ever heard of him. Squash the arrest order for the arrest of him and Kingsley," at the use of his name, Kingsley frowned. He did not like the mischievous look which had come into the new minister's eyes.

"You are the acting director of DMLE until I can officially have it cleared." The shock was evident on his face but he was not respected for nothing. A split second later, his face was as impassive as if she had said nothing of consequence.

He nodded and walked out.

* * *

Luna had been shown to a separate guest suite where she was sitting with Rita planning further strategies. The minister had given them a notice which may have stalled the transfer process but in all his hurry, he had made a critical error. Had it come from the proper department the of the Wizard Information office and not from his office himself, he would have known that the Goblins had overtaken the company from the Malfoys. There-in after, they had sold it across to his alter-ego. Even if there would be a problem, the transfer to the Goblins was protected under the 1639 treaty. Legally, this notice was not of much consequence to him. What he was worried about was the further steps Fudge would take to get at David McCall.

* * *

At the moment, Harry was lying down on his couch, and was telling lily about his latest adventure. Over the last seventeen years, they had become a true family. During all his training with Merlin, lily had become a student with him too. This had enabled him to learn even faster. 

Despite his earlier reticence about his mother's plans to pass on, both of them had discussed it several times. Several theoretical scenarios had been made but even Merlin could not do anything about it. The best they had come up was that just before she wanted to pass on and join his father in the ever beyond, Merlin or Harry would create a golem or transfigure or conjure a body for her which she could live in for a few days until her magic rejected it slowly.

They had not been able to decide what to do. It was still under debate.

"She had a few scores to settle." lily maintained.

At this moment, they were laughing at the genius of Harry. "Transfiguring a cat! Harry" lily said. "The poor cat!" It was hilarious.

"Harry. We need to be serious. Don't underestimate fudge. You have dealt a heavy blow. Be prepared for repercussions." Harry nodded.

Soon they were discussing what to do next. Suddenly, Harry felt a message from Merlin appeared in his mind. He wanted him to come down into the vault.

A few seconds later, Harry appeared in his vault. There he saw Merlin sitting with two more people. One of them looked very familiar. Yet he could not remember where had he seen them earlier?

* * *

Kingsley came out with a smile playing across his face. He was a hard working-man, but it didn't mean that he did all this work for altruistic reasons. He liked a promotion as much as the next person and this one was a jump of three ranks. He was pleased. 

His golden senior auror badge had magically turned into a platinum Director badge. As soon as Tonks saw the change, she nearly screamed with excitement. It was only at the last second that she remembered that she was at the ministry. The news spread across like fire amongst the aurors. The magical plaque at the ministry had also changed. Director Bones' office was now his and the Minister's office now belonged to Madame Bones. House elves were already finished with the transfer.

Kingsley found that Luna was at the moment undergoing documentation pending the transfer to Azkaban. He belayed the harassment immediately and apparated to the office.

* * *

At the burrow, things were not very calm. The rift between both Ron and Hermione had increased to indeterminate proportions. Had somebody with a clear head been there, the matter would have been settled a long time back. But the present environment was too volatile as is. 

Not many people had seen Dumbledore. He had been a nervous wreck for the past few days. He had been second guessing himself all too often now. Nobody knew why and nobody knew how. But everything was falling apart.

The order was without their leader. Nobody had foreseen an event whereby Dumbledore may become unavailable for an extended period of time. Whenever he had earlier been indisposed, instructions were left with either Minerva or Mad-Eye about what needed to be done.

This time however, Dumbledore had lost it. He had been at the meetings, but it was as if he was nothing more than a shell of a man that he earlier was and was clearly not doing anything.

In wake of the earlier successes they had by getting fudge to send all the prisoners arrested during the Department of Mysteries fiasco, had been a master stroke. In a single stroke, more than eighty percent of you-know-who's inner circle had been decimated. Fudge was again doing as requested.

But after the disappearance of both Harry & Fawkes, Dumbledore had withdrawn into himself. No longer in control of anything and everything had gone from bad to worse and then from worse to worst.

Hermione, to keep away from Ron as much as possible, had joined the twins in their shop with Ginny. In the beginning, she had joined to serve the counter like Ginny. Yet, her intelligence was being wasted there. The twins, realizing the potential they had under them, transferred her into R&D section. It was an instant success.

Till now, they had come up with several items which were useful as a prank. Mostly boys bought them. The girls, it seemed found them too base. They were, so to speak, more evolved than the opposite sex.

But now, Hermione had come up with so many things from a girl's point of view. Now their shop was filled equally with both boys and girls. They had decided to give her a commission on each sale of her line and had offered her a partnership as soon as she left Hogwarts.

After many days, Hermione's eyes smiled.

Ginny was being unusually silent. She used to disappear for long times during the weekends. Nobody was free enough to care.

Everybody else was too worried about the order to look at the enormous trouble brewing in there own homes.

* * *

"Harry, come in. Let me introduce you to these fine young men. You already know them. This young man, although he seemed to be in middle forties is better known in your world as Godric Gryffindor and this other, a bit older man, is better known as Salazar Slytherin. You already know them as Fawkes and Xarobian." 

Harry had matured a lot over the last many years. That was the only reason he was standing. His younger self would have, no doubt, been on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

I have started to answer what is going to happen to lily. The answer will be finished in the next chapter.

Shadowed Rains: don't worry. I don't think the story is going to end that soon. I have an outline in my mind. I am keeping the story in line with it. I hope it will be as long as it can be without loosing its charm. The day you think I am stretching it, let me know. I like quality far more than quantity.

Bharat1969: thanks mate.

To everybody else, I thank you for your reviews and appreciate them.

_**gt**_


	20. The History Lesson

**Harry Potter & the True Power**

**Chapter 20: The History Lesson**

'Stunned' is far too weak an adjective to explain what he was going through. And with all that he had went through, it was saying something. His face was an exact copy of a goldfish.

He never knew how he sat down on the chair proffered by his grandfather, but when he did come to his senses, he was sitting on a chair, facing two of the legendary founders of Hogwarts. He sometimes felt that his life was not even like a rollercoaster, which just went up and down or sideways. With the speed at which such events were happening, it was more like a magical top. It just never stopped spinning out of his mind and turning him crazy.

"But how is that possible?" the words were barely out when he realized his mistake. If his grandfather could be a phoenix, why couldn't the two of the founders be? All of them were pretty powerful mages. He had asked Merlin several times how he ended up as a phoenix, but was always told that he would tell him when the time was right.

Merlin looked at his grandson and thought, "Yes, the time is right."

"Okay Harry. I guess you deserve the lesson. What I am about to tell you is a secret no one outside the phoenix realm knows. Even these two jokers don't know about this. You must guard the secret very carefully. It's the stuff legends are made of. Rather, it is a legend"

"You remember when I told you regarding my extended stay with the goblins at their place. Well, the story continues after that. You know the wizard I had removed all memories from, well it seems he had some corroborators. They were Wizarding merchants who traveled far and wide. When they returned five years later, they found that their partner had died sometime ago. He had become insane."

"It's very rare for a wizard to become insane. If the reasons are physiological, the magic takes care of most critical illnesses. Only minor illnesses are suffered by the magical folks. They were sure there was some other reason behind that.

After grouping up their resources, they traveled to the mines where they knew the gold was being excavated. I, on the other hand, had created several wards around the original mines for protection of my family. During those times, I had just found the usage of blood in the wards and created the first blood ward in the history of magic.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, I had never even dreamt of the kind of war they would go through. When those wizards could not get through the wards, they gathered the help of many evil wizards, promising them money and unlimited riches.

They were very cunning and knew that most of them would be killed in the fight and the rest they would take care of themselves. Had it been just a matter of money, I probably would have let them have the mines. But I knew that if I did that, either they would enslave my family or kill more trolls and caristas (house elves).

So we fought, all of us. But the goblins were very new to their magic whereby the dark wizards were not. Only after a few minutes, some goblins had been killed. I knew then that I would have to do something drastic. I could not let my family die. If it continued like this, I would survive, but every one else would die. That was unacceptable. So I overloaded the blood wards through my magical core and had all the goblins retreat behind them. A few moments later, my core exploded and everybody outside the wards was immediately vaporized.

You can compare it to a small nuclear explosion except that ground zero was safe. However, there was a downside. My body was vaporized due to total explosion of my magical core. I died.

* * *

Cornelius fudge was still sitting in his chair when Kingsley had left. He was totally blown up. He had been i.m.p.e.a.c.h.e.d. He had always felt that such a possibility existed. He had taken several steps to make sure that many things which had not appeared in the paper could be kept quiet. But now, those steps needed to be implemented. He had to reach his office and clean his safe. Those papers could ruin him. 

Worried and sweating heavily, fudge sat and saw his magical folder on the table. He looked around for Elias but he was nowhere to be found. Cursing him, fudge picked up his folders and was about to stand when the voice of new minister of magic stopped him.

"Going somewhere? I would rather you stayed. We need to discuss a few things. Don't worry, all your personal things have already been moved from your office to your personal residence. Your official residence is also being cleaned by the house elves and all your personal effects are being moved there as we speak. It will be all over in a few minutes," Madam Bones smiled a truly devious smile.

Fudge knew he was finished. He had no way out. He had always thought that he would be prepared and move all the high security and proofs of his extra-curricular activities should such a position come. As a matter of fact, he had planned to do it just before coming here. But his incarceration at the Daily Prophet had angered him so much that he had totally forgotten about it. Yes, he was finished. He collapsed back into the chair, defeated.

* * *

Minerva was marking some year end papers when she suddenly felt the weight of some extra wards on her. She became worried immediately. "Was Albus alright?" she asked herself. Leaving the papers as is, she rushed to the headmaster's office. As the deputy headmistress of the school, her office was very near to Albus'. There she found him sleeping on the desk. 

Relieved as she saw him looking much better than yesterday, she transfigured the chair into a comfortable bed and shifted Albus using the mobilicorpus spell. She left him sleeping and went back to grading her papers.

* * *

Hogwarts herself was pretty worried now. At the request of one of the founders, it had released the present headmaster from the burden of wards and had started drawing magic from a power crystal left as a backup for events like these, but they could only be recharged by a high mage. There were some heavy duty wards which were activated at the moment. In the present status of high drain, the crystal would not last much beyond the first of September. 

She was scanning for possible candidates but at the moment, there were only four viable candidates. One of them was not acceptable in any way, place or form.

* * *

Everyone present, from Harry to Godric to Salazar were amazed. They had never known such awesome power. 

Merlin smiled as he saw the faces of three people in front of him.

For the first time, Godric spoke before anyone else. "If you are dead, how are you here?"

Both Harry and Salazar nodded after him, silently repeating the same question. Laughing with total mirth, Merlin asked him, "You are dead as well. So how are you here?"

Both Godric and Salazar realized the fact and had the grace to look shameful at speaking before thinking the things through.

Merlin smiled and decided to tell them, "You forget, I was the direct descendant of a God. Actually, I am a one eighth God. The human part of me died. What was left of me, what you are seeing me right now, was the god part in me. I ascended to Olympus. Though, by that time, there were only two people there, Zeus and Hercules, my grandfather.

You see, Zeus loved my grandfather the most amongst all his progeny. He was the heir primus, the heir to the throne. In him, he saw all the virtues of a good king, knowledge, wisdom, power and humility. So when the time had come for them to go back to their world, he waited for Hercules to go with him. He wasn't bothered by having to wait for a few hundred years. For them, it was a blink of an eye.

But my grandfather wouldn't leave me behind alone. As I alone had the power to become a god. If the blood got any more diluted, one couldn't become one.

I on the other hand was not ready to leave. I was worried about my surrogate family as well as my real family. You see, my daughter's husband had been killed by an evil wizard and now she was all alone with her two year old son. So, I told both of them to leave me. But my grandfather refused again, he would wait for me.

Zeus, on the other hand could not wait much longer. He forced his son to choose. It was a very difficult choice which he was not ready to make. So Zeus offered a way out. Seeing the characteristics of love and protection in me, he made me the first protector of light. He made me into a phoenix.

* * *

Kingsley had just reached the auror office when he saw Luna Lovegood sitting straight in the chair in front of him. When he asked around, he found that she had not spoken a single word since she had come around. He found it to be very odd. He decided to try and talk with Luna himself. As it is, he had an apology and a message to convey. 

"Ms Lovegood. I would like to speak to you for a moment. If you could follow me to my office, we shall wrap this up right now." Not saying a thing, Luna got up and followed. Kingsley opened the door to his new cabin and was about to enter behind her when he felt a thunder hit on his shoulder. He turned around with lightening reflexes to see Mad-Eye standing behind him. He was about to get a lecture on constant vigilance.

As soon as the Cat-Luna was alone and unobserved, she disappeared and reappeared into Luna's office and turned back into the nice kitty. Only this time, if one was to look closely, there was a golden chain around her neck.

* * *

There are no superlatives for what Harry was going through. His life was a string of superlatives and each one was so much bigger than the other was! There was no exclamation, no noise escaped from his mouth. He just sat there. 

His two elders were not too different either. Both of them had mouths hanging enough that a hippogriff could have danced in it, each.

Merlin looked at all three of them and smiled wondrously. They were taking it a lot better than the selected few who knew about this.

Xarobian alias Salazar and Fawkes alias Godric knew parts of the story but even they didn't know all these things. However, they slowly accepted the facts and they fitted in with the other things they knew. Harry however was totally ignorant of all this. Damn! Then how did every phoenix come in. Merlin and eggs was something he didn't even want to think of. A distasteful flavor came into his mouth.

Merlin, who was now looking at Harry, also smiled a bit as he could fairly well make out what Harry was thinking. The answer will be given a few moments later.

"As I was saying." Merlin continued, "After Zeus turned the immortal part in me to a phoenix, both of them left and I looked after my family and stayed at the home they had left behind. I made it my home."

"But that would mean that the place we live in is…" Xarobian stuttered, not able to finish his thought. Merlin nodded, and said "Yes. It is the place where all gods lived. It is what was once known as mount Olympus."

"But wasn't it supposed to be somewhere near…" Harry was interrupted by Xarobian this time.

"Harry. Consider the power of these beings. The home being in Greece or thousands of miles away on the highest peak in the world would make no difference to them. They could just apparate or whatever. Anyway, it makes more sense for it to be there. It's the highest peak and these gods did go in for the best anyway." Xarobian added once again.

Harry nodded. It felt right to him. Then the other blazing question scorched his mind. Godric and Salazar.

This time it was Godric who understood the unsaid question. He looked at Merlin, as if to ask permission. Merlin nodded.

"Harry. You must remember that history is written by the victors and re-written by the politicians. First tell me what you know about both Salazar and me?" Godric asked gently.

Collecting his thoughts, Harry started, "It is a well known fact that both of you, with Lady Ravenclaw and Lady Hufflepuff founded the Hogwarts School of witchcraft & wizardry. You are known as the champion of light and Sir Salazar is known for his interest in the dark arts and potions. You both were excellent fighters and duelers. Salazar was also known for his parseltongue. It is rumored that in the end there was dispute amongst both of you regarding the inclusion of muggleborns in the school. One day you both had a fight and Salazar was never heard from again. It's also rumored that you killed him with your sword and a few years later, you also went away quietly. No-one has any specific records of your death. All there are are theories based on combinations of facts and fiction. And yes, Salazar is famous for having built a secret chamber in the school. I know for a fact that a basilik lived in it."

Xarobian's (alias Salazar) eyes teared a bit at the mention of the basilik but otherwise, he remained stoic.

Godric too waited a second, it seemed he was collating facts, and looked straight at Harry. "Harry, most of what you said is true. Remarkably, you mention the facts as they are known but did not add the prejudicial deductions which all the Wizarding kind draws from it. Let me tell you my side of the story."

"As you said, yes we both were two of the founders of Hogwarts. We were, or rather are still very good friends. More like brothers. We were four young people who wanted to educate the world. Both of us had seen enough blood to last a lifetime, Rowena was a great scholar. She took care of all the technical stuff. Helga was the most beautiful and loving woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. She was also the best healer there was."

"Fates brought us together. We two were the brawn, Rowena the brain and Helga was the glue which kept us all together. She was love. I have seen how her house is looked upon as inferior by the Wizarding kind. If you ask me, it's the most powerful house for it is full of love. Anyway, I am getting off the topic"

"So, here we were with all the good intentions and no resources. Salazar had some money but nowhere sufficient to build and maintain such a big school. Until one day, we met our benefactor here, Merlin. He was on one of his trips to the mortal realm and saw us in despair. He became our benefactor. To this day, Hogwarts is owned by the Potter family and all the funds are given by the potter vault. All the deeds are in the potter vault. There is no other documentation available."

"I digress, I once again went off. So, for a few years everything was fine. I was the buffoon and Salazar was stoic. He was," as he looked the glare Xarobian gave him, he said, "sorry, is also the more intelligent one. He was well conversant in the dark magic but you know that it doesn't matter. Light or dark cannot exist without the other and it's the person who is using it matters. At our time, there was no distinction. It's just that dark magic takes a lot more power, hence it is a lot more powerful."

"In our times, the wizards were very powerful as the blood had not diluted to that extant. Over a period of time, even human kind started to sprout up wizards. Whether that was due to some inter race liaisons or a natural progression, we are not sure. Most probably, they were a mix of both. However, we saw that most muggleborns were weaker. Or rather, the wizards & witches from a magical background were far more powerful."

"There were several incidents where muggleborns were hurt due to accidental magic of the more powerful ones. Hence, I advocated that we don't invite muggleborns and they should not be admitted to Hogwarts. I proposed to open a school for muggles. All three of them were against this. Whatever they said, actually it was because they did not want to break the team. I relented but the incidents kept increasing. In the end I had no option but to proceed on my plan."

"I wanted to sneak out but this whelp caught me. We fought and I beat him fair & square." Both of them smiled as if remembering those days. Harry was amazed at how the dots of facts could be connected in different ways.

"So I left, but not before a sad farewell from all three of them. I went and made my school. It was not as big as Hogwarts, but it did its job. A few years later, the old craving of adventure and romance called on me and I called upon Godric. He came, of course and brought with him his wife, Rowena.

"We had several wonderful years where we enjoyed our lives. Then one day, Rowena died. A few days later, out of heartbreak, Godric died. I followed soon after." Several unshed tears were now in the eyes of all of them hearing the tales legends are made of.

Harry felt respect for both of these men whom he had just met and anger at the bigoted people of the Wizarding kind. But people were the same everywhere. As he recalled the story he had just heard, he could surmise answers to his yet unanswered questions. And yes, the chamber of secrets.

He looked up and saw both of them looking at him, expectantly. Harry understood this was a test. So he gave the first answer to the unasked question. "What about the chamber of secrets?"

Godric laughed at it and motioned Salazar to answer this. "Well you see Harry. This idiot was always interrupting my research and experiments. So I built a secret chamber where I could do my work in peace. I was so proud of my creation that I challenged him to find it. Hence, the rumor began. I had a pet basilik at that time. They are very gentle creatures but at the same time dangerous ones. One look at their eyes and you are petrified. Only people with the ability of parseltongue are immune to it. While they are little, there power is not much. While building the chamber I found a baby basilik. They were being slaughtered everywhere else in the world. As I was immune, I thought of keeping one with me. Anyway, we got to love each other. One day, while Godric was goading me into telling him about the whereabouts of my chamber, I just told him that any unworthy creature who enters will meet a horrible fate. It seems someone overheard us. What I meant was that who so ever would enter my chambers, would be petrified and be in the same positions as a statue. I don't think it is a very kind outcome."

Harry was smiling as the answers kept making sense to him.

Now was the final answer. Yet he hesitated. The conclusion was nearby but he just couldn't grasp it.

Merlin now looked at him and said, "So what do you think is the rest of the story? I have taught you enough deductive analysis to find the answers with the information you have."

Harry, again structuring his thoughts said, "I have nearly all the answers except one. What I think is that when they died, they too were pure and light wizards of extreme power. So you helped them become phoenixes as well with your own power. Hence, most of the light wizards who were above a certain power level could be turned into one, should you wish. I guess all the phoenixes are born like that only. As there are so few of them, we have such a small population of phoenixes. Like I should have noticed before, Fawkes is Red and Golden, the color of Gryffindor whereas, Xarobian is green and silver, his own colors."

"But this also leaves me with a question. Remember the theory of balance you taught me. Every one has an opposite balancing force. You are immortal and powerful. So there must be someone on the opposite side of the spectrum."

Merlin was beaming with pride. He had expected another question from Harry. But he had not expected him to even think about this. He had taught his grandson far better than expected.

"Yes Harry! There are. As a matter of fact, you have met them. They are our polar opposites. They too were created the very day I was. They are immortal as well. The only difference is that when light comes, darkness must be gone. They have a weakness. They cannot face us. We too have a weakness. We must go through the burning cycle."

_"Harry they are known as dementors now."_

It made sense now, whereas Phoenixes radiated love and hope, Dementors fed on hate and despair. Patronus was nothing but a being of pure light fueled by love. In its very essence, it was a marginal recreation of all the phoenixes qualities. So, they had to run away.

But the most important question of all, what happened to Rowena and Helga. He asked them the same.

Godric answered this time. "Rowena was never as powerful as us. She was a scholar and very intelligent. When her time came, she crossed over. Helga though was so full of the power of love that when she died, instead of becoming a phoenix like us, she chose a path none-of-us had even thought about."

Harry knew the answer now. The tears were flowing in gratefulness of the one person who had given him his first home, a place where he was loved unconditionally for the first time in his life. He was sure of it.

It escaped his lips with him being aware of it. "She merged with Hogwarts. She is Hogwarts. She is the sentience of Hogwarts, the one who makes us all feel protected and loved as soon as we enter her gates."

"Yes Harry." Salazar answered this time. **"Helga is Hogwarts"**

_Author's Notes:_

Again, i thank you all for your reviews. i hope you like it.

**_gt_**


	21. The Dumbledore Dilemma

**Harry Potter & the True Power**

**Chapter 21: The Dumbledore Dilemma**

Spatart was reeling under the effects of crucio. It was far worse than any other crucio as it was the dark lord himself who was cursing him.

_Fifteen minutes earlier_

The Wizengamot meeting had just been disbanded and Fudge had gone with Madame Bones for an extended meeting. Most of the Wizengamot members had a smile on their faces today. After a long time, they had faced the facts today. More than that, as they were being honest with themselves, they had decided to do something about it. Madam Bones, with her background in Magical Law Enforcement had already started to make out plans for the safeguard of them and their families. The plans would be finalized by the evening and they would be put under active safeguard. This, more than anything else, had enabled them to be free of their fears and make some good decisions.

Jason Spatart and Susan Shrimple were the two pureblood wizards who were secretly working with the dark lord. They were the backup sources of information that had been setup by Voldemort long time back.

Lucius was allowed to be visible so all concentration of the order of phoenix was on him while his low-key team did all the work.

As they gave the report to the dark lord of what all had transpired at the Wizengamot meeting, he got furious. In an instant, as if to relieve the strong magic which was burning inside him, he cast a crucio on the bearer of the bad news, Spatart.

About ten seconds later, he released the curse and sat back on his throne.

This was a war and more like, if he were ever to be honest with himself, more like a guerilla tactics. And they key to all such activities is intelligence. His ventures since his return had been more all too successful because of the stupidity of the minister of magic. He had denied his existence hence nearly nobody believed the young potter. Even after the quibbler article, total belief in his return was not there. The truth was nobody wanted it to be true. He understood it and he made use of it.

But now with Bones as the acting minister, he had to think of something. He remembered Bones from his earlier days, she…he couldn't kill her. She was under too much protection anyway. If his attack failed, his reign of terror might take a back step. Zabini might be a good option. He was a neutral but with a slytherin background and had refused to join him on a couple of occasions. The last time around, he had been in the list of people he would go for, but the prophecy had come into light and he had forgotten about them. Manuel Zabini would be a good target.

"Wormtail," he bellowed.

The whole atmosphere inside the vault was pretty sotto. For the first time, he now knew to whom to be thankful for the love he had felt at Hogwarts. Then again, he found out things about phoenixes that nobody knew. He also knew the secret behind the dementor's kiss. It was just the opposite of Phoenix tears. The tears could heal a dying man whereas the dementor's kiss would kill a healthy one.

But then, this wasn't the real reason he was called here. This whole thing had been an explanation of the two legends in his vault. But why were they even there.

"So grandpa, why did you really call me here?" he asked the question which had just came to him.

Everybody grew serious. Merlin decided to reply and said "Harry, Godric here has something to ask of you. All I can ask is that you hear him out before deciding what to do."

Harry had a quaint feeling that this would be about Dumbledore. He had not seen him and their recent meetings had been far from friendly. Moreover, he had nearly destroyed his reputation. Rather, it was just that for the first time, the Prophet was doing its job. Rita had reported facts. He had made it possible for those facts to be known.

After such a long time, he still had a bit of anger against him. Though, his anger was nothing what lily had promised to do to him just before she was going to leave. She was a very powerful soul right now. After getting all the training from different people side by side with Harry, all she lacked was his raw power. But she was far above average power in her own right anyway. This was one event he didn't want to miss. He was sure she could kick Dumbledore's ass any time, any day.

Now, as Harry looked at Godric (while in human form, Harry had decided to call them by their human names and while they were in their phoenix for, he would call them by their phoenix names.) he was looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Harry" he began "I guess I should start from the beginning. When I first encountered Albus, he was a very powerful wizard but had one weakness. He was too ambivalent. He had this thing about studying things too much from both the sides. Though that is a good thing, the problem was that he was never able to make a decision. I saw in him the potential to be far more than a wizard as well as his dedication to the good side.

So we decided to give him a push. The reason for the ambivalence was his lack of only one thing, confidence. You see, Dumbledore comes from a long line of powerful wizards. His brother Aberforth was far more powerful and flamboyant in his earlier days. His parents were powerful sorcerers as well. In this environment, because of too many expectations, Dumbledore grew reticent and ambivalent. Though he had the potential, he didn't use it.

"When I found him, I decided to become his familiar and give him a bit of confidence. I already had a feeling that he would be a major factor in the fight against darkness. And so he has been. I won't say that he has not made mistakes or that he has not committed acts of folly. But I would like you to remember that he is just a man. He may be a very powerful wizard, but his follies are what make him human. Hindsight is perfect, but when deciding, that liberty is not afforded to those who are making it."

"As far as you are concerned personally, since the day he met you, he has liked you. His plan may have resulted in a horrible childhood for you, but all he did was what he thought was best."

"At that time where all these incidents occurred, we were at war. Things were happening too fast. He was trying to juggle too many balls and alas, there is only one of him."

"Now, I don't know why, but the latest attack has left him totally broken. You can't even find a bit of the older self in him. He is afraid Harry and only you can save him. If you can find it in yourself, please forgive him. He is dear friend of mine and it hurts me to see him like this."

Harry was hearing the endearing plea from Godric. He looked back at his days with the professor and saw all the things he had said or done. True there had been manipulations by him but that could also be seen as a helping yet invisible guiding hand. He himself could see similarities between both of them. Had he just not manipulated the Wizengamot by giving them evidence? One might think that he was doing his civic duty but in his hearts he knew, there was an extra bit of revenge against him.

He had to think about it.

Looking at expecting faces of Godric, Salazar and Merlin, he said, "Give me a few moments to decide"

Then he closed his eyes and went to speak with his mother.

It was evening and the crowd at WWW had long since receded. The twins were checking their stock registers. Hermione had long since left to the Grimmauld Place's library. She was doing some research. Since the beginning of her employment at the WWW, she was a changed person. The incident with Ron compounded with everybody being busy and nobody having any time for her, she had to grow up.

Ever since she could remember, she had a support mechanism in place for her. Be it her parents or later Harry (Ron could never support anybody) or recently Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. But now, she was alone. One person she had absolutely trusted was nowhere to be found. She used to worry for him all day and was one of the major reasons why she had involved herself so much into research.

Ginny was finished checking the cash register. Everyday, she would match the accounts and tally it with the stocks. Everybody else was too busy or too lazy to do so. But in the last few days, she had taken up an escape route from all the worries and disappointments. She had always been the youngest and a spitfire. She had always felt herself invincible. Alas, the dream was broken in the very first year when the Riddle incident happened. In the break following it, she was given numerous potions to enable her to sleep. She got addicted.

However, with her family's help, she got over it. The other main concern in her life was Harry Potter. Since she was old enough to understand, her mother had told her the story of the boy who lived. If she ever had a hero whom she romanticized, it was this green eyed boy. Yet again, in all her years with him, he had never looked at her as more than Ron's little sister.

Slowly, she got comfortable and had accepted her fate until last year once again, when due to DA, they grew closer as friends. Though she had been dating at the time, she knew that she could break up with him anytime. Her friends had suggested that she does not make herself too available. After all, this was the boy who lived. If there was anything he respected, it was respect.

She had to respect him, become his friend and if the fates would allow it, a bit more. By the end of the battle, she had risked her life for him and then, he didn't even write to her. He just disappeared without letting her know. She broke.

During her job at the WWW, she had met a few people on the wild side. She shared a potion with them once and now, she met them everyday. She thanked her gods that she was at the till. She made her accounts and took a galleon everyday. It was her incentive.

That is how she had survived. This is how she now lived.

Ginny Weasley was now an addict.

Harry appeared in front of his mother who was reading a book. Actually, it was just a memory of a book Merlin had left for her to study. At least she appeared to read. As Harry appeared in front of her, she said, "I have been waiting for you to come."

Harry did not say anything as there was nothing to be said. Both of them knew that in his heart, he had decided to give Dumbledore a second chance. It was just that Dumbledore owed so much more to lily than to him, he had to ask her permission. He had not known Dumbledore and had placed no trust on him, but lily had and she had always felt betrayed.

They had been discussing that it was about time that he came out from hiding and try to finish this before much more useless killings. They were waiting for the Wizengamot meeting to decide how to go about it. They had already planned a brain-storming session later in the night.

Lily just said, "Make sure nobody manipulates you anymore. Make your decisions. I will stand by everything you decide. I trust you."

And that was all that needed to be said. Trust was one thing he had given and received even greater for the first time in his life. Everybody he had trusted had betrayed him or doubted him at one time or the other, but not here.

He nodded and went back to the real world.

Vincent Jaggery was the head of the most able group of death eaters. Most of them were the alumni of Beauxbatons and were very able wizards before they had joined him. The last two weeks had only given them a greater edge.

He was very shaking. Wormtail, also known as the dark lords' valet, had just called him into the dark lord's presence.

As soon as he saw the dark lord, he knelt on his and bowed as instructed awaiting orders. Voldemort smiled.

"It seems you have been taught well. Approach young Jaggery"

Gaining a bit of confidence, he approached the dark lord and resumed his position.

"Wormtail! Give Jaggery the plans," the clear voice of the dark lord filled with contempt for a second. Truly afraid, Wormtail picked up a roll of parchment and handed it over to the new inductee.

"Here are all the details of one Manuel Zabini, his wife and his daughter. He is a member of Wizengamot and has displeased me. I want the entire world to see what it means to displease me. Make a plan accordingly and attack today. I want the entire world to wake up tomorrow and remember the fear they seem to have forgotten. If you succeed, you will have a place in my inner circle. If you don't, remember this is but a taste of what I have in store for you."

An instant later, the young Jaggery was writhing in pain and crying out loud. Some seconds later, the dark lord ceased and Jaggery once again bowed and left.

The dark lord returned to his library.

As Harry opened his eyes, he saw Merlin looking at him with a sparkle in his eyes. He must have known what I would do. We have been family for nearly twenty years now. Remembering the admonishment from his mother, Harry looked at Godric and said, "Prove that his mistakes were decisions he had thought were right and I will think about it."

Only too eager to take up this chance, Godric showed him many memories of Albus as seen as through his own eyes and felt through his connection.

Over the period of several hours, Harry saw Dumbledore in different stages of life. As it showed pretty much what had been explained to him, he felt a bit calmer about the whole situation. Soon, the time came when it was his own life under the scanner. He saw the prophecy, his parents being told about it. Following it, he saw several steps being taken by Dumbledore to protect him from Voldemort. He felt Dumbledore deciding that the peer pressure might be too bad for him as well as the benefit of the blood wards. He saw that Dumbledore knew many death eaters were out there ands should he be staying in a Wizarding world, even more attacks would be levied upon him and he would again be leading a life under protection. Harry practically shivered at this thought.

Then he saw the mistakes and all the good intentions behind or sometimes lack of information and many times error of judgment. In the end, he saw him as Fawkes brought Albus to his house after the magical explosion. He saw how tired he was. And the fact that he could not even climb the stairs. Then he saw the despair on his face as he took out an orb devoid of any and all magical energy and last he saw the shell of a man Dumbledore had become.

Piecing it all together, he came to the conclusion as to why Albus had broken up. Now he only had to conform. No doubt, Merlin would have come to the same conclusion.

He looked up and said, "Okay Godric. I have seen enough. I guess I should forgive him. But I will not forget."

Godric was truly elated. Harry continued, "You do know why he is so broken up, don't you?" he asked Godric.

Godric was clearly at a loss. He had been brooding over it for so long. Any other time he would be cursing himself for not finding something a fledgling had deduced rather than him. But so worried was he Albus that he could not even think about such thoughts.

Harry smiled and said, "You Godric. You broke him. Or rather Fawkes absence did."

Everybody looked at him agape except Merlin. He was laughing with pride. He nodded, motioning Harry to continue.

"From the day you bonded with him, Dumbledore knew that he was on the side of the light. All through your adventures and events, as long as you were with him, he was cocooned by the fact that you were with him. He knew that phoenixes were the epitome of light. He felt that as long as you were their and were supporting him, he was doing the right think. He never looked back at the wrong decisions as you were still bonded with him and he felt the decisions he took were on the side of the light. If he had not been or if he was going to make a bad decision, he trusted you to make it known to him."

"But when you left him, and did not come back. Not only that, but you left with me; he would have felt that he had done something wrong. That would have started the whole cascade and he has been re-thinking all the decisions he made. It's all these year's guilt which has broken him. The other things were just happening at the same time."

Harry finished.

Godric looked glob smacked, Merlin was beaming so wide, his lips were going to be permanently enlarged and Slytherin put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I would have been proud to have you in Slytherin."

Pleased with himself, he just said, "Let me know when you want me to meet him. I must go out and look after some things."

Everybody nodded as Harry moved to his office.

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was in frenzy. Luna Lovegood, a 4th year was missing from the new director's office. There were no leads as to how she had released. As she was an editor of the foremost newspaper in the Wizarding Great Britain, Shacklebolt was clearly not enjoying his first day on the job.

Added to that, he had just been informed that the residences and family of all the Wizengamot members were to be given extra security. He was in a quandary and didn't know what to do first? Should he make plans or find the Lovegood girl? The day really wasn't turning out as he had hoped.

As soon as Harry appeared in his office, he found Ragnok there pacing from end to end. He was clearly worried about something. As he saw Harry appear, he quickly started to talk.

"Harry" during their long friendship, they had dropped the formality sometime back. "I have some disturbing news for you. First, there was an emergency Wizengamot session today and fudge was impeached." Harry was stunned. He had been very sure that either Dumbledore or Fudge would get them to postpone the decision until an independent verification of the claims of daily prophet could be made. Yet, he had totally forgotten that Dumbledore was sleeping under Godric's influence and Fudge had gotten late. "Shit! Voldemort would do something today." he thought. He had hoped to have a plan laid out by the second session.

Calming himself, he looked again at Ragnok, who clearly had some even more disturbing news.

"The death eaters are going to attack the Zabini family today."

Not doubting the intelligence, he looked at the clock. It was nearly nine.

"Do you have a time schedule and the place of attack?" Harry suddenly moved into his own center. Here, he became a machine fully oiled, completely loaded with all those years of training.

"Zabini Residence. Approximately 2 AM" Ragnok told him and put down several scrolls on his table. "I have three security details ready for your protection." Ragnok informed him.

"No. I don't want you involved. If somebody found out, it would be trouble for all of you. Remember, you are family. I am responsible." Harry said, suddenly taking over the role of a guardian.

"So are we Harry, so are we. They are going, it's final." Ragnok turned and walked out without listening to Harry who was calling him.

Harry could have taken all the Zabinis out of the trouble before it began to brew. But he wanted to kill two birds with a stone. He had seen the security detail attached and saw that Tonks was leading the team. He knew her and could take their help.

Secondly, if death eaters came and found nobody, it would be a psychological victory for them for they would destroy everything. However if they came and lost, the rein of terror would start to break hold over the Wizarding world.

Now for the first time he really understood what Dumbledore had to go through. Each decision could cost lives. It was not a happy thought.

He started to prepare for his night out.

Severus Snape was not a happy man. For the last two weeks, none of his masters had called upon his services. Though Dumbledore had become so weak that he was hardly even an image of the sorcerer, the dark lord had become more powerful than ever. He was starting to be afraid for the first time in a long time. He had known what the fate of a normal double agent is. He started to make plans to ensure his longevity.

He forgot that he was in Hogwarts and that she had a mind of her own.

At approximately 12:30 AM, Harry appeared inside the Zabini residence. He had already informed Luna about the pending attack and had placed numerous magical cameras all over the estate to take photographs of the events. They would decide which one to print and have an interview of Harry.

It was going to be a sellout. Harry often wondered about Luna. No-one in their right mind would put a fourth year, fifteen year old in-charge of the biggest daily newspaper. It was only when he found that she was a child prodigy who was actually finished with schooling at an American school long time back as far as theory is concerned and that she was already in college had he seen the benefit of his actions. But to be truthful, he never knew about it till a few hours ago after his cat stunt. He was amazed at the team he had planned.

Now, he sat down in lotus position, he started to feel the wards, the charms in place, the enchanted object and everything about the Zabini manor. After committing everything to memory, he started to put a special ward over and above all the other wards. This was just not a battle for power; it was a battle for the Wizarding kind. Like it or not, appearances meant a lot. In the pictures tomorrow, not even a pane of glass would be broken.

Manuel Zabini was just going to lie down on his bed when he felt something touching the wards. As is, after today's meeting, every one of them were a bit afraid despite the security cover they had been given. However much assurances may be given, none of them had forgotten the last rein of terror. So, it was much too troubling for him that somebody had touched his ward.

Then he figures it figures it might be one of the aurors. Instead of just asking them for help, he took the communication bracelet that he had been given and said, "Auror Tonks, I just wanted to check everything is fine. I was just going to retire for the night."

"Don't worry Sir. Everything is fine." He got the reply.

He tried to lie down but could not go to sleep. Something in him told him that this was not an ordinary night. Something big is going to happen. Manuel had risen so high in his business and politics because he believed in his instincts. He followed them once again.

He picked up his wand and placing a silence charm on his sleepers, he came out of his room and went to the living room. As soon as he reached there, he saw a young man sitting in a lotus position, all lost in himself. He was sure that he not one of the aurors he saw during his introduction to the security detail. But again, his instincts told him to trust him. Before he could say a word, the young man opened his eyes and Zabini laid eyes on the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

_Author's Notes_

I thank all of you, for your reviews. as always. _  
_

**_gt _**


	22. The Zabini Manor

**Harry Potter & the True Power**

**Chapter 22: The Zabini Manor**

Nymphadora Tonks was a bit pissed. She had been on duty for the last forty eight hours straight. The aurors were quite less in number and the security requirements were high. Add to that, after today's meeting of the Wizengamot, the security detail for all the members had been increased. All the senior members had been called in for extended duties and she had been roped in too. And now, nearly at 1:00 Am, she was sitting in the guest bungalow of the manor and drinking a cup of tea.

(((o)))

Manuel Zabini was transfixed. Somehow, he felt that he could trust him. He was gambling the life of his whole family on his instincts. Yet, he felt safe.

The young man was looking straight at him and his eyes were shining with power. In a fluid movement, he got up and smiled benevolently.

"Mr. Zabini. Kindly excuse my entering your house without permission, but I have certain intelligence and I did not want any harm to come upon your family." The entire stranger sentence was said by the stranger with an utter calm and confidence. Manuel felt that he was not lying. Gathering himself, for the first time since he had met this young man, he spoke.

"What do you know?" Manuel could have asked him many questions like, how did he enter his house through the wards? There were other more pertinent questions like, how did he know that some harm was intended on his family and by whom? Even the question could have been why hadn't he contacted the aurors at the outside rather than come in himself. And the most important of all, who was he? But he didn't. These questions could come later. At the moment, he was more worried about the actual danger.

He was no fool and could guess that the news of the Wizengamot meet had probably reached Voldemort. But he had not been expecting anything this soon. First, he would like to see what this young man had to say and after that, he would decide what to do?

Harry could read every thought that was crossing Zabini's mind. He was glad that the man was so level headed.

"Voldemort," Manuel looked up. He was astonished that this man was saying the name with as much as a stutter. The most powerful of the wizards could not even dare to utter the name. The only two people who were known to say his name was the headmaster and the potter kid. Remembering the potter kid, he immediately remembered of whom this young man reminded him. Yet, they could not be the same.

Leaving his muses to when he had time for it, he once again looked at the young man. He had a slight smile on the edge of his lips. "What the hell is he finding amusing in all this?" he bristled.

All his musings stopped as he heard the next part of the sentence. "…has ordered your family's death today. Nearly 40 death eaters are going to be attacking your house and have orders to kill all of you in such a way as to invoke fear in the hearts of every Wizarding family once more." At hearing the news, beads of perspiration started to flow out from his forehead. He was trembling with fear. No-one had ever escaped the dark lord's wrath.

Seeing the fear totally coming over Zabini, Harry put his hand over his shoulder and said, "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you or your family. I have put up a special ward over and above your wards."

But Manuel's worries were not over. He could not trust this unknown person. He decided to get his family out while he still had the time. Frankly, Harry could not fault him. Had he been in his place, he would have done the same.

"That is, of course, your decision. I had wished you to be here so that the first break may be in our hands to break the reign of terror. However, I will respect your decision." Harry said. He may have his plans but he would be damned before he became as manipulative as Dumbledore.

Zabini rushed back up to wake up his wife and daughter. He had to pack up the necessities and be ready to gone as soon as possible. He was not in the mood to test the accuracy of this stranger's news.

(((o)))

Blaise Zabini was reading one of the muggle romance novels. She was an avid reader and during the holiday's, she liked nothing better than to read. She had been reading since she was four.

All over at Hogwarts, she was famous for her aloofness. Behind her back, she was called the ice queen. She did not mind or care. The so called heroes of the slytherin house were nothing but foolish brats. The ambition and cunning, for which slytherin was known, had given way to the ambition to kiss Voldie's hem and stupidity. The most visible of the slytherin were of the latter category. The former ones were the invisible ones. They had hoped to learn and pass out. The most successful slytherin was the invisible one. She had been nearly invisible until she refused Draco's date offer. What an idiot!

Her musings were broken as she heard a knock on her door. It was not the usual light tap which her parents normally used but a hard insistent tap. Something was wrong.

Blaise stood up and put on a robe. As she opened the door, she saw it was her mother who looked scared.

"Blue, pack your bags. We are leaving as soon as you pack." Her mother said and ran back to pack her own things. Manuel was busy packing his important things as the house elves were cleaning up some things.

(((o)))

Harry could feel the panic he had caused but he could have done anything else in all good conscience. May be he could help them. But he would need the help of Tonks. A second later, he appeared in front of Tonks. She was drinking a cup of tea while coordinating the movements of several aurors who were on patrol.

Harry's mode of transportation made no sound what-so-ever. It was only the instincts developed through training that Tonks felt someone standing besides her. She whipped out her wand, standing up and turning towards the intruder at one go. Harry was impressed as he saw no clumsiness from Tonks. He laughed as the cup of hot tea, which had been in her hand, was now on the floor; now fell on the floor and the tea splattered all over.

He was protected by the shield he already had in place while Tonks must have felt some minor burns through her socks. To her credit, she ignored and fired a 'stupefy' at him. However, it just touched his shield and was absorbed by it.

Tonks was stunned.

----

She saw a young man, probably her age or a couple of years younger. He was standing and her spell had no effect on him. Usually, a spell, when it hits a shield flares up due to the conflict in the power of two spells. Whichever is more powerful, it remains. If the shield is more powerful, the spell fizzles. If the spell is more powerful, the shield breaks and whatever power is left in the spell, it hits the wizard or the witch. Some times, a shield may be made to reflect the spell, in that event, the shield has a refractive quality to it and the spell bounces off. But if she was right, here the spell was absorbed. And the person was smiling as ever.

Though a bit stunned, her auror training was gathering all the information regarding the stranger. He looked familiar. He had brilliant green eyes, just like Harry. Suddenly she stopped. This is what Harry would have looked like in a few years had he grown taller. The only difference was the scar. As she subconsciously looked at his forehead, she saw what was probably remnant of a scar. It could not be. Her hand went to her mouth. Only single word escaped her mouth "Harry!"

----

Harry's eyes smiled even brighter. She was now sure of it. As she saw the stranger nod, she flung her arms to him, hugging him and tears escaped her eyes, wetting Harry's jacket.

"Where have you been? You look different. How are you?" the questions just sped out of her mouth faster than a firebolt. Harry smiled and said, "We will talk of this later. We have a situation here." Then Harry told her all about the impending attack.

Tonk's first instinct was to move the Zabini's but she stopped. Harry would not have been here without a plan. She did not know how the thought came to her but she was certain. The Harry she had met a few weeks earlier was the one who would have and had gone without thinking thing through. This one was a more mature one. He exuded confidence as if he could handle anything.

She asked, "What is your plan?"

For a second Harry was taken aback. He had thought that he would have to convince her to help him or at least not stand in the way. Here she was, a trained auror, asking him what to do. He had no idea the powerful aura the surrounded him. This was magic at its very best. Every person has his own magic and it often can see what the other person is like? Even if we don't see it consciously, our subconscious is always aware.

However, Harry had such a pure and powerful aura, especially towards the one he liked, let alone love. The other person's magic trusted him. That was how Manuel Zabini had trusted him and that was why Tonks had deferred the decision to him.

Harry had no idea as to the mechanics of what had happened. But now his plan was going to be a success. At least if Zabini would agree to his request.

"Let's go and see the Zabini family. Before that, alert the other members that you have an unsubstantiated report that there may be an attack on the families of Wizengamot members. They should be careful and ready to move, but not to do anything preemptively." Harry said taking charge and Tonks nodded. A couple of minutes later, the message had been relayed. Some of the senior aurors had tried to ask her in detail but she just said that she would contact them later.

As Tonks finished her job by telling her own detail to be even more careful, both of them walked to the residence. Harry could have moved alone but the ring did not allow a partner. He had other ways but he still wanted his abilities to remain unknown, hopefully forever.

(((o)))

Vincent Jaggery had understood his precarious position. This could make or break him. He had earlier planned to strike the Zabini residence with forty death eaters. Later, considering the situation, he added another ten. The plan was very simple. Four of them were experts in wards. They would break the wards while another two would setup anti-apparation wards. This was so that even if the lower ward was broken, the other ward could still trap those inside. After the setting up of the wards, these two would be sent back in the cover of four more wizards for safety and keeping up the wards.

Of the balance thirty, ten would engage the four aurors who were reported to be there and another ten would get into the Zabini residence and have fun before killing all of them in the most gruesome manner.

That would keep ten death-eaters in the backup. However, in the end, he had opted to take ten more and increase the infiltration team by five each. He was not in a position to take any chances. Every one of them was fitted with a portkey. If they were about to be caught or were disabled, they would automatically be port-keyed to the medical wing.

He was sure that he would succeed.

(((o)))

Inside the Manor, the whole Zabini Clan and their two house elves were ready. They were waiting for the stranger to reappear. They had tried to apparate but there was already an anti apparition ward in place.

Manuel was about to call the lead auror Tonks with the communication bracelet he had been given when somebody knocked at the door. Manuel went to the door and saw the stranger standing with the auror through the special security charm which allowed him to see whoever was on the other side.

He had felt a bit angry initially at the obvious holes in the auror security when a stranger had appeared undetected. But now was neither the place nor the time to do something about it. It was already around five after one in the night. He opened the door and allowed both of them to come in.

----

Blaise had come up to the front of the door to see the person who had most probably saved them all or maybe playing them like a fiddle. Her father had told her that the stranger had wanted them to stay and face the attack. He had even assured them of their safety. He did not want to play with his family's life and had declined.

For a second, they had feared that the stranger had set up the ward and maybe was going to force them to stay. Her father had decided to inform the aurors when they heard the knock. Now the auror was standing behind the stranger, letting him take the lead. Blaise thought that she recognized the man. She was sure that she had seen him before. All these years of reading had given her a very good memory, if not a photographic one.

As she moved to the front and saw the man, for the first time she saw the most beautiful green eyes. She had seen those yes before. She was sure of it. Suddenly it came to her. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. What the hell was he doing here? And how did he grow up so much. The last time she had seen him, it was on the station on hogsmead. At that time, he did not look very well and rumors were about a battle at the department of mysteries as had been validated by the article in the daily prophet later.

She walked around her father and said two words which changed the whole atmosphere in the room, "Harry Potter."

----

Harry was startled that somebody had recognized him. By the looks of her, she must be going to Hogwarts and by the background of the family he had read, she must have been a slytherin. Still, as far as he was concerned, it was nearly twenty years ago. A lifetime if you consider his life. He was puzzled and did not recognize her and it showed on his face.

"What? Are we a little to beneath you to even notice? One would have thought that you would have marked all the slytherins as potential death eaters and your potential enemies." Blaise said scathingly. She was a bit hurt. She knew that she was one of the most beautiful girls in the Hogwarts and most of the Hogwarts population had tried to come on to her at one time or the other. Her icy attitude may have stopped the invitations, yet everybody recognized her. She was not vain and did not believe that her looks were everything. But she was pissed that the boy who lived, Harry Potter didn't even recognize her.

Manuel was amazed. Even he could now see the similarities between Harry Potter and the stranger. The thought had come to him earlier but he had dismissed it. He also saw why he didn't place him. The most famous scar of the Wizarding world was missing from the forehead. His fear started to recede a bit.

He looked up and saw that boy-who-lived was a bit taken aback by the scathing remarks of his daughter. However, before he could reprimand his daughter, the auror jumped in and moved forward at lightening speed to face Blaise.

"Who do you think you are, you little twerp. Harry had the grace here to come here and risk his life to save your family and all you could think of is your puny ego which was hurt because he didn't even recognize you. You should be ashamed of your words and thank Merlin that Harry is still here. God, you are such an idiot." Before she could blast Blaise any further, Harry stopped her.

"We don't have time for this. We have to make preparations!" He said.

Harry turned to Manuel and asked, "Are you ready? I will remove the wards for a second allowing you to apparate through."

----

A minute ago, all that he wanted was to do so. But now, after his daughter's shameful outburst and finding out that the stranger was no one else but Harry Potter, the boy who lived, he was not so sure. He made a decision and said, "I will stay with you but if you could just move my wife and daughter to a safe place, I would be grateful."

Mrs. Zabini made as if to say something but a stern glance stopped her. He said, as if explaining, "I am a member of the Wizengamot. I cannot be seen running from the very people we are going to fight. But I can't fight at my best if I have to worry for the both of you." Silently accepting, she nodded.

Tonks, coming forward, made a portkey to the ministry safe house and said, "Here, take this. It will take you to the ministry safe house." But Harry stopped her. He said, "No. the death eaters had all the information regarding the safety procedures being placed here. The safe house may be under watch as well. It may not be safe." He picked up the vase that Tonks had made into a portkey and changed the place. Handing it over to Mrs. Zabini, he said, "You will reach one of my houses. There is a house elf named blush there. She will take care of you. When it is safe, either Mr. Zabini may join you or you may come back." Nodding, Mrs. Zabini took the portkey and a second later, they disappeared.

"I will be back in a few minutes." Harry said and popped out.

(((o)))

Vincent Jaggery had all his team ready and was giving final instructions. They had been planning for the last 1 hour and had the entire operation had been prepped up. The dark lord looked approvingly at the young wizard he had chosen. He had never had a person in his ranks, who had planned the operation so meticulously. He hoped that it would succeed. He needed able lieutenants if he had to win the war.

All fifty one death eaters apparated to the edge of the Zabini Manor. It was exactly 1:55 AM. They started to break the wards. However, these wards were different from the one they had been told. They had never even heard of anything like this. Still trying to short the ward through sheer power, they all got together and started to break the ward.

As soon as Harry felt the apparitions, he activated all the cameras which were now automatically looking for each death eater and photographing them. He saw that the plan was the same, just the number were much bigger. Harry could have taken them all out together but his aim was not to fight himself, but to get others to fight for their own rights.

----

After seeing that everybody was in position, he brought down the first ward. Seeing that the ward was down, the death eater rushed in, firing curses at will. An instant later, the ward was up again, trapping thirty one death eaters inside.

On the outside, a group of thirty security goblins started to hit the remaining twenty one death eaters one by one and silently took out most of them. Unfortunately, they didn't see the bodies disappear as soon as they were rendered unconscious.

Inside the courtyard, the teams had split into two. Fifteen of the headed straight to the periphery where they knew the aurors to be and fifteen of them moved silently towards the entrance.

Before they could do anything, total mayhem broke up. The aurors, who were pre warned had already created barriers and were in position. The five aurors and Manuel fired reducto's together, and six of the death eaters heading towards the manor could hear a crunch as their bones broke from the curse. Two had their shoulder blades pulverized, I had a broken arm and three were no longer living. The spell had hurt them in the chest. The blood seeped out from the main artery and surrounded the chest cavity. The increased pressure around the heart led to the disability of heart to expand and contract. A few minutes later, they died, slowly, painfully, befitting a death eater.

Before the death eaters could see what had happened, another six spells rushed towards them. But now, the death eaters were ready and flung themselves to the ground. A bloody battle ensued between both the sides.

----

Jaggery had led his group and reached the door of the manner.

"Alohamora", he casted the unlocking spell. The door opened and every one moved inside, and put a silencing charm on their shoes so as to not make a noise. They were going to go through when they heard a voice from behind them.

"Hello guys's. I have been waiting for you."

Everyone turned around and saw a young man in black robes sitting on a comfort chair. All of them raised their wands as one and casted a spell on the sitting Harry potter. The smile on Harry's face did not waver for a second. He just put up his hand and all the streaking lights that were speeding towards him, stopped. They were hanging in mid air as if somebody had frozen them there.

Most of the death-eaters stood transfixed, as none of them had seen anything like this before. A few, who were more experienced, case another spell on the sitting wizard. Harry's smile grew wider.

"Ah! At least some decent wizards! I thought all Voldie had left were stupid children as his acolytes.

Jaggery lost his cool and cast a crucio on Harry. The spell just hit Harry and nothing happened. Jaggery was amazed. He had just practiced his crucio on a couple of muggles. They had gone crazy in less than five minutes and this spell also had the power of anger behind him but the wizard on the seat was sitting as if it was nothing but a soothing bit of light. Fear started to crawl in him.

The smile that had been on Harry's face disappeared and instead, a pouting expression now adorned him. "You didn't mean to hurt me, did you?" suddenly, Harry's expression turned stone cold. His mere eyes really scared every single one of them. Harry released the fist he had made and all the spells that were cast on him were sent back with double the power, crucio included.

Fifteen of the death eaters were out of the action in a second. Four had been stupefied. Two had boils all over. Four had their skin turned inside out and five had severe cuts all over their torso. They were bleeding to death.

Harry did not spare a moment for them and turned himself to the last death eater, the one that had put the crucio on him. Without any apparent casting, he was still reeling under the effects of the curse. Harry needed a messenger and this was going to be him.

Harry kept up the curse for a few more moments until the death eater reached the point of no return. Just short of that, he released the curse and put a very ancient location charm on him.

A few seconds later, Jaggery was expulsed into mid air, like a cannon ball. As soon as he crossed the wards, the portkey activated and he was whisked away to the dark lord's hideout.

(((o)))

The battle in the court yard had a similar ending. The only major injury was that Tonks had suffered a broken hip bone trying to cover Manuel Zabini. The other aurors had a few cuts and all, but nothing major. Otherwise, nine death eaters were dead and six death eaters were too hurt to move. The aurors were disabling the portkeys.

In response to the attack signal, many aurors just popped up led by Alastor Moody. They were pleasantly surprised to find that the battle was already over. The medical team had rushed to Tonks and other aurors. Finding the battle over, Alastor spoke into a magical mirror and a few moments later, the acting minister of magic Madame Bones appeared and walked up to meet Manuel.

Just as everybody thought the excitement was over, with a loud snap, the dark mark was cast upon the house as the lord of the death eaters, lord Voldemort himself appeared before the entire Wizarding world.

_Author's Notes_

Shadowed Rains: how do u like the new format?

C. Rose: There are three different time zones in this story. Normal like ours. Here, its been nearly 25 days since his return. the story starts seven days after the return. after that, next day he goes to gringotts. A day after that, he wakes up at the himalayas and the next day from then on, he has forteen days of training. in here, there are two time zones. One is soul time where every forty minutes is one year and the other is Vault time, 1 day outside are 3 months in the chamber. As harry also does soul time inside, his total stay is 42 months of physical training and 14 years of soul training. Add the three year he spent with lily, in which hary nearly lost his grey matter. Then it has been a little more than a day since his return.

Jarno: Tom works at the Leaky Couldrun, the gateway for most of the wizards to enter the wizarding village of london. He is, according to me, the most responsible person. He is like the security personnel and immigration officer combined. He is like a security guard to the wizarding world. You cannot have a weak guard.

i thank all of you for the kind reviews

**_gt_**


	23. The Battle of Mensors

**Harry Potter & the True Power**

**Chapter 23: The ****Battle**** of Mensors**

Not many people in the world believed that Lord Voldemort was back. Despite all the claims by Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, People did not want to believe it. These people included many of the aurors.

Those who did believe only believed in the abstract vision of power hungry, vicious and the most powerful wizard in the world. He had been feared so much that people had stopped taking his name. During his last rein, the very presence of the green sign of the dark lord reeked havoc and despair in the mind of that wizard. He knew that when he entered, he would not only see his family & loved ones dead but also see in what horrible way, had the death come to them. The women deprived of all their dignity and men left in forms that they weren't even recognizable. It was pure hell for the said wizard, a pure personal hell.

The event during the Quidditch world cup was not so long ago and had created an atmosphere of hysteria. Now, seeing the new avatar of the Dark Lord, the snake like face and even more power and ruthlessness than before, people were way beyond afraid. If the truth be said, they were petrified of the image which had just come in front of them. He was even more terrible than before. It had gone so silent that the only sound coming was the raspy breath by the dark lord himself.

Then, pandemonium broke.

(((o)))

Many of the younger aurors, who had never seen the sight, started to run away. Several shrieks were heard from numerous throats. The dark lord smiled. The fear was back. He decided to leave a few mementos behind. He had just taken grip of his wand when the door to the manor opened and somebody spoke, in an almost carefree manner, "How was your trip, Tom? I hope you weren't too bored!"

The dark lord turned, and in an instant faced the green eyes which had been his downfall the last time, he faced his nemesis. The dark lord came face to face with Harry Potter.

(((o)))

A minute ago, as Harry was just watching the death eater he had marked with a locator spell, fly into the air and then disappear, he felt a breach in the wards. Somebody more powerful than him had come through. As Dumbledore was still sleeping, it could only mean one thing, the snake face was here.

Taking an instant decision, he disillusioned himself and moved to where he knew Tonks to be. There he found two old friends, Mad-Eye and Kingsley. Tonks, it seemed had just been portkeyed to St. Mungo's.

"Professor!" Harry whispered to Mad-Eye. An instant later, he felt a wand at his throat. Had he wanted, he could have broken the wand in two pieces before it reached his throat. But he wanted allies not enemies at the moment. Nobody had noticed the arrival of the dark lord as yet.

"It's me Harry. Voldemort is here." The look of panic that appeared on Kingsley's face was almost comic if the situation was not such serious.

Before mad-eye could ask him to verify his identity he said, "Ask Mr. Zabini. He would vouch for me. Then start to get everybody in a group. If we want to beat him at the moment, we have to stand together."

Very uncharacteristically, mad eye nodded. But before he could say a thing, some body saw the bellowing cloak of the dark lord and a few seconds later, the pandemonium broke out. Harry, a second later, moved back to inside the manner and decided to announce himself. This might give extra time to others enabling them to leave safely.

(((o)))

Rita was working with Luna in the office and trying to make several drafts of what they knew would occur. The pictures from the several enchanted cameras had started to come to them. Every camera could take a hundred snaps and after that, each was programmed to portkey itself automatically to the daily prophet's office. This had been Luna's idea which Harry had worked upon for a few moments.

As they saw the latest photos, they saw that everything was clear. Rita decided to apparate to the manor and started to get an exclusive. She was in the news business after all. Picking up her bags, a few seconds later, she apparated to the Zabini member.

She was terrified out of her wits as she saw the dark lord moving towards Harry.

(((o)))

"Hello Potter! I see you have grown up a bit. Thank you and the visit was, let's just say, quite invigorating." Lord Voldemort replied just as calmly. As far as he was concerned, nobody else mattered. Like the time at the cemetery, he waved his wand and a barrier encircled both of them.

Today was supposed to be the day when he would take the fear against his name to a newer level. What better way to celebrate that day by getting rid of his arch nemesis, Harry Potter. The fates were being kind to him today.

Harry saw the ward that had been used and had he wished, he could have broken through it instantaneously. But, at the moment, the ward was working in his favor. He could see all the unnecessary people being either port-keyed out or apparating out. Many aurors had started to pop in. all was going according to plan if he could just beat the dark lord this time. He knew that in terms of power, Voldemort was a little more powerful. The power that had been trapped in Harry had returned to him. After Merlin checked him up, he was sure that there was not much of a difference between them.

---------

"So Potter, still intend to fight for the bastards who have made your life a living hell. I have told you earlier, we two are very much alike. So why don't you join me. We can rule the world together, side by side. You could be my heir."

Voldemort waited for a response. The last time he had made an offer, he hadn't gotten so far. He could see Harry's magical aura. It was very powerful. He knew he had far more experience and wisdom, not to mention the willingness to use the dark magic, but this young man (he could no longer be called a boy with his magic) was nothing to be trifled with. He knew that he would win a fight to death, but why loose such an asset. They both harbored great disappointments towards their elders as well as peers. Both of them had never been loved and didn't have any true friends.

He could see that Harry was going to say something. Then he saw Harry smile.

"There you are mistaken Tom. We may have had similar lives but we are not similar. My choices are not the choices you have made. On the contrary, I would say that our choices have been totally opposite. So, in the end, we will always be like this, on the opposite side of the fence. Unless,"

The whole group of aurors, hit-wizards and others who were on the outside of the shield, held their breadths. What was going on? Was the boy who lived going to join you-know-who? They had already received a shock when they saw this very powerful wizard turn out to be none other than the boy who lived but if they joined, there would be no more hope left for the Wizarding world.

Harry Potter smiled a particularly sly smile, "Unless, of course you would like to join my side of the fence. If you stop all your games and promise to mend your ways, I think we can come up with a way to come to an agreeable solution."

Lord Voldemort smiled his own smile. "Well, no harm in trying but I guess we will always be like this, on opposite sides of the fence. I hope you have bidden your good byes. Let us end this."

"Silencio," Voldemort muttered and bright yellow colored beam flew towards Harry.

---------

Harry, who had expected something more like the usual 'crucio' was amazed and tried to change his shield. He had set his shield for the unforgivables. Unfortunately, that allowed the standard, non-combative curses to pass through. He had just half changed the shield when he was hit by the curse. He couldn't speak. Still, he smiled. To do magic, one didn't need to speak. Magic is just not about words. If it were, there would be the same spell for one thing all over. It was about thoughts and feelings.

Even before Voldemort had chance to gloat, Harry sent a silent spell and turned Voldemort into a goat. Everybody was smiling. That is all except the dark lord. He was enraged. He was beyond being enraged. Instantaneously, he turned back into his form. Huge amount of magical energy began to flow off him. The shield which he had erected started to form ripples. The dark lord was no more playing.

---------

Instead of trying the usual unforgivables, he turned to the new magic he had been studying for the last few days. The mensor magic was an ancient branch of magic which used raw magic governed by pure emotions. It hadn't been used in more than a millennia. Moreover, even the founders weren't powerful enough to use it. He summoned almost all his magic and he started to glow, a sort of sickly blackish glow. Soon, he was like a black hole, taking in all the light from around him. A strong breeze began to blow and all the trees around began to sway. There were loud screeches coming from the trees. It sounded like a herd of banshees.

Then, the dark lord let go of all the energy and a beam of pure black energy moved straight towards Harry.

Harry had seen what Voldemort was doing. During his training, Merlin had shown him mensor magic. It used all your magical energy and gave it the shape of your subconscious. The spectrum ranged from pure black to pure white. To counter a pure black energy, you had to have a pure white energy. His was nearly pure white with a few freckles of black. Merlin said the black was due to rage he had in his heart. It was very draining.

Almost at the same instant, he too began the building up of his defenses. The one peculiar thing about mensor attack is that it doesn't miss its target. It's governed by emotions and the target is emotionally set. It's not like the normal aim and fire spells. The second is that if you stop someone while he is gathering up the energy to throw the spell, you have to be very careful.

Whatever energy which has already been summoned will be released and result in a huge magical explosion as it has not been directed as yet. If you are alone and are powerful enough to throw up a mensor shield, it is fine. But if there are other people involved and you care about their safety, the whole ballgame changes.

Harry cared and could not interrupt the spell. So he did the only thing he could, he began to energize his own spell. Exactly two seconds later, a lifetime in battle, two beams, at last six inches in diameter flew towards both the standing wizards.

Nearly in the center, approximately five meters from both of them, the beams identified each other and hit head on.

There was no sound coming anymore except for the loud whine of the energy which was being put into the attack.

---------

Voldemort was draining fast but Harry was draining even faster. Voldemort had had a split second extra to prepare the attack and had launched a balanced attack. Harry however hadn't had the time to maximize his counter attack and was sweating profusely, trying to maintain the energy. Three seconds later, there was a huge explosion when a very small beam got through Harry's counter attack and leapt towards his chest.

Voldemort laughed a huge laugh as he saw his attack succeeding and then it was followed by a smaller explosion which led to total collapse of the boy who lived.

(((o)))

Everybody was scared witless. Nobody had ever seen a display of such raw power. You-know-who was even more powerful than before. Even after such an extreme use of magical energy, he was standing. Although in a weakened state, nobody had the guts to try their luck.

Voldemort turned to all the aurors and laughed. His voice carried straight into the heart of each and every one involved.

"Now you see the fate of your messiah of hope. He is lying there, dead. I will not kill any one of you today. You have seven days to acknowledge me as your king. If you don't, there is nobody who can spare you the death I am promising all of you, right here, right now."

The entire population was now silent. Due to the disturbance caused by such huge amount of magic, many residents had come to see. It was a very exclusive neighborhood, comprising of only Wizarding nabobs.

None of the aurors were in a condition to refuse them. They themselves were totally rapt in all the proceedings.

(((o)))

During all this, nobody saw the boy who lived. A few seconds ago, he got up, picked the ashes from the ground and magically transferred it into his private room. Not even the house-elves were allowed in there.

---------

_A few minutes earlier._

Xarobian alias Salazar was getting bored. Godric had gone to Dumbledore to look after him and Merlin had to go to the phoenix realm. He had put the responsibility of Harry's safety in his hands. After waiting, doing nothing for a few hours, he decided to look up his charge.

Using phoenix magic, he found himself on a tree branch at the Zabini manor. Harry had just turned his heir into a goat. Xarobian smiled at Harry. He had come to like the young man. If he were to be honest with himself, he had also come to respect him. It was very rare for him to respect. He had liked some people and trusted a few. But he had only respected one person, himself. But this young man was worthy of respect.

However, as he saw mensor magic being used, he grew worried. Had it been him, he would have interrupted the build up of magic and tried to save as many as possible from the blow up. He would have lost a few, but he himself would have survived. But he saw Voldemort's attack overpower Harry's and moved to strike him dead. He saw Harry as he was ready to die for others, and the respect for him which was somewhere in his undercurrents, flared up. A bond was formed and he flashed before the attack and immediately burst into flames. Harry was spared. He was alive.

(((o)))

However, now as he put the ashes in safety, Harry decided to enter the scene again.

"Tom. Why are you always in a hurry to perform eulogies?" Harry said, a tired smile on his face.

Voldemort was scared now. How could the potter boy survive the mensor attack? It's supposed to be impossible. Even he knew that he wouldn't survive one. But appearances had to be kept.

"Well, Well, Well Potter. Your resilience has surprised even me. But let's end it for once and for all. Voldemort collected all his energy and summoned up enough for one Avada Kedavra. He overlooked the fact that in summoning all his energy, he had weakened the shield he had placed. Several aurors including moody and Kingsley had been trying to break it when a small hole appeared in front of mad-eye. Showing that constant-vigilance was just not a mantra he preached, but practiced as well, his wand released a quick Avada Kedavra at the dark lord.

Even in his thus weakened state, Voldemort felt, more than saw the spell coming at him. An instant later, a split second before the spell would have fully hit him, he disapparated.

Harry, who had been holding himself by nothing more than his will power, collapsed.

_Author's Notes_

_This is the end of part one of my book. ... the first chapter of part two will be on by monday/tuesday. i had built this much of my book in my mind. i will be making the part two in my mind during the time. _

_I have also started a new story. it is a tribute to my most favorite novel. The Count of Azkaban based on The Count of Monte Cristo._

_See if you like it as well _

**_gt_**

****

****


End file.
